


【带卡】三部曲

by MsDaunShuffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, obito kakashi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 107,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaunShuffle/pseuds/MsDaunShuffle
Summary: 带土和卡卡西一生的故事





	1. 血色的世界 1

“你我的灵魂，终将印刻在彼此眼眸深处。”

**第一章 ** **十尾的后裔及九尾之乱**

**楔子**

十尾，拥有十条带火尾巴的凤火龙，又名飞火，力量十尾中最强，但性格温顺，亲近人类。世间传说，拥有他的力量，就代表着拥有全世界。

————————————————————

凌晨，旗木族地内。

随着一阵婴儿嚎哭，他的查克拉刚随着母体被传输进刚出生的旗木卡卡西身上。

“是个男孩子，长得很像你，很白很好看呢。”旗木溯茂看了看被汗水浸湿了头发的妻子，温柔的说道。

失去十尾查克拉的，卡卡西的母亲，伸出了无力的手，微微颤抖，似乎想去触碰她那刚出生的婴孩。

“溯茂···你一定要···保护卡卡西··保护他··健康长大，成为···一个正值··阳光··开朗··的··不用强的无人能敌··但要有···能保护自己··和自己重要的人··的能力，然后··不要挑食···多交朋友···等他长大了···要告诉他··他有一个··很爱他··的母亲··”

她的声音越说越小，气息越来越微弱，最后被溯茂握住的手，缓缓松开，滑下，她走了，因为他----卡卡西的出生。

“好··我答应你。”

泪水止不住的从溯茂眼中流出。因为他的出生，让溯茂失去了他的爱人。他的出生，成了他父亲心中永远的痛。

“但是，对不起，我才刚答应的事，就要食言了···卡卡西你，长大后，可不要成为像我一样没用的人啊。”

他旗木卡卡西，他的父亲，在任务中总是保护同伴，保护队友。但是就在变为他父亲的那一刻，是个胆小鬼，是个不负责任的废物。他的父亲，在他母亲心跳停止后的那晚，九殉情自杀了。他没有履行他的承诺，他让刚出生的生命，没有了依靠。

————————————————————

黄昏，太阳已经缓缓落山，映出一片绯红。

木叶村中。

“去吧！”一个双眼腥红滴血，长发及腰，身穿宇智波族服，背后一把团扇的老人单手结印。

随着震耳欲聋的咆哮，一只巨大的身披橘红色烈焰的尾兽出现在木叶村中。

九尾呲牙咧嘴，查克拉聚集，凝聚成了一个硕大的尾兽玉，向着木叶村喷去。高密度的查克拉掀起了地面和树木，沿途的建筑也随之被摧毁。伴随着坍塌的房屋瓦片，扬起的浓密的灰尘，凄厉的哭声及惨叫，木叶村一片混乱。

“九尾出现在木叶村的原因还用说吗？”此处，一阴沉的声音说着，他的右眼裹着绷带，右臂裹在衣服中，声音听不出任何情绪。

“是因为玖辛奈，吗。”说这话的金色头发的影，用的并不是疑问句。

“据老夫观察，九尾应该是被写轮眼所控制，它的眼中出现了写轮眼的三勾玉。”三代目如是说道。

“嗯，先派人将宇智波族地看管起来，不准宇智波一族的出入。”

“是！”

语毕，一道金色光闪过，金发男子已经不在会议室内。

“宇智波···吗？”此时正站在的木叶影岩处，身穿白色影袍，他正是木叶的四代火影，波风水门。他快速结印，飞雷神瞬身术，及远处的远方发生了大爆炸，他把又一个尾兽玉转移走了！

————————————————————

与此同时，宇智波族地内。

虽然木叶高层已经下令，要求宇智波一族不得参与九尾之战，并被禁止出入。

从小就有救济世人之心，善良又有爱，虽然成绩吊车尾，但又以成为火影为目标的少年，宇智波带土，正在帮助族人躲避九尾的攻击。宇智波族地内，和木叶外层一样，大量建筑被摧毁，还有部分建筑摇摇欲坠，街道被堵塞，已经出现了不少砸死砸伤事件。他，宇智波带土，这个要拯救世界的人，怎能服从木叶高层的命令，像一个废物一样去避难所躲起来，他怎能坐视不理？

“快！不要呆在建筑的边上！往避难点跑，不要怕！跟我走！”带土一把抓住一个差一点被屋檐砸下的宇智波小女孩的手，把她拉了出去，躲过一劫。但是小女孩的父母却在屋内不幸遇难，看着不停哭泣的小女孩，带土拳头紧握。

“岂可修！”该死的九尾，为什么就一定要有战争，为什么一定要有死亡离别，这个世界什么时候才能有和平？看着正在被九尾摧毁的木叶村，带土他恨，他恨自己的弱小，自己的无能为力，恨自己无法保护生养他的木叶，无法保护他引以为荣的宇智波名号。

————————————————————

金黄色的光一闪而过。

九尾的攻击停止了，发出痛苦的嘶吼声。还没等小带土睁大眼睛，眼前的正在摧毁木叶的九尾，突然消失不见。又好像是被吸入什么地方似的，查克拉越来越弱，最后消失了。

带土不顾高层的命令，木叶上忍暗部早就投入封印战斗中，他飞快地赶到了封印九尾的地方，映入眼帘的是倒在血泊中的师母和跪在地上抱着她流泪的水门老师。

“带土吗？”感觉到一股风冲过来的四代目说到，身体在颤抖，声音却很平稳。

“啊··老师”带土看着师母的遗体和旁边躺着的小生命，想问什么，又问不出口，想要安慰老师，却又不知怎样说，只能默默的答应着。带土难过又气愤，老师的挚爱被那该死的九尾杀死了！

带土忍不住眼泪哗啦哗啦往下流，他咬着嘴唇跪在老师旁边。又怕水门老师担心自己，使劲的用手擦着眼泪。

水门温柔的拍着带土的肩膀，“带土，不要难过，新生命会诞生，旧生命会凋亡，玖辛奈为保护鸣人而死，她是母亲，更是英雄！所以振作起来，带土，老师要拜托你一件事。”

“什么事，老师尽管说！”带土被老师的温柔所鼓励，三两下擦干了眼角的泪。对啊，他可是要成为火影的男人，怎么能随随便便就掉眼泪。

“去旗木一族，看看溯茂和他刚刚出生的孩子怎么样了？”

“是！”新出生的生命吗？带土从地上跳起，朝着旗木族地奔去。

  * ··

不远处，猩红的万花筒旋转着，黑影人嘴角上扬。

“呵，宇智波，带土，吗？”

**————————————————————**

“因，果，轮，回。”

————————————————————

**第二章 ** **前世梦 ** **今生缘**

深夜，旗木族地内。

九尾过后的木叶，异常的安静。就像一场闹剧已经结束，曲终人散。

带土推开门走了进去，看到已经死去的旗木溯茂和他的妻子，周围都是血，带土眼睛瞪得很大，一屁股坐在地上，说不出话来。一半是惊讶，一半是害怕。

“新生命会诞生，旧生命会凋亡···”突然想起了老师的话，带土走近一看，一个小生命正在呜咽，脸上还有被溅到得血污，看起来很恐怖，但小家伙一头白毛，皮肤白嫩，小嘴一张一合，看上去却又很可爱。带土忍不住，慢慢伸出手，想去摸一摸这个小卡卡西的头发，试着去擦干净他脸上被溅到的血渍。

手刚靠近小卡卡西的脸，就被他用小手一把抓住，吸允起来。

带土一惊！不知是害羞还是害怕，手不受控制的就缩回来了，脑袋却又开始回味那软绵绵的触感。

失去了吸允物的小卡卡西，突然嚎啕大哭起来。这时，带土慌了，不知道该怎么办。

“哟西，哟西，乖啊，不哭···”可是身边的小东西，根本不吃这一套，哭的越来越大声了。怎么办，怎么办。带土纠结着，他是不是饿了，想着如果赶快抱起他先回自己家或许还能给他弄点吃的。说着，带土便伸出了手一把抱起卡卡西，往自己家飞奔。

途中，小卡卡西的哭声让带土渐渐失去了耐心。

“喂！适可而止吧。再哭我就把你扔在路边了啊！”带土凶狠的对怀里的小白毛说。

小卡卡西也像听懂了似的，抓着带土胸前的衣服，慢慢降低了哭声，眼泪在眼眶里打转。带土见状，态度稍微软了下来。

“呀啊，我是不是太凶了。对不起，卡卡西。真是没办法··” 带土摸摸小卡卡西的头，愧疚的说。没必要和一个刚出生的小生命生气嘛，真是的。

————————————————————

回到了宇智波族地，破烂不堪的街道和倒塌的房屋，带土深深的叹气。幸好大部分族人都逃到避难点避难，人员伤亡不大。而带土和他奶奶的小屋居然安然无恙，带土松了一口气，心想果然老天还是眷顾这个小生命的。

带土在一阵又一阵的婴儿哭声中，慌乱的准备着牛奶，尿布。时不时又摸摸头，安抚眼前这个小卡卡西。

“哟西，哟西，马上就好了啊喂！！不要尿在我床上啊喂！”

“啊！！小魂淡，那是我的新衣服！”

“呀啊！！这是琳送给我的礼物，你敢动你就死定了！”带土咆哮着，慌乱中，忙了一晚上，他看到卡卡西吃饱喝足，满足的睡去，他才慢慢的在小卡卡西旁边躺下，缓缓的合眼。

————————————————————

翌日。

带土被一阵哭声惊醒，本来就没睡好的他，更是一阵起床气。

“谁啊？”带土凶狠的一声，他累的似乎已经忘记了他带这个小白毛回家的事。

“啊，糟糕··是不是又饿了，又当爹又当妈的好麻烦啊。”带土抱怨着，揉了揉还没睡醒的眼，正准备去冲牛奶。

“哟，哦比托哟。四代火影大人有事要见你哦。”带土的奶奶敲门进来，看着自家孙子急急忙忙慌乱中又带着几丝温柔的样子，笑眯了眼。

“啊。好的奶奶，麻烦你帮我照顾下这个小家伙了。”带土又急急忙忙穿好鞋。

“我去去就回。”带土又不放心的撇了一眼正在哭闹的小卡卡西。

————————————————————

火影楼。

咚咚咚，带土轻轻的敲门。

“火影大人。”带土单膝跪地。

“带土吗？来了啊，没有其他人的时候叫我水门老师就好了。”四代转过身来，突然笑了，眼睛眯成了一条缝。老师的笑容真的很灿烂啊，和其他人不一样，和他在一起，没有隔阂，没有长尊，很温暖。老师拜托的事，也无法拒绝。

“水门老师，不知道找我有什么事。是关于卡卡西吗？”带土抬头，对上老师湛蓝清澈，却又有点无奈的眼眸。

“啊。昨晚带土的奶奶来找过我了呢，说是希望小卡卡西暂时住在你们家，听说带土把小卡卡西照顾的很好呢。况且···”四代语塞，转过头，望着窗外昨晚被九尾洗礼过的木叶，语气凝重的说。

“现在木叶受到重创，大家都认为是宇智波操纵九尾干的。带土，我有个S级任务要交给你。卡卡西他是十尾人柱力，如果他能入住宇智波家，也能暂时缓解宇智波和木叶之间的敌意。卡卡西，只有交给你我才放心。”

“诶诶诶！不会吧，老师要我一直照顾他？”可是，小卡卡西不哭的时候还是蛮可爱的。带土幻想着卡卡西不哭的时候的样子，脸颊隐隐约约看到红晕。

  * ··

于是，小卡卡西正式入住宇智波带土家，就这样，过了4年。

————————————————————

“遇见你，是我前世修来的缘分。”

————————————————————

**第三章 ** **童年**

旗木卡卡西4岁了，到了可以进忍者学校的年纪。

宇智波带土12岁，到了即将到来的忍者学校毕业考试的年纪。

太阳渐渐落山，天空中的火烧云转瞬即逝，被偷换的是那一抹明月。

————————————————————

带土还在为下忍考试，影分身术，苦苦练习。

“啊！！！！影分身术！！”砰的一声，一个貌似柔软纸片人的带土分身出现在旁边。

“可恶！！啊啊！影分身术！！”带土他并不气馁，一鼓作气，继续凝聚查克拉。

“啊啊啊！影分身术。”

————————————————————

此时，卡卡西正穿着宇智波家族的族服，连体小裙子，坐在走廊上饶有兴致的看着正为在修行的满头大汗，气喘吁吁的带土。小卡卡西一副与世无争的样子，年纪小小的，说出来的话，做出来的事，在带土看来，却充满了讥讽，简直是一刀见血。

“喂，笨蛋带土。我看你练这么久，我都会了，你还不会吗？”卡卡西翻身跳过走廊围栏，直接跳到带土面前。

“影分身术！”一个完美的小卡卡西呈现在带土面前。

“可恶，你想打架吗？卡卡西。”此时的带土，张牙舞爪，心里气愤的热气直往头顶喷。简直就想把眼前这个虽说是天才，却嘴毒不饶人的卡卡西干趴下，一解心头之恨。顺势，带土闪到卡卡西身后，一把抓住卡卡西的肩膀往后拉，趁眼前人不注意，一拳厚厚实实的打在了卡卡西脸上。

虽说忍术学的很快，可毕竟没有经过忍者学校培训的卡卡西，对眼前人并不知道改怎样防御，卡卡西一个踉跄倒地。带土这家伙真是暴力，擦着被打中的嘴角，卡卡西愤愤的想，然而嘴毒不饶人，就算被打了也还是要说。

“带土，你这么暴力，小心眼，又吊车尾。将来谁敢嫁给你。”4岁的卡卡西，已经有了那名副其实的死鱼眼。那双清澈眼睛盯着带土，宁静又平淡，仿佛在说着我不想和你打架。

“卡卡西，我将来可是要当火影的男人！等我开了写轮眼，绝对要你的好看！你给我等着。”一瞬间，带土从自家后院跳走了，留下了几片树叶缓缓落下。留下卡卡西一人站在后院里，望天。不知道自己在想什么。

————————————————————

晚饭之前，带土一直把自己关在房间里不愿意出来，生闷气。不知道是生吊车尾的自己的气，还是毒嘴卡卡西的。

“喂，带土，来吃晚饭了。奶奶做了你喜欢吃的··”话还没说完，砰的一声，门开了。卡卡西正在敲门的小手悬在了半空。这家伙不知道又在生什么气。

“说过了，在家叫我带土哥。”带土推开自己觉得超惹人厌的卡卡西，走向餐厅。随后，卡卡西也跟了过来，径直坐下，坐在带土对面。

“这是什么鱼？真好吃。”卡卡西拿着碗，又夹了一块鱼。

“这是秋刀鱼，卡卡西。”说完温柔的摸了摸卡卡西的头。在奶奶面前，带土对卡卡西，从来都是无尽的温柔。因为他不想要奶奶担心其实他们两个经常吵架。带土从来不觉得自己大就该让着他。但是在奶奶面前，他做不到。其实带土自己也不知道自己为什么老是和卡卡西吵架，大概是因为4岁的卡卡西已经有自己的想法了，相比自己，又非常优秀，实在是···太讨人厌了。

“切。”卡卡西低哼一声。自从他记事起，他就不记得有哪次，奶奶不在的时候，带土有这么温柔得对待过他。不过卡卡西不知道自己为什么老是喜欢针对带土，和他抬杠，大概是很想看他生气暴躁的样子吧。

“那个，带土哥。既然忍者学校的毕业忍术是影分身术的话，那是不是证明我已经是下忍了呢？” 卡卡西哪壶不开提哪壶。然而在奶奶面前，带土肯定会尽量保持冷静，满足他所有的要求，有理的，无理的全部。

“啊···那个···是啊···哈哈哈···”带土尴尬的笑着。

“明天我就带你去找水门老师，让他破格给卡卡西考试。”切，他能考过我就把这个月的秋刀鱼全部吃了。带土盯着正在吃鱼的小卡卡西。其实，带土内心还是觉得卡卡西可以考过的。糟糕，这样的话，那我宇智波带土不是要被所有人笑话了吗？！可恶的卡卡西！

卡卡西被带土盯着吃饭，感觉快要吃不下去了。

“带土哥，你也想吃秋刀鱼？”顺势夹了好多带土不爱吃的秋刀鱼到他碗里整他，因为奶奶在，他不能拒绝。

卡卡西得意的笑。

————————————————————

“如果可以，让我们一直这样下去。”

————————————————————

**第四章 ** **下忍-** **水门组**

果然，意料之中。卡卡西凭借着每天看带土练习，顺利以比鼬还年纪小的年纪，从忍者学校毕业了，和带土一样成为了下忍。可是这样的拥有天才称号的卡卡西，并不受人待见，受人排挤，而导致无论分到哪个班都遭到了拒绝。

四代目无奈，他决定亲自带卡卡西，毕竟是友人的遗孤，宇智波的养子，木叶的十尾以及年轻一代的希望。四代目自然也很为他骄傲，鸣人佐助才刚进忍者学校一年级，卡卡西居然都已经可以毕业了。

“带土，琳，卡卡西。我是你们的担当上忍，以后多指教。”

“什么！和卡卡西一班？”带土指着卡卡西咆哮道，他无法相信他居然和比他小8岁的卡卡西分在了一组，他没想到自己在家要照顾他，在外面居然还要照顾他，真是上辈子结的什么仇啊。

“是。水门老师。”琳和卡卡西异口同声。

“但是，老师。卡卡西他不行的，他才4岁，他没有实战经验的老师。”带土解释道，并不是出于嫉妒，而是成为一个真正的下忍，还是会有机会遇到难度大，有生命危险任务的。卡卡西才4岁，他不想让他处于危险之中，他想保护他，但自己总觉得有心无力。

“那带土就多关心关心卡卡西桑咯。”四代目微微一笑，感觉春暖花开。卡卡西真的可以作为一名下忍，完成任务吗？有带土在的话一定可以。

“年龄算什么，实力说话。”卡卡西淡淡的说。和带土分在一组，虽然嘴上很不屑，心里却很开心，终于追上你，可以和你站在一起，并肩战斗了。

“你没有资格成为下忍，卡卡西。”带土起身拽住了卡卡西的衣领，因为担心又或者是害怕，带土说完就飞快的从教室跑出去了。所有人都望着教室门口的方向。

————————————————————

这年卡卡西和带土一起，成功晋升为下忍。大家都互赠礼物，卡卡西给带土准备了一个防风护目镜，而带土却因不想让卡卡西进入下忍组执行任务而没有准备任何礼物。带土在这年间，和琳的关系越来越好，却对卡卡西爱理不理。

“下忍礼物。”卡卡西伸手，他很少主动找带土。

“没有礼物，你本来就不该成为下忍。”带土生气了，他撇过脸。

“所以不该成为下忍的人，你怎么好意思要我给你准备礼物！”带土又转过头，低头恶狠狠的盯着眼前这个小不点。

“好吧。反正就算你给我准备了什么礼物，也不会是什么好东西，没用的东西只会碍事。”卡卡西口是心非的反驳，说完也撇过脸望向另一边。心理却很不是滋味，带土为什么给所有人都准备了礼物，偏偏没有他的份。于是乎，卡卡西在内心世界幻想带土不给他准备礼物的100个理由···

这一年，其他班的下忍都合伙排挤卡卡西，欺负他。然而卡卡西并不在乎，他天才旗木卡卡西，4岁从忍校毕业，比鼬年纪还小的天才，他不屑于与其他任何人交流，更不想对欺负他的人还手，因为他不想给带土惹事。毕竟自己寄人篱下，眼下这个唯独和自己有那么一点点关系的带土，都对他爱理不理了，卡卡西心理很难受，但又不善于表达，也不知道和谁去说。

只有自己躲在被子里哭，默默的抹食自己的眼泪。

————————————————————

深夜，带土突然敲了卡卡西的房门。

“卡卡西，睡了吗？”因为今天带土听水门老师说明天将有一个非常危险，难度非常高的D级任务。门开了，低头看向穿着自己睡衣的卡卡西，卡卡西并没有说话，眼眶湿湿的，看上去好像刚哭过。带土的手不自觉的抚上了卡卡西的眼睛，擦去了还留在眼角的泪珠。

“卡卡西，我有话要对你说···”带土抱着自己的枕头走进了卡卡西的房间，关上了门，理所应当的一个大字躺在了卡卡西床上。弄得卡卡西上床也不是，不上床也不是，就呆呆的站在原地，沉默不语。

“卡卡西，明天的任务···我希望你可以···然后我们···”带土自顾自的说着，卡卡西却没有在听。

“带土，我们是怎样的关系。”卡卡西突然出声，显然卡卡西对这一段时间带土对自己爱理不理的态度耿耿于怀。带土对于这突如其来的问题，无所适从，想了一会。

“你和我一样，都没有父母。但是我们一起长大，所以我们应该是兄弟关系吧。”带土平静的说，然后突然坐起来，看向卡卡西，内心却很凝重，因为这个问题的关系，卡卡西他到底在想什么，又或者是因为明天任务的压力，他到底该怎么做。

是吗？原来是兄弟关系啊···卡卡西想，原来兄弟就是一辈子在一起，一起战斗，相互照顾，相互依靠。

————————————————————

“现实越残酷，内心的空洞就越大。”

————————————————————

**第五章 ** **神无毗桥之战**

第二天，清晨，三个人按照约定的时间到木叶大门集合。意外的事，带土今天没有迟到，而是早早的就准备好，肩膀靠着大门等了。

“哟，带土今天路上居然没遇见老婆婆，也没有迷路，真是稀奇啊。”卡卡西说完便撇过脸。情况反常，不见带土任何反驳，卡卡西回过头，带土神情凝重，心情看起来不太好，就好像发生了什么不好的事一样。

“好了，既然大家都到齐了，我来分解一下任务吧。”水门老师把地图拿出来摊开，边用手比划着边说。他们的任务就是嵌入敌人的后方，而波风水门自己则是对敌人进行正面攻击，小队最终的目的是摧毁神无毗桥。

“哟西，我们出发吧。”卡卡西斗志满满，他很兴奋，这是他的第一个任务，也是和带土一起的第一个任务，他终于不用眼巴巴的看着带土修炼了，自己也终于有机会和他站在一起，并肩作战。

————————————————————

夜晚，篝火烧的劈里啪啦响，夏天的知了也息在树上有节奏的鸣唱，一切都显得那么安逸和宁静。可带土翻来覆去却怎么也睡不着，他有一种不详的预感，他宇智波一族尖锐敏感的第六感告诉他，危险即将来临。带土起身坐起，发现水门老师也没有睡着，而是静静的坐在前方的大石上为三人守夜。

“老师···”带土踟蹰着，纠结的爬上石头，“老师，这次任务大概有多少敌人，都是什么水平的？我···”一句自己担心没有能力保护好同伴，说不出口。

“带土是在担心卡卡西吗？放心，只要你们有危险，老师一定会突然出现帮助你们的！”水门说完，手便抚上了带土的头。带土听了老师的一番话，似乎沉甸甸的心稍微轻松了一些，他转过头，望向神无毗桥的方向。

带土就这样和老师在大石上坐了一晚上。

晒着月光，吹着风，聆听着夏日的奏章。

————————————————————

晨露照人稀。

太阳的第一道曙光照进森林，透过晨露，晶莹剔透，像珍贵的珠宝，又像刚落下的眼泪。

卡卡西醒来，伸了个懒腰，昨晚似乎睡了个好觉呢。转过头查看带土方向的睡袋，这个爱迟到的吊车尾果然在睡懒觉。

而事实则是带土昨晚在大石上坐着坐着就睡着了，是水门老师把他抱过来放进睡袋的。

“喂，懒鬼，起床了，要出任务了。”卡卡西用脚踢着带土的睡袋，没醒。于是卡卡西突然跳到带土头顶上的大树上，使劲的摇晃树枝，露珠咕噜咕噜的往下滴，全部砸在了带土的脸上，然后顺着脸又滑下。带土似乎是被什么惊醒一样，嗖的一声坐起，双手合掌。

“啊！！对不起，我又迟到了！！”说完就好像意识到什么，抬头往上一看，原来是卡卡西这个魂淡在摇树枝。望向卡卡西的带土脸上，还挂着晶莹剔透的露珠。

“爱哭鬼。你怎么又哭了？”卡卡西坏笑。

“卡卡西！”这个小不点卡卡西真的太坏太惹人厌了！三言两语就能把带土惹炸毛发怒，带土现在连杀了他的心都有了。

“有人来了！”突然，卡卡西歪着头，望向神无毗桥方向，突然紧张起来。这时，水门也早已从大石上跳下，瞬身飞回三人身边。

“出发。偷袭成功后集合。散！”四人应声同时飞走。

————————————————————

几时后，一声尖叫，带土和卡卡西顺声回头，琳已经被敌人抓住并隐身带走。只留下声音，“一个小鬼加一个小不点，想要救这女孩的命，就拿你们的命来偿！”原本团结的队伍，因为这一意外的出现，而出现裂痕。

“卡卡西，我们去救琳，一定要把她活着带回来！”带土想要去救琳，他重情义，把同伴看的比自己还重要，他是绝对不会对琳见死不救的！

而卡卡西这边却冷静的让人害怕。

“刚刚敌人不是也说了，想要救琳的话，得要用我们两人的命来偿吗？所以，我们应该遵守忍者的规则，先执行任务，敌人应该不会杀琳。而且···”卡卡西自顾自的说着，而带土根本就没有在听。带土低着头，双手紧紧握拳，眼泪从眼角流出。

“你怎么又哭了？”看到流泪的带土，卡卡西停止了他的作战指挥，只是看着眼前的带土，卡卡西一手扶额，吊车尾的你理智一点。“喂。别哭···”可话还没说完，就被带土一拳打过来，还没来得及反应，就实实的落在左脸。牙齿划过口腔，卡卡西坐在地上，一股咸咸的味道充斥着口腔。

“确实，打破忍者规则的是垃圾。但是在我看来，不重视的同伴的人，连垃圾都不如！”说完带土便转身朝着琳被带走的方向离开。

卡卡西也不示弱，他朝着相反的方向走去。

————————————————————

“你只是个不切实际的理想主义罢了。”

————————————————————

**第六章 ** **带土之死**

在石洞门口，带土站在树上，盯着貌似是敌人洞穴的入口。我该怎么做才能救出琳呢，带土在胡思乱想着作战计划。

“去死吧！小鬼。”敌人突然从天而降，眼看就要刺中带土。

啊！！完蛋了！！带土来不及反应，站在原地一动不动。

突然，一个银发小不点不知道从什么地方蹦出来，拔出白牙，挡住了敌人的攻击。带土错愕的盯着挡在自己前方的卡卡西，他，卡卡西救了自己？

“别发呆，带土。会死的！”卡卡西说完便弹开的攻击的敌人，正要转头查看带土的时候。另一个隐身的敌人突然现身，刀尖从下至上，划伤了卡卡西的左眼，鲜血直流，卡卡西吃痛倒在树枝上，捂着受伤的眼睛，身体一缩一缩。

带土看到受伤的卡卡西，他是为救自己而受伤的···自己真没用···自己是个吊车尾···我将来可是要做火影的人！感受到危险的靠近，带土本能的起身，双眼突然鲜红的两勾玉旋转起来，双手紧握苦无，突然转身刺入身后隐形人的胸口。

“从现在开始，同伴，由我来保护！”带土抬头，眼睛里两勾玉出现在敌人眼前。

“你为什么看得见··写··轮眼？” 只见被刺中的敌人，表情痛苦，面目狰狞，随即倒下，从树干上坠下落地。

“带土，你的眼睛···”卡卡西惊讶，一向都是爱哭，不讲理，又吊车尾的带土，居然保护了自己。看着带土的背影，卡卡西不禁觉得，带土，真的可以很让人安心呢，“带土，谢··”

可是卡卡西还没的及向带土道谢，“卡卡西，你的眼睛···，你为了救我··呜呜呜··”带土哭的稀里哗啦，眼泪又流了下来。卡卡西见状，便上前抱住带土，试图去安慰。

可是带土却突然停止了流泪，他轻轻把卡卡西推开，“琳还在里面！”

“走！”两人进入洞穴。

————————————————————

开了血轮眼的带土，攻势一发不可挡，配合宇智波一族特有的火遁·豪火球之术和卡卡西自创的忍术雷遁·雷切，没用多久就把敌人全部干掉，并救出了琳。大家都松了一口气，可就在逃出洞口的时候，洞穴坍塌。

碎石巨石像冰雹一样落下，卡卡西因为之前眼睛受伤，反应变慢，被一块小碎石砸中头部倒地。带土回头，不好！卡卡西头顶上还有一块巨石正在落下，眼看就要砸中卡卡西。身体不自觉地，冲过去抓住卡卡西的手，一把把他扔了出去，可自己却已经来不及躲避巨石。

一阵灰尘落净后，卡卡西睁眼，带土已经被压在巨石下。卡卡西飞快起身，拼命的去抬巨石，但是眼前的巨石实在是太沉，太沉，怎么也推不开。卡卡西绝望的双膝跪地，双手紧紧握拳，眼泪不停的从眼眶流出，滴在了充斥着灰尘地上，浸润。从来就没有在带土面前哭过的卡卡西，瞬间眼泪如泉涌，他痛苦，他悔恨，他不知道该怎么办。带土说的对，他就是个垃圾，连同伴都救不了的废物。什么天才，什么队长，他卡卡西是个只知道指挥别人，是个只会踏着同伴的身体向前走的，自以为是的魂淡。

“卡卡西···”巨石下传来带土微弱的喊声，“够了··别推了··我的右半身已经被压碎··我已经不行了···”带土气息越来越微弱，“对了··就只剩我没有送你下忍礼物了吧···放心··不是没用的东西··这只写轮眼就送给你了··希望能帮助到你··答应我··保护好琳··”

“带土··”卡卡西痛，说不出口，更无法拒绝这沉甸甸的礼物。

————————————————————

一声巨响，洞穴又开始坍塌了。

来不及说再见的生离死别。

“快走！”带土用最后的一丝力气朝卡卡西喊出。此时，琳也向卡卡西伸出右手，“快握住我的手卡卡西！”一发力，卡卡西被拽了出去，再回头看，带土已经被碎石淹没，消失在石海中···

卡卡西流着泪，泪水浸湿了面罩。等他再次睁眼的时候，左眼已经变成鲜红的三勾玉。

瞬间电光闪耀，千鸟悲鸣。

在写轮眼的辅助下，雷切变得势不可挡，瞬间刺穿所有敌人的心脏。

“带土，我会带着你的眼睛，看清这个这世界。”卡卡西的眼睛在滴血，但他明白，再多的眼泪，也救不回带土的命。他要带着带土的眼睛，代替他完成他的梦想，他旗木卡卡西，要成为火影！

卡卡西的带土死了，连同他儿时的记忆一样，无论是欢喜还是悲伤或是绝望还是无奈，都，随风飘散···

————————————————————

“时间万物有光的地方必有影，

正因为想要守护爱，

才会衍生出憎恨。”

————————————————————

**第七章 ** **宇智波养子和琳之死**

樱花瓣落下，随风飘向远方。

不知是带着对谁的思念。

第三次忍界大战结束了，所有人都站在慰灵碑前，闭着眼哀悼。

在卡卡西面前的这块，上面写着：“木叶英雄----宇智波带土，”卡卡西闭着眼，痛说不出口，泪也已流干。为了带土，为了他的梦想，他，旗木卡卡西，要坚强！

“那个孩子，怎么办？旗木卡卡西，他拥有本不属于他的宇智波一族写轮眼。”木叶警署部队的副队长对宇智波富岳耳语。

“听说宇智波带土牺牲的很英勇壮烈，就顺着他的意思吧。至于旗木卡卡西的处置，听由火影安排。”富岳望了一眼卡卡西，低声回答道。

————————————————————

火影大楼内。

“卡卡西，带土已经牺牲了··”卡卡西听到这里，撇过头，试着不去看水门老师。“带土的奶奶也年事已高。”水门继续说，“宇智波家族也希望你继续留在族地内，我会尽快给你安排另外一个家庭，卡卡西。”

又要换地方了吗？卡卡西他没有意见，也不做任何回答，只是一动不动的站着，像天里的稻草。

他旗木卡卡西，也许就是一个漂流瓶，谁捡到就是谁的。

没有来源，更没有归宿。

“好的，麻烦老师了。”卡卡西的声音冰冷，但水门从他的眼中看到的是，深深的痛苦和悔恨。卡卡西的带土走了，他的兄弟，他的朋友，他的至亲。

————————————————————

宇智波宅。

太阳已经落山了，就在距离木叶警署不远处的宇智波宅，一座不大不小的庭院，门口站在四个人。

凉凉的风轻刮，不知扰乱了谁的心思，谁的发。

还是在宇智波族地吗？卡卡西撇撇嘴，心想，没有带土的宇智波，根本就不是他想要的宇智波，他卡卡西不承认这样的宇智波。也许是一时赌气，他居然也开始模仿起带土的语气幼稚起来，似乎有些不讲理。

“那卡卡西就拜托你们了。”四代目微微低头以示感谢。随后又回过头对卡卡西说“卡卡西，以后他们就是你的养父母了，要好好听父母的话，知道吗？”四代目温柔的脸庞，被夕阳照着，有点泛红，依然是那样的好看。

“我们一定会尽心尽力，视卡卡西为己出，好好照顾，让他健康长大。”对面的宇智波深深的一鞠躬。卡卡西似乎被这样超乎寻常的毕恭毕敬的鞠躬所惊，又看起来像是惧怕宇智波那会滴血的眼睛，他紧紧拽住水门的衣角，身体微微往后躲。

“卡卡西，和他们好好相处吧。”一双温柔的大手突然出现在卡卡西背后，轻轻的把卡卡西往前推，随后就是一个四代目的招牌微笑。卡卡西他无法拒绝，不能让水门老师难堪，更不能让水门老师失望。

“哦多桑，哦噶桑。以后请多指教。”卡卡西硬着头皮慢慢走到宇智波夫妇面前，也是深深的一鞠躬。宇智波夫妇似乎很喜欢卡卡西，笑得都合不拢嘴，一直在夸卡卡西长得精致好看，言行举止也得体，水门老师教的好。

对面的四代目，尴尬的笑着，不好意思的摸着自己的头。

————————————————————

卡卡西在宇智波养父母家的第一年，卡卡西和琳又被派出去任务。

与此同时，带土也被斑救下，关在了地下室里，并帮他用木遁修复了受损身体。于情于理带土都应该为感谢斑而留下，可他放心不下他的第七班，他的同伴，他的挚友，他的兄弟。

在卡卡西与琳执行拯救四尾的任务中，被众多雾隐村上忍包围。

同时，带土也被白绝告知卡卡西和琳遇到强敌，有生命危险。立刻，马上！带土从床上跳起，随手拿了一件长袍套上，就往卡卡西和琳的方向飞奔。

不知是太迟还是太早，就在带土赶到现场的时候，他双眼瞪大，带土无法相信他的眼睛，眼泪不自觉的从带土眼中流出，没有感情和温度。

————————————————————

雷切贯穿了琳的心脏。

血从琳胸口滴下，落进了地上的水滩中，溅出小小的水花。

万花筒写轮眼在卡卡西和带土两个人眼中同时绽放。

此时的卡卡西，看着被自己雷切贯穿身体的琳，眼前一黑，昏倒在地。

“假的，都是假的！”带土疯狂的质疑着这个世界，我拼命救下来的同伴杀了我最的喜欢的人！“水门你不是说我们有困难你救会跳出来解决吗？那现在你的人在哪里？”

“还有你！卡卡西，你不是答应过我会保护琳吗？”这样的世界我不接受！

“感受绝望的痛苦吧！”木遁绽放，带土大开杀戒。

带土一身染血，在血色月光的照映下，显得更加殷红而变得有些黑暗。带土杀光所有人后，踩上并穿透过卡卡西倒在血泊里的身体，试图去触摸琳的脸，无意识的，手指也穿透过了琳的身体。

收起万花筒，带土才抚上自己最喜欢的人的脸，他抱着琳痛哭，自己明明没有死，却连一句我回来了都没来得及说。对着自己最喜欢的女孩脸，更连一句我喜欢你也没来得及说。琳你不是说要看着我，一直看着我吗？

这个世界果然是虚假的，这个世界果然如同地狱！

“琳，我要创造一个有你的世界，那里有你，也有卡卡西。”

————————————————————

“因为是做梦，所以可以随心所欲。”

————————————————————

**第八章 ** **暗部卡卡西**

带土走了，琳也走了，卡卡西如同没有了灵魂的躯壳，过着与世隔绝，行尸走肉般的生活。卡卡西变得孤僻少语，他不想与任何人有任何牵扯或是关系，因为他怕，他害怕，羁绊被斩断后的那份痛苦。每个人都是这样，一个一个离去，都是因为自己，父亲，母亲，带土，琳···

卡卡西认为是自己害死了他们，心中充满了愧疚。他每晚都会被噩梦惊醒，不睡觉的时候就只会修炼，他想通过修炼，暂时忘记内心的伤痛。他也知道只有就这样，变得强大，才有能力保护自己珍惜的人。

————————————————————

就这样，又过了4年。卡卡西8岁了。

卡卡西在自己宇智波养父母家过的很好，养父母对他照顾的无微不至，甚至还教他宇智波家族家传的豪火球术，卡卡西也天资甚高不负期望，把宇智波家的火遁练的炉火纯青。再加上自己自创的雷切和跟着三代目修炼学得的土遁，卡卡西凭借这样得优势，直接跳级从下忍晋升为上忍，成为了木叶有史以来，宇智波家的最年轻的上忍。当然第二年轻的是，宇智波家另外一位天才，宇智波鼬，那年 9岁。

————————————————————

暗部。

暗部队长正在念着分组的名单。

“···第6组···第7组，宇智波鼬，旗木···额···宇智波卡卡西，宇智波止水。第8组···第9组···”

“什么？为什么把三个宇智波分在一组？”

“没错，就是他，那个卡卡西就是杀死同伴的垃圾。”

“对啊，说的好听，什么赠与，说不定他的写轮眼根本就是抢来的，然后杀人灭口。”

“幸好没和那个卡卡西分在一组，不然性命不保啊。”

“三个宇智波分在一组不是正好吗？让他们自相残杀。”

“对啊，反正宇智波一族本来就没一个好东西。”

众人突然热议起来，其声音之大，就连站在外面的人都可以听见。卡卡西怒视着他们，手指紧握，指甲掐进肉中，压出一道道血迹。我不允许你们污蔑和玷污宇智波一族的名号！

“安静！”暗部队长突然发声，“分组名单已发下，现在按照分组，各归各队，散！”

嗖的一声，暗部队长瞬闪消失不见。卡卡西见暗部队长已下令解散，正准备掉头就揍刚刚所有说他坏话人的时候，手突然被一道力量拦住。卡卡西转过头，那是自己队里的宇智波鼬。

“卡卡西，忍者是什么？”只比卡卡西大1岁的鼬眨了眨眼，“回答完我这个问题后，你才可以动手。”

“喂，那个卡卡西你动手啊？宇智波的废物，杀同伴的垃圾，怎么？现在我们人多不敢动了？”那群人的带头起哄的调戏式的说到，随后众人对着卡卡西大笑。

卡卡西再也忍耐不住了，他手臂一甩，甩开了先前抓着他手的鼬，突然猛地往前冲，几招就把带头起哄的人压制在身后的墙上，因为身高的劣势，卡卡西吃力的掐着对方的脖子，右手电光闪烁。卡卡西刚准备发起进攻时，右手又被另外一个更大的力量抓住。

“卡卡西，你想在这里杀人吗？闹够了就停下。”水门抓住了卡卡西的右手腕，声色俱厉。他用力往后一拉，卡卡西硬生生地被甩在了对面的墙上，墙壁出现裂缝，可想当时水门下手之重，卡卡西随后便跌落在地。

“老师！明明是他···”卡卡西愤怒，为什么他的老师不站在自己这边，为什么要帮那样一个魂淡。卡卡西再度结印准备攻击，完全就当他水门老师不在场一样，还没等卡卡西发起攻击。

“止水，鼬。把卡卡西带走，关起来！。”水门发话。

“是！火影大人。”两个宇智波一同将卡卡西压制在地，卡卡西脸贴着冰冷的地板，他不甘心，他想要起身杀了这个侮辱宇智波名号的魂淡，但却被压得无法动弹。

————————————————————

地牢中。

卡卡西双眼被封住，双手被绑住，他跪在地上，低着头，一动也不动，就像死了一样。

“卡卡西，你现在可以回答我的问题了？”鼬看着跪在地上的卡卡西说道。

“嘘，鼬，让他自己冷静一下。”说话的是止水，毕竟年纪较这两人要大，言行举止都更为成熟一些。“我们先出去吧。”随即拉着鼬便离开了。

什么是忍者？卡卡西心想。如果带土或者琳在的话，或许他能得到什么提示或者答案呢。带土？带土吗？卡卡西突然想起了带土的话，“不重视同伴的人，连垃圾都不如！”我··我攻击同伴了吗？他是同伴吗？但是他也是木叶的忍者啊···

跪在地上的卡卡西，突然颤抖起来，他低声说着仿佛只有自己听得到的话，“谢谢你，带土，你再一次拯救了我，拯救了我踏上屠杀木叶同伴的不归路。”卡卡西哭了，泪水浸湿了封住他眼睛的眼罩，随后又顺着鼻子滴下，一滴一滴的滴落在地牢里的木地板上，发出了没有规律的滴答声。

————————————————————

“谁也阻止不了这个世界制造垃圾的轮回。”

————————————————————

**第九章 ** **宇智波养父母之死和被灭门惨案**

日复一日，年复一年，卡卡西在暗部也已有2个年头。

这一年，卡卡西10岁了。

宇智波带土的奶奶也在这一年因年事过高去世了。

清晨，下着小雨，天气已经转凉，嗖嗖的刮得人不得不把手直往袖口里伸。卡卡西又一次按时来到木叶墓地，他带着几只刚在后山采的野花，跪在慰灵碑前，只是这次又多了一个墓碑。

“奶奶···我··对不起··都是因为我··没能让您的孙子··在您最后的年月陪伴您··呜··”卡卡西的身体开始颤抖，泣不成声。他自己都不知从什么时候开始，自己也成了像带土一样爱哭的人。自己从前明明从来不会流泪的，也不懂得伤心难过为何物。

卡卡西就这样跪在宇智波奶奶的慰灵碑前，一跪就是一天。太阳缓缓地往西边落下，不一会儿，阳光就消失不见。曜黑的天空挂上了血红色的月亮，血月下的木叶仿佛比没有月亮的晚上更漆黑。这血月好像每10年才有一次，卡卡西依稀记得听奶奶说，10年前的今天，天空上也是挂着滴血的红月。

此时跪了一天的卡卡西，脚已麻，他吃力的站起来，正准备回家。他的宇智波养父是木叶警署的副队长，肩负重责，晚上一般要值班，所以卡卡西准备去警署一趟，顺便接养父一起回家。

卡卡西在宇智波养父母家的这几年里，被照顾的无微不至。卡卡西很感激他的养父母，即便是对自己这样没有血缘关系，人们口中流传的冷血同伴杀手又是个尾兽人柱力的他，对于自己这种人，他们还依然尽心尽力，卡卡西暗暗发誓，他的养父母，他一定要保护好他们。本来就什么都没有的他，他已经，不能再失去了。

————————————————————

暗部顶楼天台。

天台上，一个身穿黑色长袍，上面印着红色祥云，带着虎纹面具的人隐藏着自己的气息，偷偷的与暗部的天才精英宇智波鼬会面。

“我要你帮我一个忙。”鼬说着，看不出任何感情，“我要你和我一起，杀光宇智波一族。”

“哦？有意思。”面具人突然提起了兴趣，右手托腮，“杀光你自己的族人吗？”

短短的会话，两人意见立马就达成一致，那就是歼灭宇智波一族。

————————————————————

宇智波族地。

傍晚。两个黑影从宇智波族地正门屋顶飞入，在血红的月色下闪烁。

宇智波宅内，一家又一家，熄灭的灯被拉亮后，被残忍杀害的族人血四溅在窗户上，地上和天花板上。连惨叫求饶的机会都不给，受害者就直接没有了呼吸。面具人轻松就完成了自己和鼬约定好的一半的屠杀任务。

“最后一家了。”面具人擦了擦自己被血溅红的面具，朝着寄养卡卡西的宇智波家走去。

此时的卡卡西，刚从墓地回来。他刚走到木叶警署，就发现不对劲，平时都有站在门口的警卫，今晚全部都不见了，再抬头看，警署顶层玻璃裂开，破碎的玻璃碎片沾满了鲜血，新鲜的还在往下滴。

“···哦多桑··”卡卡西快速跑进木叶警署内，看到横竖躺着十几具尸体，他心里越害怕发生的事，越是真实的在他眼前发生了。他又飞快的跑上三楼，自己养父的办公室内，他踟蹰着推开了门。

养父惨死的样子映入卡卡西眼中，一如当年压在巨石下的带土和被自己雷切贯穿心脏的琳，那种痛苦和惊愕的表情，眼泪都来不及流。卡卡西掏出苦无，瞬身敲碎养父办公室的玻璃窗，直接从警署已破碎的玻璃窗跳出，往寄养自己的宇智波宅飞奔。

血月下，卡卡西沉重的喘息，他用最快的速度，飞奔到了自己家。

月色太红，卡卡西看不清这个人的脸，似乎是身着黑色长袍，面带面具。他不敢轻易靠近，两人对峙。而似乎这个面具人是在等待卡卡西出现一样，左手掐着卡卡西养母的脖子，右手握着一把苦无抵着她的颈动脉。

“卡卡西！快逃！”养母带着哭腔喊道，全身上下已经遍体鳞伤，伤口还在流血，似乎在他来之前就已经被虐待过了。

“哦噶桑！”卡卡西想上前，却又不敢擅自挪动一步。

“卡卡西，等你好久了，差点就要错过一出好戏。”面具人开口了。

“你是谁！你怎么知道我的名字，为什么要滥杀无辜的人，快放开我母亲！”一连串的疑问，卡卡西几乎是吼出来的。

呲的一声，是鲜血喷出的声音。

对面的面具人已经把宇智波养母杀死，一刀致命，没有挣扎，仿佛没有痛苦。

“你这个魂淡！”卡卡西突然泪流满面。查克拉凝聚在右手，杀气喷薄而出。卡卡西像猛兽一样突然冲出，飞向面具人。眼前的面具人居然不躲不闪，眼看手里尖锐鸣叫的雷切就要命中敌人的心脏，可突然到达面具人胸前的手居然从他身体里穿了过去，一个用力过猛，卡卡西狠狠的撞上了自家宅子的走廊栏杆，栏杆碎了一地。

卡卡西没有时间躺在地上休息，快速起身，结印，对着面具人又是一顿火遁·豪火球之术。可面具人还是毫发无伤，可恶！忍术什么的对他都没用吗？那么物理攻击呢？从刃具包里掏出5枚手里剑，向面具人扔去，还是穿过去了。可恶！卡卡西气愤的一拳打在已破碎的木板地上。

“卡卡西，你招数秀完了吗？你秀完了，可轮到我了。”空间波动，只见面具人从右眼中掏出一长串铁链，分别锁在了自己的左手和右手腕上，他摇了摇刚被锁好的手腕，突然向卡卡西冲过来。

卡卡西做好防御姿势，蓄势待发。还是和之前一样，卡卡西的攻击全部落空，从面具人身体穿了过去，可是就在卡卡西穿过去的一瞬间，卡卡西却被他手上的铁链缠住。面具人手一用力，卡卡西的脖子被勒的发紧，没办法起身。面具人手又往后一拉，被勒住脖子的卡卡西被铁链拖着在地上向面具人方向滑动。此时，面具人右手持铁链，左手试图去抓卡卡西的肩膀。

可恶！不能在这里输！卡卡西就在面具人铁链有所松懈，在他抓住自己肩膀的一瞬，突然从地上跳起，反手掏出一把苦无往面具人的肩膀刺去。鲜血从被刺中的地方流出，

击中了？天才贤十的卡卡西快速的分析着，难道十面具人在抓住自己肩膀的一瞬间，自己的身体也必须实化？！

“卡卡西，我突然改变主意了。”被卡卡西刺中的面具人突然发笑，盯着面前异色眼眸的卡卡西“不陪你玩了。”语毕，木遁绽放，6根尖锐的木遁向卡卡西飞来，来不及躲闪，已经被缠住，把他摁在地上。面具人向卡卡西走去，停在了趴在地上的卡卡西面前。右手一抬，又有一根尖锐的木遁伸出，面具人动作顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫要不要插下去。

“等一下···”突然，卡卡西伸手抓住了面具人黑底红云的长袍的衣角，颤抖着，想站起来，却没有力气。

“怎么？想求我放过你？”面具人盯着脚下抓着自己衣角的卡卡西，“没想到高傲的天才卡卡西也有这么狼狈的一天！”一根木遁从卡卡西胸口插入，鲜血喷出。面具人避开要害，他现在只想折磨眼前人。

“我只想知道杀死我的人··你到底是谁··你的名字··”卡卡西仍然揪着面具人的衣角不放。对面的站着的人突然一脚踹开抓着他衣角的手，重重的踩了上去。

“在这个虚假的世界里，我谁也不是！”

“宇智波··为什么要屠杀宇智波一族··”卡卡西仍然不放弃的追问，带着哭腔。他旗木卡卡西，最后连带土一心想要守护的宇智波的名号也将要在他手上支离破碎。

“别跟我提宇智波！”面具人突然发怒，从卡卡西胸口抽回那根木条，又将它插进了卡卡西的没被踩住的另外一只手里。脚下的人痛苦的喘息着，鲜血从胸口的伤口中流出，白色的前院地板被染红了一片，卡卡西的呼吸越来越弱。

“卡卡西，我们还会再见面的。”面具人玩腻了似的，松开了束缚着卡卡西的木遁，转身，空间波动，然后消失不见。

看着消失的面具人，失血过多的卡卡西的眼睛缓缓地合上，昏死过去。

————————————————————

“卡卡西，你已经堕落成了一个只会耍嘴皮的人，

无论说什么都没有任何价值和意义，

后悔也晚了，现实只会残酷的向前推进。”

————————————————————

**第十章 ** **卡卡西第七班成立**

黑暗中，卡卡西以为自己会就这样死去···

————————————————————

木叶医院。

清晨，伴随着窗外布谷鸟的叫声，卡卡西瞬间睁开双眼。摸了摸胸口已经被包扎好的伤口，卡卡西这才意识到自己还活着。是谁救了自己呢？卡卡西记忆变得有些模糊，他只记得那个面具人··他屠杀了宇智波一族的所有人！

卡卡西他不能就这样躺在医院里，他随便在墙上撤了一件木叶披风，套上头，就从病房里的窗户上跳下，逃出医院。伤口被撕扯得生疼，走在人来人往的街上，他不知道自己要去哪，然后听见人们纷纷低声议论着一周前的事。是吗？自己已经昏迷一周了？

“太凶残了，连老人小孩都不放过。”

“是啊，不过听说有两个幸存者，但是一个也中了月读，到现在还没醒，另一个也是生命垂危。”

“另外那个不是宇智波家的人吧···听说是收养的那个天才卡卡西。”

“收养的都不放过吗··太惨了。”

卡卡西突然停住了脚步。是吗？宇智波还有一个幸存者。他一定要去看他，卡卡西自己也有写轮眼，说不定能帮助他醒过来。这次他一定要保护他，卡卡西以自己的生命起誓！

回到木叶医院，找到了宇智波佐助所在的病房。门掩着，并没有锁。卡卡西便顺势推开，房间里除了躺在床上的黑发少年并没有其他人。卡卡西轻轻走进病房观察他，除了眼睛被纱布包裹起来了，身上并没有其他的伤。于是，卡卡西伸手拨开了包住他眼睛的纱布，佐助表情痛苦，眼角流泪，嘴角还有唾液一直往下流，浸润了枕头，湿了一大片，分不清是眼泪还是唾液。

卡卡西左手抬起自己的护额露出写轮眼，三勾玉的写轮眼突然绽放变成万花筒，“解！”鲜血从卡卡西的左眼流出，他本能反应的用左手捂住左眼。等剧烈的眼痛牵扯到欲裂的头痛稍微有点恢复的时候，卡卡西抬头看向佐助，佐助紧绷的脸终于放松下来，成功了吗？

————————————————————

一年后，卡卡西11岁了。

所有忍者学校的学生们也迎来了忍校毕业季，到了三人一组的分班的时刻，就像所有上一辈，上上辈一样。卡卡西也应四代目要求退出暗部，并按指定要求前往学校担任宇智波佐助、漩涡鸣人和春野樱的担当上忍。

或许是因为佐助的姓氏，身为老师的卡卡西对他分外的关爱。他卡卡西，第七班，规矩由他定，话他说了算，他要给佐助开小灶，就是水门老师来了也阻止不了。

————————————————————

修炼场内。

“啊啊啊！！卡卡西老师偏心啊我说！！”鸣人双手抱头抱怨着。

“好了好了鸣人，你和小樱都没有雷属性的查克拉哦。”迎上来的是卡卡西老师温柔的笑颜。

好吧好吧，那我们不打扰你们‘修炼了’··

担任老师后的卡卡西，他试着去与人交流，学会怎样保持微笑。性格变得平易近人，爱开玩笑，并爱上了看R18 ···后来的一年里，卡卡西带领着自己的小队----卡卡西第七班，顺利完成各种任务，伙伴之间的羁绊也愈来愈深厚，师徒之间的感情也越来越深，不说鸣人和小樱对老师的依赖和喜欢，佐助更是对卡卡西老师有一种说不出的特别的感情。就比如，佐助会撑着伞在雨天送加班晚归的卡卡西回家，会给有不吃早餐习惯的卡卡西带上和自己一样的早餐，会撒娇要求老师陪自己修炼教自己忍术，会给懒得做晚饭的卡卡西亲自做晚饭，甚至有时候···对老师动手动脚，还有，太多太多，多到反应迟钝的鸣人都觉得佐助会不会是喜欢老师···

这晚，佐助像往常一样，当卡卡西家是自己家一样，走进去便开始做饭。卡卡西也习以为常，并自欺欺人的认定了佐助对自己这么好，一定是因为他想让自己给他开小灶，教他新忍术！

“卡卡西，你再不多吃点，都要长不高了。明明和我一样大的你，却比我矮了半个头，又瘦的皮包骨！”佐助走过来，伸手摸了摸卡卡西的银发。

“佐助，叫我卡卡西老师。”卡卡西漫不经心的抬起埋在《亲热天堂》里的头，看向佐助。佐助没有做任何回答，半响，关火。香喷喷的饭菜已经做好摆了一桌，但是佐助从来不吃，他只要看着卡卡西吃完，他就心满意足了。

“喂，卡卡西。过来吃饭。”佐助温柔的唤着躺在床上看书的白毛。

“啊··那个，辛苦佐助了。我看完这一页就来。”佐助这个家伙，从来都不叫自己老师，是自己年龄小，看起来没威严吗？卡卡西扶额。

“那我先走了，你记得吃。”说完佐助便穿鞋离开了。

继续埋头进他的R18小说，时间一分一秒的过，窗外街上的喧嚣的闹事也安静下来，只能听见钟表滴答滴答的走着。

看小黄书到深夜的卡卡西，突然觉得饿了，于是便起身走向那一桌虽然已经凉了，却还是香喷喷的饭菜，正准备享用。

————————————————————

“当人们了解爱的时候，就会有背负憎恨的风险。”

————————————————————


	2. 血色的世界 2

**第十一章 ** **黑暗中的身影**

黑暗中，一个黑影，盯着那一桌香喷喷的饭菜，回想着最近都没按时去慰灵碑的卡卡西，想起偷听到的卡卡西和佐助之间亲密甚至到随便的谈话，看着正要享用晚饭的卡卡西。他愤怒的捏碎了卡卡西房间窗户的横梁。

强烈的占有欲侵蚀了他的理智。最初遇见你的人是我！把你带大的是我！救你的人也是我！现在站在你身边的人本该是我！他一跃而出，一个带着漩涡面具身穿黑底红云长袍的人出现在卡卡西面前，一瞬间掀翻了佐助做的一桌饭菜。

卡卡西也被这突如其来的举动所惊，再定睛一看。是那个人，是那个屠杀宇智波一族的人，是那个想要置自己于死地的面具人！不容卡卡西多想，他也忘了这个面具人的能力，直接握着苦无便冲了上去，结果透过了面具人的身体，扑了个空，刚好倒在刚刚那一桌打翻在地的饭菜里面。破碎的盘子和碗的碎片划开了卡卡西的手和膝盖，鲜血流出，染红了白色的米饭。

“你这个魂淡··我劝你不要打木叶的主意，更不要打佐助的主意！”佐助是宇智波家最后一滴血脉了···卡卡西从碎片中起身，又做好攻击姿势，仿佛被割伤的地方没有疼痛。

“既然你这么想我，那我就按你说的做试试看？” 自己什么话都还没说呢，面具人愤愤的想着，又听到卡卡西护着佐助，本来就很生气的他内心暴怒起来，有如暴风雨前的雷鸣。

卡卡西刚回过神来，只见面具人朝自己冲过来。一把被狠狠的掐住脖子，把他拉入神威空间。

糟糕，被抓进来了！卡卡西左手撑地，右手往身后摸，本来躺在床上看书的他，忍具包也没带！那只有空手上了。不管自己打不打的中，只有试试看了。卡卡西右手凝聚查克拉，蓄势待发。

对面的敌人貌似暂时没有进攻的打算。

“卡卡西，我问你，你的左眼对你来说算什么？” 带土他不甘心，自己拼了命救下的人，却似转瞬即逝的烟火忘记了自己的存在。卡卡西，你竟敢背叛我！

卡卡西一愣，什么左眼？什么算什么？他为什么这么问？貌似被这突如其来的问题问倒，可是自己为什么要浪费时间和这个屠杀宇智波一族的禽兽废话？卡卡西直接朝着面具人冲了上去。对面写轮眼高速旋转，没做任何闪躲。

“你的招数早就被我看穿了！”面具人头向右偏，左手已接住卡卡西的雷切，十指相扣，血液从指尖流下，流满整个手臂。

“不回答我的问题也可以，那么让我来替你回答！”面具人空着的右手掐住卡卡西的脖子，“宇智波带土，他是个白痴，他的存在本身就是个笑话！”

卡卡西左手抓住面具人掐住他脖子的手腕，眼神突然变得可怕，身体上台，一脚踢上面具人手臂关节处，对面吃痛放开，“你这个魂淡，不准你侮辱带土，他一直都是我心目中的英雄！”

“已经死去的人，已经没有资格去爱了。”面具人停下了攻击，像是对自己说的又像是对卡卡西说的。

面具人出神的盯着眼前的这个卡卡西，他坚强，隐忍又刚烈，温暖，亲切又迷人！面具人突然一步一步朝卡卡西走来，边走边脱衣服，先是褪去黑底红云长袍，然后是内测黑色网衣，上半身全部裸露在空气中，意乱情迷。

卡卡西愣在原地，这个一直想要自己命的人，现在是在干什么。眼前这个人，八块腹肌，身体匀称好看，自己的眼睛无法从这个人的上半身移开。等等，这个人的右半边身体和左边相比颜色好像不是很一样，这个伤疤···不可能，带土已经死了！卡卡西逼迫自己想着从这空间里逃出去的办法。

对面的人已经走到自己面前，低着头看着自己，右手伸到自己额头上，冰冷的手指从自己前额的头发插入，突然猛的一用力，抓紧自己的头发，牵扯着逼迫自己抬头看他。

卡卡西跪在地上，带土掐着卡卡西脖子的手猛一用力，卡卡西脸着地，贴着地板，身体被固定称一个屈辱的姿势。他的内心现在极为混乱。面对面具人对他的暴力，卡卡西没有做出任何反抗。他眼神逃避，试着不去看眼前的人的眼，任由面具人蹂躏。他没办法说服自己，这个人很有可能是他的带土···

“废物就该进垃圾桶，卡卡西，看看你现在堕落的样子！”抓着卡卡西的头发，面具人使劲的往后拉，强制让卡卡西回避的目光看着自己。

没有温度的手，冰冷的写轮眼。

“带土，是你吗？”卡卡西试着轻轻的叫了一声。

面具人一顿，停下了手中的动作，瞬间又好像发疯了似的，变得更猛烈了，他左手更抓紧了卡卡西的头发，右手好像发狂了一样撕开卡卡西的衣服。

“让我看看你的脸。” 卡卡西便乘乱伸手去扯对面的面具。

“你不会想看到这张脸的。” 面具人却一把便接住了卡卡西乱伸的手。

面具人停下了手上的动作，好像刚刚那句话扫了他的兴致一样，突然起身，批起长袍就随着一阵空间波动离开了。留下卡卡西一人跪坐在地上，空间安静的像死了一样。正如现在卡卡西的心情。

“想看面具后的脸，一月后，中忍考试时，砂隐村联合音隐村叛乱之际，杀了三代目。” 随即，卡卡西便被传送到自己的房间里，他捂着隐隐作痛的左眼，面具人的话，在自己脑海里回荡···

————————————————————

“我是生是死已经无关紧要。”

————————————————————

**第十二章 ** **卡卡西叛逃**

随后的几天里，卡卡西精神都不是很好，经常晚上被噩梦惊醒，上课时打瞌睡。因此，少不了自己学生对自己的抱怨，而卡卡西每次都是一脸人畜无害的笑着。每晚，每当卡卡西被噩梦惊醒时，他多么希望面具人再次出现，他还有好多的话要问他，甚至想和他商量，不杀三代目可不可以，可不可以拿自己的命来换···

“带土！不要··”刚好像意识到什么的卡卡西，猛地坐起。他又从噩梦中惊醒，额头上身上全是汗。卡卡西擦着汗，突然左眼一阵胀痛，卡卡西捂着左眼踉跄的下床，想去水池边洗脸。

“幼稚。”

声音从窗户那边传来，卡卡西转头，只见面具人正坐在自家窗户上，右手托腮，轻蔑的看着自己。这个人，就好像能窥视自己内心的想法一样。也是这样，第一次，卡卡西在看到面具人后，没有冲动，主动攻击他。

“我知道你在想什么，卡卡西，给你两个选择，要么你杀了三代目，然后叛逃木叶。要么我杀了四代目，然后摧毁木叶。”没有商量的余地，面具人如是的说着，“猿飞日斩和波风水门，或者是木叶，在你心中哪个更重要一点呢？”

“还有，你要是敢把砂忍村叛变的消息泄露给木叶高层，我保证你宇智波佐助那个小鬼活不过今晚！”面具人拿佐助要挟卡卡西。

“不要碰佐助！”卡卡西一听到他要打佐助的主意便突然冷静不下来。

“要我出手的话，就会死更多人，卡卡西你是个聪明人，该怎么做你心里清楚。”面具人貌似已经说完要说的话，正准备传送走。

“等等，你不要碰佐助！”卡卡西在面具人刚要使用空间忍术离开时，扯住住面具人的手腕。面具人看了一眼被抓住的手腕，卡卡西才好像碰了烫手的锅一样的撒手。

面具人离开了。

————————————————————

1月后，中忍考试如期开始。

“··要么你杀了三代目，然后叛逃木叶。要么我杀了四代目，然后摧毁木叶··”面具人的声音回荡在卡卡西脑海里，挥之不去。但是卡卡西为了保护木叶和佐助，他别无选择。

“卡卡西老师？”小樱推了推正在出神的卡卡西。

“啊，那个什么··佐助和鸣人的表现很棒呢！”说完后卡卡西就后悔了，场上明明是小李和砂忍我爱罗的决战，佐助还没有出场···小樱翻了个白眼，自家老师也有点太不关心自己学生了吧。

“卡卡西，别忘了你今天的任务。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起。卡卡西一惊，突然站了起来，把旁边的小樱也吓一跳。卡卡西确定了只有自己能听见后，才缓缓坐下，内心又开始纠结起来···

“卡卡西你这个赝品，还不快动手，你在等我出手？”声音再次响起，很显然，这是那个人的时空忍术。卡卡西烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，起身朝火影台走去。卡卡西他不明白，明明可以自己动手，为什么一定要拿木叶和佐助做威胁，要挟要自己动手杀人。

“为什么一定要杀火影？” 卡卡西故意拖延时间。

“卡卡西不要告诉我，你现在后悔了？”声音再次在脑海响起。

“你想让我变成叛忍··”卡卡西似乎是突然想明白了一样。

“少废话！赶紧杀了他，等我出手你就晚了！”面具人狠狠的打断他，怎样？卡卡西，逼你做你不想做的事，很痛苦吧。

卡卡西感受到那个人的情绪波动，左眼开始出现剧痛。卡卡西突然单膝跪地，一只手捂着眼睛，眼泪也随之流出。不能倒在这里，卡卡西又吃力的站了起来，走到了三代目身边，此时的卡卡西已经泪流满面。

“卡卡西？”不知道发生了什么的三代目问道，便起身要去扶他。四代目也起身想要查看卡卡西的状况，可是就在水门刚起身一瞬间，三代目爷爷的胸口已被卡卡西的雷切刺穿。

“对不起··”卡卡西哭着抽出了沾满了血的手，掏出苦无，朝着自己额上的木叶标志，狠狠的划过，然后把划过护额的苦无扔在地上。

一切都来的太突然，四代目瞬身过去抱起三代目，确定已经没气了，不可置信的看着卡卡西。这时候，砂忍村和音忍村也乘乱借机叛变，场面一度混乱。卡卡西的第七班也冲了过来，和前来保护火影的暗部一起。

“卡卡西老师？！”鸣人第一个冲过来，他无法相信自己敬爱的老师，居然做出杀害三代目爷爷的事，“卡卡西老师！你一定是被幻术被操纵了！告诉我！这不是你的本意！”鸣人激动的质问着自己的老师。

“卡卡西！”刚赶到的佐助也愤怒的吼出，他不明白卡卡西为什么要做出这种事，他是想叛逃吗？就像其他人一样，像宇智波鼬一样，抛弃他，所有人最终都会抛弃他，离他而去。佐助本以为和卡卡西在一起，他愿意放弃复仇，留在七班做他的学生。可是命中注定是他，宇智波佐助，要踏上这样一条复仇之路。

“先保护学生们！”此时四代目忍痛先把三代目的尸体放在一边。亲自上场指挥保护场面混乱的考场和学生们和击杀叛忍。

“把卡卡西抓起来。”黑暗中观察的团藏一发话，不是火影直属的几名暗部，向卡卡西飞去，试图捕获。卡卡西望着朝自己飞来的几名忍者，不知该作何反应。

脑海的声音再度响起，“卡卡西，让我来教你吧。你的万花筒写轮眼。”卡卡西左眼突然变成万花筒形状，流出鲜血，瞬间一阵漩涡吸收着卡卡西的身体。

什么？空间忍术。

根据暗部情报，九尾之夜和宇智波一族被灭，都有探查到不寻常的空间波动。卡卡西，你怎么和那种人一起同流合污！下次见面我们就是敌人，我不会手下留情的。四代目对着即将消失的卡卡西暗自说道。声音还在回荡，卡卡西已经伴随着吸收的漩涡，消失不见。

————————————————————

“卡卡西，现在的你，活成了你讨厌的样子。”

————————————————————

**第十三章 ** **晓卡卡西**

卡卡西从木叶叛逃了，和他那来之不易的师徒情谊一样，羁绊被斩断。

一年来，他好不容易放下过去的痛苦，从中走了出来，却又被暗杀三代火影的罪名蒙上一层砂纸。

然而，这个饱受摧残的银发少年，依然挺立。

————————————————————

神威空间内。

“都按你说的做了，也请你守信。”卡卡西恳求的小心翼翼，因为他觉得自己是那么的无力。卡卡西从某种意义上来说，已经同时失去了木叶和佐助，心像一潭死水，他坐在地上一动不动，任凭眼前人怎么处置自己。

“你求我？”面具人轻笑。

卡卡西不说话，只是低头看着地板。

“一向都是嘴毒不饶人的卡卡西，怎么不说话了？”卡卡西的默不作声和卑微激怒了面具人，突然狠狠掐住卡卡西的下巴，强迫卡卡西抬头和他对视。忽然面罩被扯下，卡卡西愤怒的看着眼前的人。

“你想怎么样？”卡卡西被面具人盯着燥热。

“加入晓。”木叶卡卡西你已经回不去了，我要你和我一起，一起堕落，一起颠覆整个世界。

“我是不会像你一样加入晓的。”卡卡西一字一句，语气坚决，没有丝毫犹豫。

“你以为你很崇高吗？你愧为人徒，欺师灭祖，嗜杀同门，想法不切实际。现在的你和我一样，和鼬一样，已经是叛忍了。” 面具人边说着边向卡卡西耳边靠近，呼呼的热气吹到他的耳根上。你也将众叛亲离，被木叶的人所追杀！但这些，却是你可以加入晓的条件。

卡卡西的耳根滚烫的发红，又顺着脸烧到了脖子以下。

两个人的脸近在咫尺，卡卡西惊跳起来往后连退几步。

太近了，无法呼吸！！

卡卡西脸上有着掩饰不住的惊慌失措，他死盯着眼前的面具人那一只写轮眼，猩红滴血。

他急促的喘气，重重的吞了口口水。

突然，写轮眼高速旋转，卡卡西无力的倒在面具人怀里。

————————————————————

雨忍村。

暮色已沉，天边只剩残阳。

“···带土！”卡卡西惊醒。该死，又是这样的梦。卡卡西坐起身，自己正坐在一张不知道是谁的床上，周围全是石壁，石壁中有一扇很小的窗户，没有玻璃。卡卡西走过去摸了摸，突然想起来晕倒前发生的事。自己杀死了三代目爷爷，划过了木叶护额，他已经从木叶叛逃了！然后··他忘记发生了什么，只记得面具人好像说过，加入晓。

一阵凉意。

定神一看，自己居然光着身子，什么也没穿！于是卡卡西搜遍了整个房间，又摸了摸光秃秃的身上，这该死的地方居然连一件衣服都没有！没办法，卡卡西一把把床单抽了出来，披在身上，又用床单的两角处打了个死结。

卡卡西又走到桌子旁边，拾起旁边的火柴，点亮了桌上的蜡烛，黯淡的房间才显得稍有颜色。

就在这时，门外传来了有人靠近的声音，这个查克拉很陌生，于是卡卡西快速找了个角落蹲下，试着去隐藏自己的气息，右手凝聚查克拉，蓄势待发。接着门开了，一个身影走了进来，还没来得及攻击，卡卡西就看到眼前熟悉的漩涡面具。

“啊咧咧，卡卡西前辈！眼神怎么这么凶哦，阿飞害怕怕。”卡卡西滴汗，眼前这个人又是谁，声音和查克拉的感觉不一样，但为什么带着和面具人一样的面具。哼，不管是不是一样的面具，带这面具的肯定都不是什么好人，停顿下来的雷切穿过了那人的心脏，却没有受伤。

穿透了！一样的能力，这不就是之前那个面具人吗？

“切，你以为装模做样，我就会加入晓吗？”卡卡西恶狠狠的盯着眼前这个看上去搞笑又有点蠢的面具人，又忘了一眼石窗的方向。

“别想逃跑，卡卡西。”看着望向窗户的卡卡西，面具人声音突然恢复了正常，“明天我带你去见晓的其他人，别耍花样。” 面具人目不转睛的卡卡西，因刚才攻击自己，动作幅度过大而露出的肩膀。

似乎是也注意到了自己披着的床单正在往下掉，“我的衣服呢？你把我的衣服扔哪去了？”卡卡西把床单又拉回了原来的样子。

“加入了晓自然要穿晓的衣服了。”面具人顺势从自己左眼中掏出一件小号的黑底红云长袍，砸在卡卡西脸上，“都已经到这里了，你已经没有退路了，卡卡西。”然而卡卡西并没有加入晓的意思，但现在没有别的衣服可以穿，穿这个总比这个床单要强，于是卡卡西跳到一个衣柜后面，快速脱掉床单，穿上了面具人给的长袍。

“你的身体我早就看过了，还用躲起来换衣服？”

面具人站在侧面，看着卡卡西一侧微微泛红的脸，一如小时候一起洗澡的卡卡西，他的样子，白皙、迷离、羞涩又稚嫩。面具人突然撇过脸，不再看向卡卡西的方向。

这该死的卡卡西，竟然致命的吸引人。

————————————————————

明月高挂。

常年下雨的雨隐村今晚也不例外，窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，衬托着屋内的烛光格外温馨。

卡卡西躺在不知道是谁的床上，看着坐在餐桌旁，不知道在琢磨着什么阴谋的面具人。卡卡西翻身下床，自顾自的坐到了面具人的对面。

“那个··你不是说按你说的做，你就给我看面具后的脸？”

“啊··我是说过。” 面具人淡淡的说。可是自己已经双手染血，无法回头。如果可以藏在面具后，那么无论自己有多么黑暗，多么矛盾，卡卡西也始终看不清道不明。另一种可能，如果自己摘下了面具，卡卡西会不会被这些伤疤吓到，他会不会憎恨自己，以卡卡西刚烈的性格，会不会宁死也不多看自己一眼。

卡卡西看着不知道想什么事想的出神的面具人，他在他面前挥了挥手，以确定这个人还在听他说话，“喂？”

面具人握住了卡卡西悬在空中的手，“不该看的东西就不要看。”比如说小孩子不能看R18。

如果可以，他希望卡卡西永远都不要看到这张脸，永远都不要不知道他是谁。

————————————————————

翌日。

晓据点。

卡卡西跟在阿飞身后，一脸黑线，心想这个人是怎么回事，精神分裂还是双重人格，为什么连声音都可以改变，就连走路都要一蹦一跳，和那个喜怒无常的暴力男有着天壤之别。

“到了，卡卡西前辈！”阿飞做了个请的姿势，眼睛也笑的眯成一条缝。

卡卡西径直走进大厅，被各种奇形怪状的叛忍吓到，眼神瞟到一个戴着和自己护额一样的人身上。宇智波鼬！还是一如既往的面瘫啊··卡卡西叹了口气，鼬也投奔晓了吗？

“旗木·卡卡西。”坐在最高层的椅子上的人说话了，他缓缓睁开眼，释放的异常强的查克拉，卡卡西被压的有点喘不过气。

“佩恩大人，这位就是木叶的天才、精英上忍、嗜杀同门、暗杀火影、拥有写轮眼的宇智波一族的宇智波卡卡西，还是个十尾人柱力呢！”阿飞见状，急忙上前解释缓解尴尬的场面。听到阿飞‘夸’自己的这么多称号，卡卡西突然想起，自己确实做了这么多伤天害理的事，那么自己理当属于晓这个组织，但卡卡西默默发誓，他绝对不会为晓卖命，他想做的只有赎罪。

“卡卡西，去砂忍村捕获一尾，以此来证明你的真心。”人柱力想加入晓。阿飞，是你脑子坏掉了，还是那个卡卡西的。佩恩闭上双眼，收起了释放的查克拉气场，“做不到我就先抽十尾。”

佩恩突然伸出了右手，忍术悄无声息的发动了“万象天引。”

阿飞深深吸口气，还没等卡卡西被吸过去，就把卡卡西拦腰抱起就急忙往外走，并用阴阳怪气的语调喊着“嗨嗨，佩恩大人。一尾是吗，马上送到！”

卡卡西在面具人肩膀上颠簸的不行，“放我下来，你怕什么！”卡卡西挣扎着乱动，试图逃脱这丢人的拦腰抱。

“在晓的一切，听我安排。”声音恢复原状，坚定又不容置疑的语气，卡卡西无力反驳。毕竟收集尾兽的行动及顺序必须按斑的计划进行，如果佩恩不信任卡卡西，那他可能会强行抽取十尾，陷卡卡西于生命危险中。

看来这个长门太危险，不能留了。

哼，反正怎样都会按计划进行，顺序前后颠倒一下也无妨。

————————————————————

“这个世界并不存在什么希望，

希望是跟放弃相同的存在，

希望才是敷衍的谎言。”

————————————————————

**第十四章 ** **两对异瞳**

卡卡西叛逃已有一段时间。

这段时间里，佐助也因自己的老师抛弃了自己而从木叶叛逃，并以杀死宇智波鼬为目标，投奔大蛇丸。

鸣人为了追回佐助和卡卡西老师，跟着自来也外出修行了。

小樱也为了追上佐助和鸣人的步伐，向纲手拜师学艺，学习医疗忍术。

原来的卡卡西七班，已经七零八碎，一盘散沙，分散在世界各地。

————————————————————

晓据点高塔内。

带土为了复活斑，他控制黑绝逼迫长门对斑使用了轮回天生之术。

长门死后，带土取下了他的两只轮回眼。

终于又向目标实现世界的和平，实现无限月读这个伟大的计划推进了一步。

带土面具血红染，嘴角露出微笑。

高塔内，一个有血有肉，全盛时期的宇智波斑，复活了。他摸了摸自己的身体，不再是秽土转生那般冰冷，而是热血沸腾的感觉，他又咬了一口自己的手臂，那是自己血的味道！！

带土看着沉迷于自己刚复活的身体的斑，不耐烦的哼了一声。

“谢就不用了，算我偿还你当年的救命之恩。”一命还一命，现在我们两清了，互不相欠。

斑放下了滴着血的手臂，看向带土“臭小子，教你个新忍术怎样？”斑永恒的万花筒旋转着。

“没兴趣。”带土说完转身要走，卡卡西还在房间里，他想逃随时可以。

“这个忍术的印是···，需要对方的血···”斑没有管带土是否在听自顾自的说，“这个忍术也是宇智波一族的禁术之一，可以操纵人的行为，让被施印的人变成施印人的傀儡···”一直在秽土转生的身体里看着带土的斑，知道带土喜欢什么，想要什么，没有人比他更了解他！斑嘴角上扬，找到你想要的东西不容易，我这可是奖励你复活我的礼物！

带土突然停下了脚步，是吗？带土想，只要把这个印施在卡卡西身上，就算是他再深爱的木叶，也会乖乖听话，弃之来我身边。更不会想要逃跑什么的···

“臭老头，你说的这个咒印···”

斑额头青筋跳起，我现在看起来比你年轻好吗？？叫我臭老头，这个死小子！翅膀硬了，找死啊！！

————————————————————

回到面具人和卡卡西二人的房间内。

卡卡西正靠在石窗上发呆，琢磨着从晓逃出去后，自己该何去何从。

“卡卡西桑，看看阿飞给你带什么好东西来了！”面具人兴奋的手舞足蹈。

“没兴趣。”卡卡西随意的回答应付了事。

“这个可是阿飞费尽千辛万苦，死了一个人才拿到的呢。”面具人的口气突然变回那个正常沙哑低沉的声音。

又杀人，卡卡西对这个嗜血的杀人狂的回答并不惊讶，向阿飞的手里的瓶子撇了一眼。轮回眼？！这家伙难道把佩恩杀了？

“我要把这对轮回眼的右眼，移植进你的右眼。”也算是自己计划中的一部分，阿飞说完便朝卡卡西走过来要给他移植眼睛。还没等卡卡西拒绝，就已经将卡卡西带入了自己的幻术世界。

卡卡西趴在桌子上昏睡过去。

————————————————————

一周后。

卡卡西揉了揉隐隐作痛的眼睛，缓缓睁开，视力有些模糊，看不清坐在自己旁边人的模样，只能看清那人的轮廓，穿着长袍，头上戴着貌似是白色的面具。

“卡卡西？”

“··带土？”听到有人在叫自己，卡卡西下意识的喊了带土的名字。他揉着自己的眼睛，试图看清眼前的人。他定睛一看，眼前的人带着三勾玉的白色面具，右眼是猩红的写轮眼，左眼是淡紫色的轮回眼。原来不是带土啊···

又被卡卡西喊带土，面具人看上去有些喜悦，他突然温柔的对卡卡西说，“还需要适应一段时间，先闭上你的右眼。”面具人说完后卡卡西便听话的闭上了右眼。

“你的眼睛？换面具了？”卡卡西突然睁眼。

“不止是我的眼睛，你的眼睛也是一样。”面具人递过一面镜子，立在卡卡西面前。镜子里的卡卡西缓缓的睁开了右眼，居然是一双和这个面具人一模一样的镜像般的眼睛。

“你到底想干什么？为什么给我轮回眼。”卡卡西因为之前幻术的原因，身体无力的发软，无法掩饰内心的惊愕，卡卡西捂着疼痛欲裂的双眼，明明不想哭，眼泪却从右眼中流出。或许是感受到彼此相连的眼睛，面具人似乎也在试图掩饰着疼痛。

卡卡西越想越觉得不对劲，眼前这个人在屠杀一族时留下了自己的命，又威胁自己杀了三代火影而迫使自己离开木叶，现在又把轮回眼送给他···我不要！我不要别人的眼睛，这样的眼睛我不要！我不要嗜血杀人狂的眼睛！突然卡卡西伸出手来就要把眼睛刨出来出来。

带土急忙阻止卡卡西发疯，“卡卡西，收起你那副不可置信的脸！” 受不了卡卡西那惊慌失措的样子，面具人一拳打在了卡卡西身后的床上，卡的一声，床裂开了一条缝，“只不过区区一只眼睛而已，宇智波带土给你眼睛的时候也没见你拒绝，没见你哭的这么伤心？！”面具人被卡卡西自刨眼睛的举动给弄得异常烦躁，好心情荡然无存。

听到带土的名字后，卡卡西瞬间安静了下来。带土是他人生最大的悔恨，如果当初不是因为救自己，带土怎么会就这样离去···卡卡西一瞬间感到泪腺就要决堤，他想的太多太多···

能够再见一面是奢侈，能听他再叫一次自己的名字是无憾。

“哭好了就去吃东西，明天还有任务！”卡卡西的眼神泄露了他内心的想法，面具人看卡卡西一副强忍泪水的可怜样，心稍微软了下来。

“我不饿。”卡卡西拒绝。

“我只是让你吃，没问你饿不饿。”

卡卡西被这句回答哽咽的答不上话。于是他抹了抹挂着泪水的脸，朝餐桌走去。

看着一桌自己精心准备的饭菜，和卡卡西狼吞虎咽的样子，面具人心情好了许多。

————————————————————

待卡卡西狼吞虎咽的吃完后，面具人又不知道从哪掏出来一个大号的奶瓶，一如小时候喂卡卡西那样，但这次他把装着热热的刚泡好牛奶的奶瓶塞进卡卡西手里。

“把这个喝了。” 带土又顿了顿，“放心，没毒。”

突如其来的温柔，卡卡西有点无所适从，他无处安放的手紧紧的握着那个奶瓶，和小时候的一模一样呢···

“有写轮眼，你是宇智波一族的人，你是谁？”卡卡西抬起头，颇有兴趣的看着眼前这个面具人。

“宇智波斑。”你满意了吗？卡卡西。

得到这样的回答后，于情于理，卡卡西都不该再追问了。

他似乎也已经接受了面具人就是斑的结论。

————————————————————

“你想把我当成谁就当成谁，

这样的世界，我已经不在乎了。”

————————————————————

**第十五章 ** **面具后的脸**

夜深，窗外雨声未停。

雨隐村高塔上，一群身穿黑底红云的忍者正聚集在一起开会。因为佩恩的突然消失，群龙无首的晓众人纷纷议论起来，似乎有解散的意思。

“我宇智波斑复活之日，就是世（血）界（流）和（成）平（河）之时！”我将成为重组晓的首领，以后我也会成为这个世界的统治者！

天下竟然有这样顺利的计划！！

————————————————————

房间内。

刚开完会的带土，心情大好的踹门而入。

卡卡西躺在床上，无法入眠。他回想着今天发生的事，一切都来的太突然。面具人走进房间后，拽掉了手套，转了转手腕，就几步走到石窗旁边去了。他背对着卡卡西，望着窗外，寻思着怎样悄无声息的，把斑之前教给自己的咒印施在卡卡西身上···

卡卡西轻身起床，悄悄地靠近面具人，从背后抱住了他。卡卡西想如果这个人是斑的话，应该年龄比自己要大很多。声音听上去虽然沙哑，年龄偏大，但绝对不可能是斑！想着之前面具人对自己粗鲁的动手动脚，也许···卡卡西他为了看这张脸，今晚他决定拼了。

面具人感受到了背后的一阵温暖，卡卡西的手从背后抱住了他，慢慢缩紧。

“斑。”卡卡西故意抱着面具人，手由上至下，摸到了他的下体。

面具人后面的脸，瞬间阴冷成一块冰的形状，大好的心情被这一个‘斑’字给搅烂了。

好，很好。卡卡西居然勾引别的男人！！

“闭嘴！”面具人一手抓住了抱紧自己的卡卡西的手，突然转过身来，脸越来越靠近卡卡西的脸，用另一只手愤怒的摘下了面具。

“卡卡西，你好好看清楚这张脸是谁？！”

一阵死寂。

卡卡西死盯着渐渐露出脸的面具人的脸，左半边似乎已经毁容，一条一条的伤疤布满整边右脸，在烛光的照映下，显得有些狰狞。不出面具人所料，卡卡西被这突如其来的脸吓到，往后退了两步，却被面具人拉住，他逼视着卡卡西。

血红的天，血红的月，血红的眼···

宇智波带土的这个名字。

含在卡卡西嘴里，被卡住，吐不出也咽不下。

“你不是一直想看这张脸吗？怎么，现在后悔了？”面具人眼神凶恶，一手禁锢着卡卡西的双手，另一只掐住卡卡西的下巴使其盯着自己，“现在我告诉你，曾经那个宇智波带土已经死了，现在这个站在你面前的，是一具灵魂已经被这个地狱般的世界撕碎的空壳！”

“带···带土···”

终于哽咽出这个名字。论卡卡西再聪明，再怀疑这个人就是带土，可当他摘下面具的那一刻，卡卡西还是惊愕的说不出话来，现在带土没有死，他活生生的出现在自己面前。不顾对面的嘶吼，卡卡西伸手摸上他的右脸，面具人一愣手一松，卡卡西便紧紧的抱住了他。

突然卡卡西松了松抱紧的带土，他的心裂开一道伤口，这个人是带土···那宇智波一族，三代目的死都和他有关···

“为什么要屠杀自己的族人？为什么要杀三代目？”卡卡西猛地推开带土。

“三代目好像是你杀的？卡卡西。”带土冷冷地说。

“顶着别人的名字，干尽坏事。带土，为什么···”为什么！为什么！卡卡西穷追不舍，不依不饶，他握紧拳朝着带土的脸打过去，然而带土却没有躲，拳头更没有从他脸上穿过去，而是实实的打在了带土脸上，有血从他的嘴角流出。

带土回过头，擦擦嘴角的血，依旧面色淡然。他拿起放在桌上的面具，狠狠的往地上一摔。别人的名字是吗？那不正是你喜欢的？想起刚才的卡卡西对着面具后的‘斑’上下其手，他不准备再和他废话，将卡卡西狠狠一推，卡卡西便直直的躺倒在身后的床上。

带土又反手一用力，卡卡西被整个身体翻过来趴在床上，右手被带土钳住反在背后。几乎已经失去理智的带土，像一头野兽一样开始撕卡卡西的衣服。

“咳··干什么，带土！”卡卡西对于带土突如其来的动作，心脏迅速狂跳起来。带土的手摸到了卡卡西的下半身，卡卡西的身体本能的颤抖了一下，脸红的发烫，他夹紧双腿抵触这样的触摸。

“你看我像在干什么！”

带土对着已经裸露在空气中卡卡西的后颈，单手结印，狠狠的咬下去。

鲜血从带土齿间和卡卡西的颈间流出。

**咒印瞬间分散又聚合，最后缩成了一个三勾玉的写轮眼形状。**

再一看，卡卡西的后颈已经鲜血淋漓。他感受到颈部的剧烈的疼痛，闷哼一声，“你对我干了什么？”卡卡西下身猛地一用力，试图去踢身后人的胯部。

“干了什么？卡卡西你脑子坏掉还是傻了？”说着，带土空出一只手，一把压住卡卡西踢过来的腿，又从自己右眼神威空间里掏出一根铁链，毫不犹豫就将卡卡西双手绑在头顶，取出一根苦无插进铁链里，固定在桌子上。

卡卡西感受到身后的硬物，热得发烫，顶在自己股间，蠢蠢欲动。

他的双腿开始颤抖起来，就算亲热天堂看的再多，但是现在这个触感，真真切切。

“不要···”卡卡西几乎已经哭出声。

带土第一次从卡卡西眼中读到了恐惧，更是难以控制体内肆虐的欲望。他不管卡卡西会不会痛，直接抬起他的双腿就长驱直入，下意识发力，向前方冲击。卡卡西，我要把你套牢，让你再也去不了别人身边，让你心里只有我，让你离开我就活不下去。咒印也好，强行占有也好！卡卡西，就算你会恨我我也要这么做，因为你和这个世界一样，都是虚假的！

“啊！！！”

毕竟都是第一次，再加上带土没有经验又暴力，因为撕裂的疼痛和腔道的狭小，卡卡西和带土两人同时叫出声来。

卡卡西这边似乎更严重一点，被强行进入后的卡卡西，头发被汗水湿透贴在额头上，脸和嘴唇都痛的发白，痛苦的面部表情都开始变得狰狞，在卡卡西身体的最脆弱处，被带土弄的一塌糊涂。

但是，疼痛很快就被快感颠覆，他吻他，掠夺式的，从上到下的吻着卡卡西的每一处。嘴唇，齿间，舌头，甚至连他呼吸的空气，都统统全部要夺走！卡卡西闭上眼，沦陷了。他下身的皱褶每一处，都被带土一层一层撑开，撕裂。血液从被撕裂的卡卡西身后的小口流出。温热的血液和腔道包围着带土，促使他越撞越深入。

带土吻到极致便开始咬他，卡卡西身上被咬出大大小小，不计其数的齿痕。他用力掐着他的腰，下肢，一块一块的淤紫。

“唔啊···带···带土···”卡卡西在冲击力下，身体被顶的一点一点的往前移动。被卡卡西柔软的声音喘息着自己的名字，带土变得更加兴奋，突然加大了力度，下半身开始不断地冲刺，贯穿。

卡卡西喘得一塌糊涂，手腕被铁链禁锢着，幅度过大的动作导致手腕上的皮肤都磨破，被勒出两条淤青。

“卡卡西！！”带土歇斯底里的喊他的名字。他快要喷发了，他狠狠揪起卡卡西头顶的银发，全身开始颤抖。卡卡西歪着头急速的喘气，他脸色苍白，全身止不住的颤抖，双眼含泪的看着带土既痛苦又满足的脸。

一声低吼过后，一股热流宣泄，喷涌在卡卡西体内。

被灌满的感觉···那满溢出来的感觉是怎么回事···卡卡西缓缓地闭上了双眼。

大腿后侧流下几注白浊混着鲜血。

被强行施暴后的卡卡西，挣扎着缓缓起身。他勾住了带土的脖子，他想要吻他。

却被带土猛地推开了，“你疯了？卡卡西？”我这样伤害你，你还想着亲近我？算了，呵，现在的你，从身体到灵魂都是我的，带土嘴角突然转换成一抹冷笑。他脱下自己的长袍，搭在卡卡西身上，“不许逃跑。”说完便穿门离开了。留下卡卡西独自一人在房间里，带土体液的味道和血的腥味混在一起，卡卡西觉得他快要窒息。

卡卡西试图爬下桌子，却跌倒 在地面。

他缓缓靠上桌子的一角，小心的舔着自己的伤口。

————————————————————

“我身在地狱。”

————————————————————

  


**第十六章 ** **迷人的酒，醉人的心**

一年四季都在下雨的雨隐村，在卡卡西看来，那是他在哭泣。

这晚，雨依然在石窗外咆哮着。

————————————————————

房间内。

带土推门而入，和往常不同的是，后面还跟着一个人。

卡卡西呆坐在床的一角，双目无神，衣衫凌乱，胸口敞开，大大小小的伤痕，混杂着淤青，吻痕，齿龈，布满了他的手臂，胸口，颈部。这时带土和另外一个身影朝他缓缓走来。又要来了吗？看清了带土身后那人的脸后，卡卡西下意识的往床角更里处缩了一下。

是真的宇智波斑！

杂乱的床上，血渍和白浊的液体混成一种好看的颜色，带土想。

跟在后面的人对着带土冷哼了一声。

“啧，居然把未成年按上了床，真没出息。”我平时都是怎么教你的？斑看向卡卡西的方向，这个臭小子，给他个计划都执行不好，不务正业，还在这里委谢幼童。我宇智波一族的名号啊！都被这个臭小子给毁了！！！

“身体未成年，可他思想成熟的很。”带土笑道，一脸轻蔑与不屑。

带土故意当着斑的面，“如果你也有兴趣，我大可以慷慨借你试试。”卡卡西，这次算我惩罚你勾引‘他’的结果。

卡卡西听到自己心里心脏破碎的声音，痛，说不出。

他不但侵犯了自己，居然还要把自己借给别人··

把自己···

把自己···

给别人···

一个不爱你的人，你连呼吸都是错的···

“不用了，你自己享用。”斑甩了甩手，自己对身体未发育成熟的未成年不感兴趣。

床角的卡卡西突然开口，“已经失去正常生理功能的老妖怪我也看不上。”卡卡西故意指着斑的鼻子调笑，以此反击带土对他的侮辱。

只见斑额头上几根青筋跳起，他闭上眼睛，握起拳头。

快被气爆了的斑，瞬身飞到卡卡西面前，掐住了他的喉咙。

带土站在原地，无动于衷···

卡卡西感觉到了眼眶的温热，不知是后悔自己激怒了斑，还是难过站在原地无动于衷的带土，他眼泪止不住的往下掉。带土，其实根本不怎么在意自己的死活嘛··他干脆闭上双眼，任由掐住自己脖子的手越收越紧。

这个世界上所有的伤，都会被死亡所治愈。

死了，就忘了。

“卡卡西，你这个赝品。”像是对自己说的，带土突然开了口，他一手搭上了斑的肩膀，示意请他停下来。

哼，这个臭小子，还是挺在意卡卡西的死活嘛。斑瞄了一眼卡卡西后劲的咒印，松开了掐住他喉咙的手，转身离开了。

在我眼里只有输赢，没有爱情。

这么简单的道理，你应该懂。

————————————————————

带土有时候觉得卡卡西很可怜，可是吃他的时候又觉得特别好吃，真是很矛盾的心里。

就这样，此后，卡卡西成了带土泄欲的工具，但是卡卡西每次都是像僵尸一样的躺着，任由带土怎么弄，只在他身下既不迎合也不拒绝。

但是，他每次都没耐心和卡卡西慢慢做，每次都是横冲直撞，每次都是相当的暴力。然后自己爽完了就把卡卡西凉在一边，使他看起来像个用过的被玩坏了的布娃娃，发不出声音。

甚至，更夸张的是，带土嫌卡卡西的裤子太碍事，于是无理的要求他在房间里不允许穿裤子。

“哼。”

“怎么，有意见，卡卡西？”带土一手抬起他的下巴。

“带土，让我出去走走。”卡卡西取悦式的捧起了带土的脸。

“晚饭之前回来。”带土松开了卡卡西的下巴。

————————————————————

雨隐村街道。

卡卡西一个人漫无目的的在被雨水冲刷的雨隐村大街上。

路灯暗淡，街上屈指可数的几个人在街上走着。

路过一家小酒馆，卡卡西停顿迟疑了一会，便转身走了进去。

卡卡西身着黑底红云晓的披风，自然很招人待见。即使是不允许喝酒的未成年，老板也亲自接待，如招待贵人般的，拿出了各种各样的好酒，摆在卡卡西面前。

听说酒可以催眠，还可以镇痛···卡卡西拾起一瓶蓝色透明的液体，一饮而入。

烈酒入胃，强烈的灼烧感，刺激着卡卡西的胃。他吃痛捧腹，空瓶子咕噜的滚下桌子，跌在了地毯上。不是可以镇痛吗？为什么心上痛还没止住，胃里的疼痛又接踵而至。

待疼痛感稍微好转，酒馆老板热诚的端来了一杯五颜六色的液体。卡卡西被这好看的颜色所吸引，他接过酒杯，又是一饮而入。酒店老板被卡卡西的酒风酒量所惊，可谁人知道卡卡西他并不知道，这杯酒其实是要抹盐慢慢品的···

  * ··喝了不知道多少酒，卡卡西开始觉得天花板、桌子和眼前所有的东西，都开始旋转起来。这就是醉的感觉吗···他瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟已经过了深夜十二点，忘记自己答应带土晚饭前回去的他，谢过酒馆老板后，东倒西歪，踉踉跄跄的扶着墙往回走。

————————————————————

街道被暴雨冲刷着。

卡卡西淋着雨，狼狈不堪的爬回高塔上与带土的房间内。

一进门便对上那双冰冷又愤怒的双眼。

“盯着我看对眼睛不好。”卡卡西傻笑道，你都快变成老花眼了，不伤人就把实化说了。卡卡西推开了挡路土，一股浓烈的酒精味扑面而来，带土一把揽住了卡卡西的腰。

“为什么喝酒？”

这里还有这里都好痛，卡卡西指着自己的心脏和胃的位置，没有说话。

似乎听懂了卡卡西的手语，“痛就对了，以后还得痛。”

卡卡西似乎没有得到想要的答案，他突然接着揽着自己腰的，带土的手，爬向他的颈，一把钩住往自己的方向拉。借着酒劲，他舔上了带土的嘴唇，嘴里念叨着，“这味道好像不是我的···没事···我舔完就是我的了···”

被这样的卡卡西所撩，带土被舔的有些不知所措，怔在那里。

这时，卡卡西又用力扯开自己的衣服，敞开了胸口，露出两颗殷红。

“别客气就对了。”卡卡西说完又开始撕扯带土胸口的衣服，他要把他这几年来对他的思念全部发泄出来。难得见卡卡西这么主动的带土，顿时欲望高涨，他饶有兴致的等待着卡卡西下一步动作。

可是卡卡西一顿乱摸后，还是没有摸到重点。

只见带土额头上几根青筋跳起，他快要崩溃了！卡卡西！你到底在摸哪里！你不是经常看R18吗！！为什么这么没有经验！！那只有我亲自来教你好了···

带土抱起卡卡西，用力的甩到了床上，一手猛力撬开卡卡西的嘴。

一个硬物塞了进来。

卡卡西双眼瞪得又圆又大，想要说什么，却只能发出呜咽的哼哼声。

“卡卡西，吸它。”带土用另一只手伸入银发，反手固定住卡卡西的脑袋，使自己的下体完全淹没在卡卡西口中，又抓着它的脑袋前后摆动。唾液从卡卡西嘴角流出，一丝一丝的顺着下巴流到锁骨，诱人到极致。

进入到最深处时，一股反胃的感觉，混着酒精和体液的味道，卡卡西难受的抓着带土的后背，留下一道道血痕。

“卡卡西，你别乱抓，你抓人很痛！”带土吸口气，抓住了卡卡西的一只手臂。

硬物反反复复，进进出出。卡卡西的脑袋嗡嗡作响，动作突然停了下来，口中满是温热，就像千万吨海水顷刻倒灌进来，溺水一般，窒息的感觉。卡卡西刚想歪头吐出来的时候，却被带土掐住下巴，迫使其抬起头。

“给我吞下去，敢吐出来就别怪我翻脸。”

被封住的嘴巴没办法向外吐物，只听见咕噜一声，卡卡西把它吞了下去···

带土又把卡卡西翻了个身，接着长驱直入，横冲直闯···

————————————————————

那漆黑的夜，带土不知道反反复复进入了多少次，不知道发泄了多少次。他看着体力透支，昏倒在自己怀里的卡卡西，永远像个不真实的虚影，即使是无数次的占有，都依然保持着他触碰不到的距离。

带土不自觉地伸手，想去触碰他的脸，却穿透了过去。收起写轮眼，再一次触摸，真真实实的，这是卡卡西，有血有肉，活生生的他。这样的卡卡西，根本不应该存在于这个虚假的世界。

这样真实的卡卡西，本应存在他的梦境里···

卡卡西，我并不想伤害你。

  * ··

漆黑的夜，淅沥的雨，黯淡的月光。

带土温柔的把卡卡西拥入怀中，缓缓入睡。

————————————————————

“卡卡西，你是我的白月光···”

————————————————————

**第十七章 ** **捕获一尾**

清晨。

随着一阵空间波动，带土突然出现在屋内，他低头看向卡卡西，正准备叫醒他。只见卡卡西躺在床上，一动不动，双眼无神，看上去像极了一具没有灵魂的躯壳。切，体力这么差的家伙，自己还不是一夜没睡好？

“喂，卡卡西，该出任务了。”

卡卡西没有出声，翻了个身，背对着带土，装睡。他全身上下没有一处不是带着痛感，回想起昨晚，酒劲过后，自己的记忆有些断片，果然酒这种东西，以后还是不要碰了。卡卡西合上了眼睛，他太累了，他想睡一个好长好长的觉。

带土顺着床走过去，一脚跪在床上，伸进卡卡西两腿间，将其强制分开。

“你还想再来一次？”

“你干什么！”卡卡西一惊，立马从床上跳了起来，突然双腿一软，但是被带土轻松的接住。

“乖乖听话，我就不强迫你。”带土拍了一下卡卡西的屁股，从床上起来，“今天有任务。我在门口等你。”

这个变态居然拍自己的屁股！！卡卡西从桌子上拿起一根蜡烛底座就朝带土扔了过去，意料之中，穿了过去。

带土回头恶狠狠的瞪了一眼，一脸你再闹我就立马吃了你的表情。

卡卡西输了气势，只好示弱，迅速穿戴好，就随着带土出门了。

————————————————————

砂之国。

日光炙热，射进细腻的沙砾中，反射出滚烫的热浪。水源贫瘠，风沙又大，砂之国这个地方，简直就是生存考验不二选。

卡卡西本来是跟着带土走着的，可是走着走着就越想越不对劲。他不是会空间忍术吗，直接传送不就好了，为什么非要走路？卡卡西口渴难耐，他看了一眼带土，本来想问他有没有带水，却因为不想和他说话，忍住继续赶路。

带土似乎看到卡卡西细微的动作，从右眼中掏出一瓶水，递了过去。

“继续赶路。”

“嗯···”本来还想谢谢带土的，可是卡卡西碍于面子，转移话题，“怎么又带回原来的漩涡面具了？”

“那个新的不是被你砸碎了？”

那个···不是你自己发狂砸碎的吗？？带土有间歇性失忆？

“卡卡西，我戴那个新面具更好看？”敢说是我就翻脸！

“嗯···你的新面具···”就和你一样又呆又蠢又傻又笨又贤二，当时真没想到面具后是带土你呢。卡卡西心里最真实的想法，却没敢说出口，他还不想自作孽去招惹那个暴力的贤二的间接性失忆的苦大仇深的有情感障碍精神分裂症的宇智波。

卡卡西深陷在自我世界中，笑得一脸人畜无害。

————————————————————

到了砂隐村，已经是夜晚。

卡卡西紧跟着带土进了村子，直奔砂隐楼顶层，隐匿在屋顶。任务已经开始捕捉尾兽了，怎么办？妨碍带土吗？不行，他一定不会放过自己。卡卡西动了动全身上下都酸痛的身体···算了，带土要抓尾兽他管不着也管不了，但他卡卡西绝对不会出手。况且带土已经不是之前那个吊车尾了，现在的他，根本不需要自己来帮忙。

屋顶天台初，刚刚参加完被砸场的木叶中忍考试后，体内的尾兽，一直处于暴走状态，而他像往常一样睡不着，坐在天台高处往着月亮。

“一尾就在那，卡卡西你就在这看着，看我亲手给他套上项圈。”带土指了指屋顶的更高处，理所当然的指挥着。

卡卡西并没有阻拦带土的意思，但是手却不自觉的抓住了他。

“尾兽被抽离，人柱力会死的吧？”卡卡西歪着头看向带土。

带土勾唇，闭上右眼，又突然睁开，已是绽放的万花筒。

“你现在想阻止我？”

卡卡西摇了摇头。带土冷笑一声，继而翻身下去，直接落到了我爱罗的身后。

“沙暴大葬。”只见我爱罗伸着双手，然后紧紧握拳。带土的身体已经快被砂子淹没。他刚想跳出来帮忙，发现带土的木遁已经刺穿我爱罗的双手，还没等尾兽暴走，就已经被吸入了空间··等等这个黑色的棒棒和以前的好像有点不一样。

带土和我爱罗之间的战斗，并没有引起太大的动静，因为带土他很快就抓住了一尾。任务完成，带土跳回卡卡西隐匿的地方。

“还真是冷血啊，卡卡西，居然对阿飞见死不救。”带土举着双手，做出一脸无奈的表情。又来了··这个不知道是精神分裂还是双重人格的阿飞。卡卡西捂脸，没做任何回答。

“带土，在砂忍村发现我们之前，还是先撤吧。”卡卡西给眼前已经分裂成阿飞的带土提议。

“怎么，怕我杀人？”带土语调恢复正常的沙哑低沉，卡卡西，我在你心里就这么嗜血了？带土冷笑了一声，他快速结印，火遁·暴风乱舞，随着一声巨响，风影楼天台开始坍塌。

“你干什么！带土，我们先离开这里！”卡卡西慌了，这样大的动静，肯定会吸引很多人来！

“你求我，我就走。”带土双手抱胸，歪着头调笑。

“带土！”卡卡西又喊了他。

不一会，天台便聚集了众多砂忍。

“是晓！”卡卡西和带土被瞬间包围起来，但是面对两个晓的叛忍，众人不敢轻举妄动。

人越来越多，卡卡西一向能屈能伸，求他又怎么了，既然这样能让他觉得舒服一点的话···

“求你了···”卡卡西拉住带土长袍的一角，不过这好像并没有取悦带土。

“你求我？”带土狠狠的甩开卡卡西的手。

“你刚刚不是让我求你？”卡卡西对眼前这个精神分裂又有间歇性遗忘症的带土觉得有些莫名其妙。

正在卡卡西出神时，一堆手里剑向他们飞来。

“上啊！他们起内讧了！”

带土突然兴奋起来，大开杀戒，在他的卡卡西面前。鲜血四溅，溅到卡卡西的身上，脸上，眼睛上。视力开始变成模糊的腥红色，一如四年前，宇智波一族被屠杀的场景。卡卡西无力的坐在地上，看着带土在自己面前起舞，一个一个无辜的砂忍接连倒地，鲜血染红了风影楼天台。

卡卡西他不明白，带土为什么要这么做，任务不是活捉一尾人柱力吗？

“住手！带土！”卡卡西冲了上去，用苦无挡住了带土正要刺向砂忍的阴阳枪。

“别妨碍我！”带土看卡卡西冲过来了，他干脆转移目标，瞬移到卡卡西身后，从后面一把掐住卡卡西的脖子，就往地板上撞。

卡卡西脑袋都被撞流血了，觉得自己越来越看不懂带土了，前一秒还好好的，下一秒马上就翻脸。妨碍他？他的目的到底是什么？忍界大战？

届时又有砂忍冲过来了，带土有些不耐烦了，他一把拉起卡卡西，把他和自己瞬间吸进神威空间。

————————————————————

空间里，卡卡西捂着流血的额头，气愤的盯着带土。

“可惜了，本来还以为能演一出好戏呢，可惜了那个胆小怕事的，连自己儿子保护不了，村子也保护不了的废物风影没出现。”

“带土，为什么要杀无辜···”

“闭嘴，卡卡西。”带土打断他，“不用你来向我说教！你要是敢阻碍我的计划，我连你一起杀！”带土残忍的说着，顺手捡起卡卡西掉在地上的苦无，狠狠的往自己手心里划，鲜红的血液流了出来。带土伸出舌头舔了舔，然后用大拇指擦了擦染血的嘴唇。

卡卡西听到带土说要杀自己，突然一愣，又好像终于释怀了一样，抬起头看向带土。

“那你动手吧。”卡卡西闭上眼睛，无所畏惧。

“这可是你说的。”带土突然像猛兽一样冲向卡卡西，狠狠的将手里的苦无插进卡卡西的手心，插进地里。两双异瞳相对，带土低头直接吻住卡卡西的唇，卡卡西还没反应过来，顾不上左手的疼痛，直接把手从地上拔了出来。

“啊···”卡卡西痛苦的握住被穿透了的左手，又迅速拔起地上的苦无，抵在带土颈间。但是，就好像带土看不见这只苦无一样，身体继续向前，抵住苦无，带土颈部流出一丝血。卡卡西见状，连忙缩回那只抵着带土脖子的苦无。

“卡卡西，你以为你下的了手杀我？”带土料定了卡卡西不会伤害他，干脆直接把卡卡西推倒在地，骑在了他身上。

卡卡西心很乱，他不作任何回答，也不做反抗，只是把头撇向一边，拼命让自己不去看带土的脸。

带土看着躺在地上像僵尸一样的卡卡西，突然觉得扫兴，撑地从卡卡西身上起来。

“卡卡西，我要你乖乖呆在我身边，你要是敢逃走或是背叛我，我就杀光全世界。”

卡卡西在这一刻，他觉得自己和带土不是一个世界的人，他们想法不同，根本不可能走到一起，带土现在越是这样绑着他，让卡卡西觉得越是透不过气。曾经那个以火影为目标的带土哪去了？

“或许我死，才是最好的结果。”卡卡西突然吐出一句让带土保持理智的话，说完便握着苦无反手向自己颈部刺去。鲜血流出，却不是自己的。卡卡西低头，有些惊讶，带土用手挡住了苦无，苦无穿过带土手心，就像自己的左手一样，被穿透。苦无在离自己脖子两毫米的地方，停了下来。

“卡卡西，我再加一句，你要是敢自杀，我就拿宇智波佐助的血来祭奠你。”带土说完便把自己手中的苦无拔出，带出些许血液，顺着指尖往下流，滴在地上。

卡卡西，佐助绑不住你，我就摧毁木叶，木叶绑不住你，我就用咒印控制你摧毁全世界。你死不了，也逃不掉，放弃吧，卡卡西。

滴，滴，滴···

在这密闭的神威空间里，血滴在地上的声音被无限放大。

卡卡西绝望了，佐助是他发誓一定要保护的人。

卡卡西他突然好想哭，但是人越是难受的时候，有时候越哭不出来。

————————————————————

“我对这个即将消失的世界不感兴趣。”

————————————————————

**第十八章 ** **三人任务**

一尾捕获成功后，斑很快又准备给带土和卡卡西安排抓捕三尾的任务。这次任务的目的地是雾隐村。血雾之村，对卡卡西来说，那是个充满血之回忆的地方。不过，这次任务有些特殊，除去以往两人一组的小队，这次被安排了三人一同前往。

是因为三尾，所以需要三人吗？

卡卡西站在窗前望着窗外发呆，他一手托腮，做着他的白日梦。

带土也坐在桌子旁发呆，他一手托腮，欣赏着站在窗前发呆的卡卡西。

————————————————————

高塔上晓会议室。

离通知开会的时间已经过了几个小时。所有人都在等待着带土和卡卡西的到来，所有人都在等待着额头布满青筋的斑的爆发。

斑强忍着怒气，尽量用低声且温柔的语气下达命令，“去把带土和卡卡西请来。”

“嗨，嗨。斑大人。”一旁的绝连忙点头答应。

良久。

轰隆一声巨响，会议室的大门被带土一脚踢烂了，碎片散落在门口，扬起一阵灰尘飞扬。

坐在座位上的斑沉默了足足一分钟后缓缓开口，“角都，我们还有多少预算。”

“阿飞，你这小子是故意的吧！”一旁的角都一字一句，咬牙切齿。

听到有人叫他阿飞的带土，立马变调，从一个暴躁易冲动又目中无人的幕后老二，精分成那个娇羞又搞笑的阿飞。

“啊呀···前辈，从阿飞工资里扣吧···哈哈哈。”说完便不好意思的摸了摸头，“对了话说斑大人不是早就下达任务了嘛，阿飞以为晨会免了嘛··啊哈哈。”

卡卡西往着眼前这个精分的阿飞，完全不能和那个凶残又暴力的带土联系起来。他看了看带土，又瞄了一眼斑，突然又想起之前抓捕一尾时，在砂隐村发生的事。

“那个···我不去。”卡卡西直截了当，明目张胆的违抗斑的命令。他又指了指众晓其他成员，“你不是有那么多精·英·叛·忍·吗？”卡卡西强调了叛忍二字。

这时，带土停下了卖萌躲乖，他面具后的脸开始变得有些烦躁。这个卡卡西居然公然顶撞斑和嘲讽晓其他成员，他不想活了？带土压着怒气，走到卡卡西旁边，他把卡卡西的双手反折到背后，然后猛地按倒在会议室的石桌上，又把嘴凑到卡卡西耳边，用着只有两人才能听见的声音说。

“你再不闭嘴，”带土顿了顿，“我就在这里，当着所有人的面，把你脱光，然后就地正法。”

卡卡西哑然失声，他的睫毛颤抖了一下。带土他说得出来做得到，卡卡西他害怕了，他咬着牙，低声的挤出了一句知道了，只是说给带土听。

得到了答复的带土，慢慢直起身体，语调一转，又精分成阿飞，“那没什么问题的话，迪达拉前辈，卡卡西前辈，我们出发吧！”

————————————————————

在去往雾隐村的路上。

三人正乘着迪达拉用起爆粘土·巨鸟捏成的大型飞行物，在空中滑翔。

有恐高症的卡卡西，坐在中间，他有点害怕的抓紧了坐在前面迪达拉的长袍一角。

看见抓着别人衣角的带土，心理自然非常不悦。他用身体顶了一下坐在自己前面的卡卡西，坐在中间的卡卡西因惯性，脑袋撞到了坐在最前面的迪达拉。

这时迪达拉愤怒的反头看向卡卡西，这家伙到底要干嘛，一会抓他衣服，一会又用脑袋撞他的···卡卡西红着脸颊，无奈的道歉。而这边的带土则是，戏弄的欣赏着着卡卡西翻着白眼的侧脸。

“那个···阿飞，为什么不用神威传送啊？”卡卡西故意问带土，来缓解尴尬的场面。难道神威传送只能坐得下两个人？

精分成阿飞的带土，摸了摸头，浅笑道，“因为阿飞从来没有坐过迪达拉前辈的巨鸟啊！”然后竖起大拇指比了个棒棒的手势。

被称赞了的迪达拉，瞬间心情大好，他大吼一声，“抓紧了！嗯！”然后空中大鸟开始剧烈的加速。

天空中，一片哀嚎。

————————————————————

雾隐村。

到达目的地，终于落地了。

带土和卡卡西两人都捏了一把汗 ···带土面具后的额头上，汗一滴一滴的流下，流进眼睛有些火辣辣，但是又不能擦。他叹了口气，早知道就开神威来了，他有点后悔的想。

夏季的雾隐村，水雾朦胧。

空气中充满了湿气，吸进肺里有一种快要溺水的错觉。

卡卡西觉得有点窒息，他急速的喘着，他快要不能呼吸。这时，迪达拉从粘土口袋里掏出了两个，一大一小的《雾隐村·专用呼吸面罩----made by Deidara》，小的那个递给了卡卡西。

一旁的阿飞嫉妒的，舌头都快咬烂了，“哇，前辈，好过分！只有两人份吗？！阿飞以后再也不要和前辈搭档了！”

迪达拉在阿飞面前，摇了摇手中的呼吸面罩，“阿飞，想要面罩，你先把面具摘下来。让大家看看你的脸啊！嗯！”迪达拉开心的笑。

想骗自己摘面具？想得美！带土打量着那个粘土做的面罩，突然失去了兴趣，做了个可爱的姿势，“那阿飞还是带着面具吧。”

  * ··

在去往水影楼的路上，三人经过一家丸子店。

迪达拉突然灵光一闪，他一把拉过卡卡西，避开带土，对着他的耳朵说着悄悄话。

“喂，那个卡卡西，想不想看阿飞的脸。”迪达拉低声对卡卡西耳语。

卡卡西一怔，虽然自己看过，但是在外面带土从来都不露脸。他用力的点了点头，表示自己颇有兴趣。

迪达拉指了指旁边的丸子店，“看见那个丸子店了吗？我们把阿飞拖进去吃丸子，就可以看到他摘面具啦！”他称这个为----迪达拉之阿飞看脸大作战。然后得意的‘嗯’了一声。

噢喔，有道理，卡卡西觉得这个方法可行，他点了点头表示同意。

看着眼前长时间近距离，说悄悄话的迪达拉和卡卡西，带土在一旁快要气炸。

太近了！太近了！

迪达拉这个魂淡的嘴巴都快要碰到卡卡西耳朵了！！

他冲过去正要把两人拉开，就对上了迪达拉微笑的脸庞。

“哟，阿飞，肚子饿了···去吃丸子吧。嗯！”

还没等带土举手表示拒绝，就被卡卡西和迪达拉一同绑进了丸子店。

带土面具后的脸开始剧烈的抽动，像是在讥讽这两个白痴天真的小把戏。想骗自己摘面具？？这么低级的小伎俩，迪达拉就算了，就连脑子精明的卡卡西居然也同意这个愚蠢的方法？！这个世界果然是虚假的！这个卡卡西果然是赝品！！

我让你们看！给我看好了！！

带土拾起一串丸子，一只手缓缓地伸向了面具，做了个准备摘的动作。突然，神威！丸子不知是被吸进空间里还是吃了，反正就是消失不见了···

只留下僵在原地，看的目瞪口呆的迪达拉和卡卡西，拉长了下巴。

————————————————————

放弃看脸的计划，不再想作战失败这件不愉快的事了，迪达拉掏了掏粘土口袋。“从这里可以看到水影楼了。嗯！”

两人迅速朝影楼飞奔，跟在后面的卡卡西一脸无奈。

可是，还没赶到影楼的三人，就意外的在影楼附近的海岸线遇到三尾的实体。

“阿飞，这个大家伙就交给你了。嗯！”迪达拉二话不说啊，召唤出起爆粘土·巨鸟，拉着卡卡西就飞到天上去了。

带土则被三尾追着在水底下跑。

“前辈，救命啊！”

“啊呀！它在追我！！”

不是很擅长水战的带土，被三尾按进海里，连呛几口海水，咸咸的。

站在巨鸟上，看着快要溺水的带土，卡卡西有些担心的对旁边捧腹大笑的迪达拉说，“喂喂，快放我下去帮忙，他不会要淹死了吧···”

切，没办法，好笑的镜头总是很短暂。迪达拉停止了大笑，回归正经。他手掏进粘土口袋，抓了一大坨粘土出来，黏了个巨龙的形状。

只见迪达拉单手结印，“C2·巨龙！”巨龙瞬间变大，冲向海里的三尾。

“喝！”

海水溅起，海岸线被冲溃，三尾被炸晕，同时阿飞也被炸飞了出去。

三尾被成功捕获，吸进空间。

任务成功完成，卡卡西站在一旁一点忙都没帮上。卡卡西对天发誓，其实他本来就不打算帮忙的，只是看到有溺水迹象的带土，有些担心，仅此而已。

“前辈们，就这么恨阿飞嘛？巴不得阿飞马上去死。”带土最后这句越说越慢，似乎他是对着卡卡西说的。

迪达拉顺手把阿飞拉上了巨鸟。

“回去了！嗯！”

  * ··

回去的途中，带土一直没给卡卡西好脸色看，虽然他带着面具，谁也看不到他的脸色，但是一向多语的阿飞变的沉默，查克拉也有些冰冷逼人。

卡卡西故意火上浇油，“其实，迪达拉，阿飞面具后的脸没什么好看的。”

“什么！卡卡西，你看过？嗯！”迪达拉一脸惊讶，没想到阿飞和卡卡西关系这么亲近。

“嗯···”卡卡西瞄了一眼带土，“嗯不好看，相反的还有点恐怖，还是保留面具的神秘感比较适合他···”

带土面具后的额头上跳起几根青筋。这个该死的卡卡西不但对自己‘见死不救’，还是说自己的脸不好看？很恐怖？？

果然还是和小时候一样讨人厌啊，卡卡西···

看来这个卡卡西，自己真是故意留在自己身边来气自己的···

————————————————————

“听说，喜欢和你斗嘴的人，

其实心里是喜欢你的。”

————————————————————

**第十九章 ** **秘密卷轴（上）**

一尾我爱罗和三尾矶怃被捕获后，晓其他的二人小队也不甘示弱。

几个月里，飞段和角都捕获了二尾猫又和七尾重明。

鼬和鬼鲛捕获了四尾鼠蛟。

五尾穆王和六尾犀犬，卡卡西听说斑会和带土一起，亲自出马捕抓。

带土去雾隐村抓捕六尾，不带上自己是觉得自己碍事吗？卡卡西愤愤的想，血雾之村吗···雷切贯穿琳胸膛的画面，瞬间在脑海中放映。

不去也好，那里有太多不好的回忆···

————————————————————

深夜，房间里。

带土停下手上的动作，身体压了下来，“继续！”

卡卡西趴在床上，内心悲鸣，再做自己就要死了！死在床上太没尊严了啊！！

“带土，我不行了，明天不是还有任务。”

“任务我带你，怕什么？”带土继续着激烈的动作。

卡卡西咬唇，“再做我就要吐了，”快死了啊，带土。

带土无视他的哀嚎，抬起卡卡西一条腿，愈发的深入。

卡卡西忍着被贯穿的感觉，扭头看向压在自己身上的人，“带土，你还是把我借给斑吧，老妖怪应该不会像你一样精力旺盛。”卡卡西在作死的边缘试探带土的底线。

卡卡西！！你这个见异思迁，水性杨花的臭不要脸！！

“对了，明天什么任务？”卡卡西回过头，脸趴回了床上。

“偷取，”带土下身还在狂动，他喘了口气，“秘密卷轴。”

“不偷亲热天堂吗？”卡卡西反问，故作满脸无辜状。

“···”带土沉默。

“去哪里偷？”卡卡西又问。

“木叶。”

“···”这次轮到卡卡西沉默。

“卡卡西，到了木叶我就是阿飞，” 带土喘口气，“你要是敢叫错名字我要你好看！”

突然一声低吼，带土在卡卡西体内释放出白浊的发泄物。

那说好了只是偷，我不想和任何人发生正面冲突，卡卡西默默的想。

————————————————————

清晨出发前。

卡卡西准备好忍具包，两人一前一后从房间里走出来。

一出门就对上一对顶着浓厚黑眼圈的斑，正伸着手，打着呵欠。

喂，喂！臭老头，你可是幕后Boss啊，注意点形象，都被卡卡西看到了，以后还要怎么畏惧你。带土背后一滴冷汗落下。

斑一出门就看到两个晚上妨碍自己睡觉的罪魁祸首，他头上青筋跳起，抓起带土的领口就开始吼，他最讨厌别人吵他睡觉了。

“臭小子，晚上给我小声点？”

这时，圈圈白绝从地里冒了出来。

“斑大人，人家夫妻总要做事的嘛，要不我给你换个房间？”

“知道了！臭老头，我和卡卡西要去任务了，闪开。”说完便推开斑，拉着卡卡西走了。

带土这个死小子！！斑被气的头顶冒烟，瞬间，高塔基地半边倒塌了···

圈圈追着大喊，“带土大人救命啊···你任务完成回来后先认错好吗，基地都快被斑大人拆了···”

————————————————————

木叶边境附近。

两个身影，飞快的在树林见穿梭，希望赶在夜幕降临前潜入木叶。

“带土，不用你的时空忍术了？”

“你想使用查克拉被发现？”

卡卡西不服气的切了一声，带土什么时候开始脑袋开始好使了，什么时候开始比自己考虑更周全了。

  * ··

连续的赶路，两人终于到达木叶，已是黄昏。

卡卡西觉得有些悲伤，又有些彷徨。

卡卡西一遍遍的重复温习着盗取计划，绝对不能让自己露面，绝不能和木叶的任何人发生正面冲突，卡卡西默默的握紧拳偷。看着戴着面具到达木叶的带土，他卡卡西就是没办法保持冷静。那感觉就像，自己的东西将要被人弄坏了一样，在卡卡西心里掀起了波澜。

————————————————————

路过慰灵碑。

卡卡西偷偷瞄了一眼自己以前经常去的那块石碑。

好久没去，上面已经布满了青苔。

“等等，我要给我的英雄带土上一点祭品。”语毕，卡卡西顺手在路边踩了几朵鲜嫩的小花，上面还挂着露珠。

祭品？什么意思，自己不是好好的站在他面前吗？卡卡西意思是现在的自己不是他的英雄了？卡卡西！带土面具下的脸不知道有没有在抽。算了，任务完成回去再和你算账，卡卡西。

卡卡西突然怀念的笑了，他摸着慰灵碑上宇智波带土几个小字，一脸温柔和小心翼翼，手指停滞在英雄两字上，似乎想把它刻进心里，永远铭记。现在的带土，熟悉的气息，但是强大而又冰冷的查克拉，陌生的让人觉得害怕。

看着温柔抚摸着慰灵碑的卡卡西，带土心里酸酸的，卡卡西这段时间何曾对自己这么温柔过，却在少年自己的慰灵碑前。带土眼睛有些发红，但是他既然选择如此，就没有流泪的权力，他忍住了。他深吸了口气，又吐了出来。带土将心里的不愉快压了下去，收回发红的眼睛，留下的是一抹寒意。

“卡卡西，忘了那个以火影为目标的带土吧。” 但是，在带土看来，卡卡西他分明就不爱现在的自己！

“有些事不是说忘就能忘的。”卡卡西想，若时光能逆流而上，他希望当年被压在巨石下的是自己，而不是那个充满爱又有希望成为火影的带土。

带土冷冷地扫了他一眼，“卡卡西，你要在这里发一晚上的呆？”

“嗯···如果可以的话，我希望自己死后可以被葬在旁边。”卡卡西倔强的辩解，但是不可能吧，叛忍是上不了慰灵碑的，叛忍是不会被悼念的。他顺着慰灵碑坐下，头靠着石碑的一角。

卡卡西他哭了，无论对于死去的谁来说，自己都是在苟且偷生，他杀了一生献给木叶的三代火影，他背叛了生养自己的木叶，他的手上沾满了无数人无辜的血，他罪孽深重，带土···我无地自容，我没有脸去见水门老师，能不能换个任务···带土。

带土看着卡卡西的样子，心里的不悦到达了极点，他猛地推到卡卡西，将自己的身体覆上去。要吻上去时，卡卡西强烈的拒绝，惊慌失措的用手顶着带土的嘴。

“这里是木叶！带土！回去了再，我给你···”卡卡西认命。

“那就收起你那副要死不活的脸！”哼，带土嘲讽到，无能的吊车尾凭什么被卡卡西看上，现在的自己不好吗？明明已经是登峰造极的强者，强到可以压倒从小就自以为是骄傲的卡卡西！

————————————————————

“卡卡西，只要你认真看我一眼，

我就给你全世界。”

————————————————————

**第二十章 ** **秘密卷轴（下）**

火影楼附近。

两人趁着夜色，隐藏着气息，潜入进了火影楼附近的树林里。

火影办公室灯火通明，透过窗户，卡卡西看到一头耀眼金发的水门老师，正在桌上批阅着一摞一摞的文件。

带土两指指了指前方，做了个‘上’的动作。

咚，咚，咚。

是敲门的声音，树林里的两人随即停下动作，静观其变。

四代目开门，一头粉色头发的女忍者走了进去，手里还抱着一大叠待批阅的文件。

“辛苦了，小樱桑。”金发火影微微低头表示感谢，表现出火影特有的气质和担当。

切，面具后的带土冷哼一声，火影而已，就把卡卡西的目光吸引的挪不开来。

影楼内。

“小樱居然提前修炼完医疗忍术回来了，真是厉害呢。”金发火影连连称赞。

可是小樱却开心不起来，她随便找了个凳子坐了下来。

“其实没什么拉，只是觉得有些孤单。佐助从木叶叛逃跟大蛇丸走了，鸣人跟自来也大人去修行也还没回来，就连自己的卡卡西老师也叛逃加入了晓···”眼泪从樱发少女的眼中流出，第七班已经一盘散沙，再也回不去了吗？

四代目起身，拍了拍她的肩膀，安慰中···

这边树林里的带土已经不耐烦了，这个该死的卡卡西，还盯着水门老师看？他用力掐了一下卡卡西的大腿。

“啊！你干什么？！”卡卡西低声咆哮。

带土指向火影楼，“给我上？”

“带土你说的不是盗取吗？现在有人怎么盗取？？”

“等不了了，偷不了就明抢！”带土说完便撞碎玻璃冲了进去。

卡卡西紧跟其后，“等等！！”

哗啦一声，是玻璃碎掉的声音。

随即两个人出现在四代目和小樱面前，两人都穿着黑底红云的长袍，其中一个带着漩涡面具，另外一个是没有戴面罩的····旗木卡卡西！！

“四代目，我们是来拿你为五大国联会准备的秘密卷轴。”带土直截了当的说。

四代目没有说话。他看了一眼带着面具的男人，又瞥了一眼自己的未成年学生。脖子上密密麻麻的吻痕，红得发紫，卡卡西袖子撸的老高，手臂上大大小小的淤青淤紫，卡卡西这段时间里到底发生了什么？这些吻痕，这些伤口，根本不是卡卡西这种年纪应该经历的！

似乎感觉到了老师的视线，卡卡西下意识的伸手捂住了脖子的一侧，脸扑腾的一下红到了脖子根。

“卡卡西，”四代目伸出手来，“现在回头还来得及。”

“卡卡西他早就回不去了，水门老师。”声音沙哑又低沉又阴冷。

水门老师？这个面具人是？四代目原地思索着···

“我谁也不是。”带土面具后的脸不屑一顾，“卡卡西，你再站在原地发呆，回去我就把你做死在床上？”带土歪头看向站在原地一动不动的卡卡西，面具后的脸藏不住的暴躁。

听懂面具人意思的四代目，瞬间一惊。卡卡西脖子上的吻痕是这个面具人所强···迫的吗？颈后似乎有咒印，宇智波一族的禁术？卡卡西果然是被操纵了吗？

这时，小樱被突然从地里钻出来的白绝狠狠的掐住脖子，她惊愕的双眼紧闭“卡卡西老师···”

“四代目，想要那女孩的命那卷轴来交换！”带土打破四代目的沉思，他面具后的脸，开始狰狞。

四代火影握了握拳，从抽屉里掏出了秘密卷轴，“放了小樱。”他伸出了握着卷轴的手。带土正走过去，正要接过卷轴。突然四代目握着卷轴的手一颤。

“火影大人不要给这种人！他拿到的话世界都不会安宁！”地上的小樱吼了出来。

“那我就先送你上路，”带土凶狠的看向跪在地上的小樱，心烦意乱的看向卡卡西的方向，一手扔给卡卡西一把苦无，“卡卡西，杀了她。”带土的怒气写在面具后的脸上，随时都可能喷发。

卡卡西站在原地，无动于衷。

“我问你最后一次，动不动手？”

卡卡西被老师尖锐的目光盯着，带土冷冽逼迫的眼神注视着，小樱近乎绝望的眼神祈求着，“我说放了小樱，给我差不多点！”他拾起地上的苦无，握着苦无的手止不住的发颤。一刀刺向小樱身边的白绝，瞬间被劈成两半。

卡卡西！！竟敢不听我的指挥？？

这时金色闪光趁带土走神，一瞬间闪到小樱身后，抱起她又迅速瞬身回去，把她安放在自己身后安全的位置。

水门老师一定会攻击失去人质的带土！到时候打大开来事情就闹大了，说不定会导致伤亡。

“快撤！！带···”突然想起带土不准自己在木叶叫他的名字，于是卡卡西硬生生地给吞了回去，他用力的拽着带土的衣服。

切，来的人越来越多了。面对自己往日的授业恩师，金色闪光，卡卡西如果不站在自己这边，自己不受伤抢到卷轴胜算也不高，还是先撤吧。

“别跑，抓住他们！”

一阵空间波动，带土拉着卡卡西一起被吸了进去。

届时，赶到的暗部精英扑了个空。

————————————————————

空间波动，回到雨忍村。

“任务失败了啊，卡卡西！”带土双眼瞪大，歪着头盯着卡卡西。

“踏着同伴的尸体去完成任务吗？”卡卡西头也不回的说。

“没有完成任务就是废物！”没有保护好同伴的你没有资格在自己面前提同伴二字！

卡卡西猛的甩开了拉住他的带土的手，没有方向的跑着，带土索性跟在后面追。

两人无脑跑到了开阔的河边。

扑通一声！

跑累了的卡卡西突然往地上一跪，他低垂着头，任雨水冲打着自己的身体。

为什么！为什么···带土到底想从我这里得到什么，他让自己在对自己寄予厚望的老师面前，在自己的宠爱有加的学生面前丢尽了脸，水门老师居然在他杀了三代目火影这种不可饶恕的事后，还向他伸出手说可以回来的话··· 他卡卡西何德何能可以得到水门老师的原谅。

带土没有说话，他闭上双眼站在卡卡西身后，静静地看着他，任凭风吹雨打。

“带土，你到底想向我证明什么？”

“我向一个废物证明？”带土反唇相讥。

卡卡西闭上双眼，仰望天空，雨水重重的打在脸上，有些痛。

“你不是要尾兽吗？拿去吧！”

带土突然睁开双眼，眼神冷冽尖锐的可以把卡卡西原地千刀万剐，他费尽心机想要保全性命的卡卡西，居然在他面前寻死！他飞一般的冲了过去，掐起卡卡西的脖子就往河里按。

“你想死吗？我现在就成全你！”

卡卡西整个头都被浸在水里，无法呼吸···

连呛几口水后，带土把他提了出来。

咳··咳··咳···剧烈的咳嗽后，突然获得氧气的卡卡西急促的大口呼吸。

“我还以为你有多想死，不过如此。”

哈··哈··哈···卡卡西他想笑，却笑不出来，自己也不过如此，尔尔而已，因长时间的缺氧，卡卡西昏倒在雨里，嘴角似乎还有鲜红的液体流出。

看到卡卡西嘴角的鲜血，这家伙居然试图咬舌自尽？

哼，身中咒印的你，怎么可能自杀？带土冷笑一声，他走向河边，脚跨过了卡卡西的身体。卡卡西，我想要向你证明什么？你看好了，昨天发生了什么我不在乎，今天是怎样我也没兴趣，我只知道明天将要发生的事一定在我掌控之中，所有的一切，都将向着我想要的结果靠近！

————————————————————

第二天清晨。

常年下雨的雨隐村照射不到清晨的那一抹阳光。

卡卡西早早的醒了坐在床头。他双眼无神的盯着窗外，静静的听着雨隐村特有的奏鸣曲。

这时，从外面回来，不知道买了什么的带土打断了他的思绪。

“卡卡西。”

“···”卡卡西没有反应。

这家伙没听到？难道是昨晚被自己按进水里，所以现在是脑子进水了？还是大脑缺氧变傻了。

“卡卡西！”他又喊了。

“···”卡卡西还是没有反应，只是眼皮稍微眨了下，头偏的更过去了。

闹脾气？不理自己？？哼，卡卡西，你以为我怕你这样？

该做的还是得做，一做就老实的货！

带土脱掉长袍，朝卡卡西走过去后，便把身体压了上去。

对于突然压过来的身体，卡卡西本能的推了一下试图反抗。可是仔细一想后，还是算了。他反抗有用吗？要做的时候带土哪次问过自己的意见，自己越反抗只会让他越兴奋。干脆，卡卡西撇过头，闭上双眼，任带土压着抚弄他的身体。

看着在自己身下，双眼紧闭，默不作声的卡卡西。带土动作顿了顿，他一只手压上了卡卡西的发。这个坚强而又隐忍的少年，尽管经历过痛苦和绝望，如今却依然挺立。带土动了动压着银发的手，动作过后，银发又直立起来，如同卡卡西坚定的内心，击不溃，打不倒。突然想起昨晚在木叶发生的事，即使是这样被压迫的卡卡西，内心却依然没有黑暗，仿佛太阳耀眼的光芒，照的自己睁不开眼。

这不正是他喜欢的卡卡西吗？

带土突然放开了压在身下的卡卡西，“我说过，在家不允许穿裤子。”说完便在卡卡西的额头上留下一个轻吻，仿佛小时候的一样，柔情似水。

卡卡西的手摸上了带土亲过的额头，不可思议的看向带土。

家？这个和带土一起住了有一年之久的地方，他称之为家吗···

————————————————————

“一束温暖的阳光，

融化掉他心上的冰雪寒霜。”

————————————————————


	3. 血色的世界 3

**第二十一章 ** **捕获六尾前夜**

夏天到了。

天气转热，树上蝉鸣。

被雨笼罩的雨隐村，依然狂风多暴雨。

朦胧的月亮高高挂起。

卡卡西独自一人坐在床头，今晚是出什么事了吗？带土居然这么晚了还没回来。他掀开了薄薄的被子，也不知道自己出于什么心理。卡卡西起身下床，他决定出去找他。

————————————————————

雨隐村街道。

两个男人并着肩在雨棚下走着，一个拥有又长又黑又嚣张的发尾，一个则是传统的黑发，毫不掩饰的张扬着。

那个是···斑和带土？卡卡西悄悄地跟在两人身后，小心翼翼的隐藏着气息。

  * ··

“臭小子，今晚陪我喝酒。”斑一手搭上了带土的肩膀。

带土失神的想起卡卡西醉酒那晚，他拨开了斑搭上来的手，“戒掉了。”

斑转过头疑惑的看向带土，“怎么？”

“没对手。”带土面带笑意。

  * ··

两人路过那家雨隐村唯一的一家小酒馆，带土迟疑了一会，他拉起斑的手就往里面走。

这个臭小子居然拉我的手？！我可不是你的卡卡西！！

似乎是感受到了身旁冰冷的查克拉躁动，带土一转头突然对上斑青筋跳起的额头，他突然发觉自己的举动有点不合时宜，闪电般的缩回，头歪向一边。

“你不是要喝酒吗？臭老头。走吧？”

于是两人一前一后踏进了小酒馆。

身后一直尾随而来的卡卡西，在门口等了一会，也毫不犹豫的跟了进去。

————————————————————

斑选了一个窗户格外宽大的包厢，两人走了进去，门虚掩着。

朦胧的月光照进来，连带些淅淅沥沥的雨水。

“你看你选的好地方··在漏水！”带土边说着边甩着袖子对自己要坐的凳子擦了又擦。

“···”斑却觉得无所谓，他一屁股坐在了沾满了雨水的凳子上。

带土稀里哗啦的从酒柜里拿了各式各样、五颜六色的好多酒，摆在桌子上，一个接一个的全部打开。你不是要喝吗？喝死你个臭老头。带土边开酒，边在心理阴险的笑。

斑默默的看着带土一个接一个开酒瓶的动作，突然开口。

“明天你和我去雾隐村，抓六尾。”斑压着嗓子。

区区一个六尾，需要我和你一起去？把卡卡西一个人丢在家里？他会寂寞的。带土端起一杯刚倒好的酒，一饮而入。

“六尾当然是由你来抓，我去雾隐村还有别的事要做。”血雾一族的血龙眼，斑他颇为感兴趣，如果能抓一些小鬼来占为己用的话，可以做出可以隐匿的移动人肉炸弹。

“明天就去？那你今晚还喝什么酒？！”你是想明天去雾隐村打醉拳吗？？带土脑子里一万只草泥马奔腾而过，他对眼前这个时而黑暗时而幼稚的斑爷佩服的五体投地。

“臭小子，是听你讲还是听我讲？”斑抓起一瓶开过的酒甩了过去。

切，你讲你讲。带土接过那瓶酒，一饮而尽。

斑突然起身，他摸了一下带土的毫不掩饰的张扬的黑发，“把剩下的酒都喝了，我累了，先回去了，你也早点回去休息。”

“···”带土被斑突如其来的动作所惊，话卡在喉咙力。你不是要讲吗？怎么不讲了？还有，叫我来喝酒，居然一口不喝酒走了？！害我开了那么多瓶？？带土还没来的急发怒，斑已经朝着门口方向走来。

四周突然安静下来，仿佛时间突然停止下来。

一直在门外偷看的卡卡西被唬了一跳，他按住急速的跳动的胸口心脏的位置，斑已经朝门口的方向走来了，现在要逃走已经来不及了，他半跪在原地，做好被随时被抓的可能。

嘎吱一声————

门被推开了，来不及躲闪，卡卡西怔在原地。

推开门的斑，低头望向门边脚下卡卡西的位置。却装作什么也没看见，大摇大摆的跨过卡卡西的身体走了···斑的这个动作令卡卡西眼眶莫名的发红，他觉得他的头都要炸了，自己真是丢脸，有种跟踪被抓现行的尴尬。

然而房间里的带土并没有跟出来，而是坐在原地一瓶一瓶的饮着，那一桌子被他打开的酒。

卡卡西捂着乱跳的心脏，悄无声息的离开了小酒馆···

————————————————————

回到高塔上带土和卡卡西的房间内。

卡卡西急速的往浴室冲，慌乱中，他碰倒了几个摆在桌子上的瓷器。

脑子里一股酸意油然而生，斑和带土的关系好像有一点···不一般。卡卡西他打开淋浴，疯狂的用水冲打着自己的身体。神无毗桥之后到底发生了什么，是斑救了他吗？卡卡西他一头撞向浴室的墙壁，试图让疼痛迫使自己冷静下来。

带土···当年巨石落下，如果当时的我没有跟着琳离开。是不是···是不是你还会一直陪在我身边？如果当时的我没有犹豫的回头去救你，是不是就可以抬起那块巨石···卡卡西他悔恨，如果不是当时的自己，说不定带土也不会像现在这样粗暴的对待自己，说不定对自己会是百般的柔情，也会像斑对带土一样，摸着自己的头说早点回去休息···

浴室的水哗啦啦的流着，卡卡西没有任何洗澡的动作，身体顺着墙壁缓缓地滑落到地面。卡卡西闭上双眼，好累好累，他在浴缸里睡着了。

————————————————————

凌晨。

房间的门被一脚踢开。

把酒馆里所有的酒都喝完了的带土，带着一身酒气，扶着墙进了门，嘴里还在碎碎念着些臭老头之类的话···

他东倒西歪的走到床旁，摸了摸，卡卡西呢？！顿时，好像酒醒了一般。

这时，带土又听到浴室有水声，他飞一般的冲了过去，又猛地一脚把浴室的门踢开了。看到蹲在浴缸里冲水的卡卡西，衣服还在身上，却因为沾水，变得有些透明，全部黏在卡卡西白皙的皮肤上。灯光照过去，显得有些发亮。

这家伙洗澡不脱衣服的？？带土趁着酒劲，扑了过去，把卡卡西压在了身下，就开始像野兽一样，又亲又咬。

被突然扑到的卡卡西慢慢张开双眼，身体被咬的吃痛，带土身上的酒气也扑面而来。然后卡卡西却没有闹脾气，他手指温柔的插进带土张扬的黑发中，试着捧起那张滚烫而发红的脸。

“带··带土··你明天不是有任务吗？早点去休息··”卡卡西温柔的说道，不知是模仿着谁的话语。

突然头晕目眩脑子发热，带土停下了自己的动作。

“你怎么知道我明天有任务？”带土质问身下的人，“你跟踪我？”

长久的沉默。

卡卡西撇过头，表情看上去很痛苦，眼睛有些红肿，像哭了很久的样子。卡卡西这家伙是不是看到什么了···带土一手掐住卡卡西的下巴，迫使他抬头看自己，卡卡西的脸出奇的有些发烫···

“你是不是···误会了什么？”带土又缓缓开口，神情复杂的看着卡卡西，他这是在吃醋？他吃一个和自己有血缘关系的臭老头？？

卡卡西沉默。我有什么资格去误会你，我们有什么关系···如果你是拿我当泄欲的工具的话···卡卡西他可以接受凌辱或是折磨，但是他真的不能不接受自己是泄欲的工具。

带土抓住卡卡西湿漉漉的衣服，一把把他拉起，又拽了一块干毛巾，毛躁的擦着他的银发。他看着这样的卡卡西，有些心疼却又觉得有些好笑，居然吃自己和那个臭老头的醋···带土在心里笑出了声。

“明天的任务你想来可以一起。”

“不用了。”卡卡西推开了给他擦着头发的带土。

本来不想解释的带土，看到卡卡西的反应，顿时有些恼火。卡卡西这么不相信自己？简直是在侮辱自己对他的爱！带土他趁着酒劲，抓起卡卡西的一只手就把他拉了回来，又用另外一只手绕到了卡卡西脑后，掐住他的后劲就往浴室墙面上撞。

卡卡西的脸贴在了冰冷的墙面上，他咳嗽了两声。

带土抓着卡卡西的后颈，似乎是感觉到了他身体的高温。他松开了抓住卡卡西手，抚上了卡卡西的额头。这么烫？高烧把脑子烧坏了吧···自己也不是什么不讲道理的人。带土迅速脱掉了黏在卡卡西身上的湿漉漉的衣服，随手扯了一件浴衣，包起卡卡西就往床边走。

被弄干了的卡卡西被轻轻的放在了床上，带土为他盖上被子，又将一块温温的湿毛巾盖在了他的额头。接着又在卡卡西旁边坐下，一手握着卡卡西的手，一手撑着头揉着酒后有些发痛的太阳穴。

带土对他好，他享受着。

对他不好，他也承受着。

卡卡西勉强的睁眼，在心里默默地说谢谢你带土。

随即便疲倦地沉沉睡去。

————————————————————

“你想要的世界，

我很快就可以送给你了。”

————————————————————

**第二十二章 ** **卡卡西的单独任务**

清晨，微弱的阳光照进了房间的石窗。

卡卡西醒来，顺手摸了摸旁边，带土呢？突然想起昨晚自己偷听到的斑和带土的对话，原来他早早的就出去做任务了，是抓六尾吧···他摸了摸额头上的毛巾，温热潮湿，像是刚刚换过的。带土昨晚···喝多了还照顾了自己一夜？然后一夜没睡就出去任务了？这个念头让卡卡西突然红了双眼。

可斑和带土的关系，仍然让他不能释怀，冰冷的泪几乎淌出。

咚，咚，咚···

门外传来了白绝圈圈的声音。

“卡卡西前辈，斑大人有事找你。”

斑找我？他不是说和要带土一起去雾隐村吗？什么事？难道是因为昨晚自己偷窥的事，要找自己麻烦？去还是不去？还是去吧，就算不去又怎样，自己逃得了吗？怎么逃，逃去哪，卡卡西他想不到。

卡卡西打开了门，外面的白绝圈圈开心的原地蹦了两下。

“卡卡西前辈，请吧！”

卡卡西不悦的瞪了圈圈一眼，便跟着圈圈后面，往斑的房间走去。

————————————————————

雨隐村高塔上斑的房间。

宇智波站窗旁，听着窗外一成不变的雨声。

自从昨晚无意看到门外偷窥的卡卡西，心里极为不悦，如同一个疙瘩，解不开也除不掉。

咚，咚，咚···

“斑大人，卡卡西带来了。”圈圈在门外敲门。

“进来。”

门突然开了，卡卡西和圈圈走了进来。

“卡卡西，我有个单独的任务要交给你。”斑撑着下巴，眼睛缓缓睁开，嘴角微微上扬。

“我为什么要接受你的任务？”卡卡西反问。我不管你是不是晓的老大，带土不在，你别想使唤我。

斑闭上了双眼，一派狂妄，他突然笑了起来，“带土都对我言听计从，不敢违抗我的命令。”他言下之意，你卡卡西敢不听话就死定了。

“什么任务。”卡卡西无奈的把头撇到一边，一提到带土他就反抗不起来。

斑缓缓地朝卡卡西走了过去，一手伸进了卡卡西的银发，猛的一用力，卡卡西被迫抬起头与他对视。这么近距离看着卡卡西这张脸，白皙、柔软又甜美。哼，这个臭小子眼光也不是那么差嘛。

卡卡西被盯的全身发麻，宇智波家的眼睛震慑力这么大？他居然连反抗都做不到。

“我要潜伏进入大蛇丸基地，把佐助带回来。”斑松开了手。

“你想把佐助怎么样？”卡卡西突然胸口一紧，一但是有关他宠爱的学生的事，他就冷静不下来，尤其是佐助。

斑皱了皱眉头，小鬼果然很讨厌。他突然伸出手指，轻轻的划过卡卡西的眉眼。谁也看不清斑复杂的眼神。

卡卡西突然紧张的往后退了两步，温度从脸烧到了耳根。

切，臭小子把卡卡西调教的很好嘛。

“只要你保证不动佐助性命。”卡卡西突然心跳的有点快，他含糊不清的说。

斑突然抬头，双手抱胸。在我的地盘上和我谈条件？卡卡西你到底是有多天真。

“佐助也姓宇智波，那是当然。”

听到斑的保证，卡卡西放下心来。有教养的卡卡西向斑低头示意接受任务，然后便转身推门离开了。

“呀啊···斑大人是不是有点喜欢这个孙媳妇啊··哈。”一旁的圈圈站在旁边模仿着斑看卡卡西的眼神。

斑拾起桌上的一个杯子，看也没看一眼，就砸中了圈圈的脑袋。哼，卡卡西，面对佐助你要怎么做？等带土回来发现你不见了，他又会怎么做？有意思。

————————————————————

高塔内。

正准备回自己房间准备刃具的卡卡西突然被一个清冷干净的声音叫住。

“卡卡西桑，一个人？”

卡卡西回头，这不是鼬吗？怎么？他也要一起来？

“哟，这不是鼬吗？”卡卡西招了招手，露出训练了好久的招牌式的微笑，“我要去找佐助，你也要来吗？”

鼬闭上了双眼，等他再睁开时，已经是绽放的万花筒。突然幻化成数不清的乌鸦，朝卡卡西飞来。

卡卡西突然意识到自己可能中了鼬的幻术，他开始凝聚查克拉，试图抵抗。鼬到底要干什么？他不是和斑一伙的吗？把佐助从大蛇丸那里救出来，其实想来想去，可能是对他最好的结果。

突然一只乌鸦飞到了卡卡西手上。

“卡卡西，帮我把这只乌鸦转交给佐助。”鼬的声音突然越来越弱，乌鸦数量也随之减少，“但是不能让他知道。”

卡卡西捏了一把汗，原来不是幻术啊···真是搞不懂宇智波家人的脑回路，叫自己给佐助送东西直接说就好了啊···真把自己当送快递的了？一个，两个都是这样···宇智波家的人真让人看不懂，果然不好惹···卡卡西扶额，随即掏出一个卷轴，迅速结印，乌鸦被封进了卷轴中。

————————————————————

夕阳西下。

连日的赶路，卡卡西终于在夜幕降临前赶到音隐村。

这个漆黑的村落，没有人，没有灯，只有荒凉的风声，呼啸着吹进卡卡西的晓袍里，有点冷，他下意识的缩了缩手。

卡卡西突然咬破了手指，“通灵术！”

砰，砰，砰···

八只忍猫出现在自己面前。

“卡卡西大人，有何贵干？”忍猫为首的帕库举爪说话。

“找大蛇丸的基地。”卡卡西手一抬，“散！”

嗖，嗖，嗖···

八只忍猫又瞬间消失在夜色中。

卡卡西用火遁燃气了一个火把，照着这没有月光，黑夜里的路，寻找着大蛇丸基地入口。天上乱飞的蝙蝠，地上布满人头骨的骷髅，树上还是不是挂着几条蛇···卡卡西心一阵抽紧，佐助他真的在这种地方生活吗？卡卡西他怕黑，怕蛇，又怕冷···这个地方也太恐怖点了吧！！突然想起带土那温暖的胸口，突然好想他···自己要赶快完成任务，这么晚，说不定带土已经回去了。卡卡西随即又紧了紧自己的衣领。

————————————————————

细细嗦嗦的声音。

突然一只黑色的忍猫出现在卡卡西面前。

“卡卡西大人，入口找到了。”

一猫一人，来到了大蛇丸秘密基地的入口。洞穴门口两把火炬，照亮了了闪着微弱火光的洞口。卡卡西随即灭掉了火把，收回了自己的忍猫，朝着洞口深处走去。

一眼望过去，通道似乎深不见底，但是还好，两边的墙壁上隔一段距离都会有一个火把照明。走到了一个转角处，通道突然变成了五条条路。自己不应该小瞧大蛇丸的基地，他掏出了苦无，在最左边的那条路上刻下了一个小的记号。他卡卡西可不想迷路，然后便朝着最左边的通道走了进去。

通道的尽头，沙哑而低沉的声音忽隐忽现，然后越来越大。

“···佐助君，你现在想要杀鼬还为时过早了···”

“···大蛇丸，只要鼬在一天，我就不会放弃···”

大蛇丸和佐助在里面！卡卡西突然半蹲了下来，隐藏气息。他贴着墙壁慢慢的往声源方向靠近，手往刃具包里掏着苦无···摸不到···这该死的晓袍，袖子太长了！！找到苦无的他立马把两手的袖子悄无声息的切了下来。

可就在他切袖子的时候，身后闪出一个黑影。他迅速转头，少年黑色的眼眸，黑色的发，在火光中若隐若现。卡卡西再定睛一看，佐助！

“啊呀···佐助你也在这啊。”卡卡西摸头装傻。

“卡卡西，老师，背叛木叶抛弃了我的老师。”佐助声音冰冷。

佐助盯着眼前的授业恩师，突然目光扫到了卡卡西的脖颈和刚被切下袖子而露出的手臂。脖子上的吻痕，红的紫的，手臂上的淤青伤疤，新的旧的，混杂在一起，显得格外生疼。遍体鳞伤？！卡卡西被虐待还是被侵犯了？是谁干的！

“真是活该。”佐助讥讽的看着半蹲着的卡卡西。

似乎是意识到看到自己身上吻痕和淤青的佐助，他把领子紧了紧立了起来，然后回归一本正经的样子，“佐助，我是来带你走的。”

“既然来了，还想走吗？”佐助无视卡卡西伸过来的手。

这时卡卡西突然想起鼬有东西要转交给佐助，但是现在这种情况，已经避免不了正面冲突。他把手缓缓伸向身后的卷轴，低头不去直视佐助的脸。

突如其来的手，捂住了卡卡西的嘴。

佐助拉着卡卡西就往通道的另外一个方向跑，“卡卡西，我有事想要你给我好好解释一番。”

是吗？正好我也有东西要给你。

————————————————————

雨隐村。

这边捕获六尾的带土喜乐而归。

他向往常一样，暴力的一脚踹开了房间的门，目光在房间里寻找着那一撮白毛。

“卡卡西？”

“卡卡西！”

带土焦躁的翻遍了房间里的每一个角落，没有卡卡西的踪影！卡卡西他不见了！卡卡西他逃跑了？他惊慌失措的去找斑。

————————————————————

高塔上。

斑正站在窗边，默默的欣赏着窗外星星点点的雨夜。

房间的门突然被一股巨大的力量给踹烂了。呼起一阵风，吹起了斑的一头漆黑的长发。门口带土的暴躁的看向斑。

“卡卡西呢？！”

“我今天岩隐村去抓五尾了。”斑撒着谎，表示自己对卡卡西的失踪毫不知情。

这时，白绝圈圈从地里冒了出来。

“带土大人，我今天路过卡卡西的房间，听他说···”白绝慢悠悠的走向带土，一手搭上了他的肩膀表示安慰，“他说带土今天终于不在，他卡卡西要移情别恋，出去找十个八个情人什么的···”

带土露出半信半疑的神色，他一手甩开了肩上的白绝，目光转向依然望着窗外的斑。

“我自己去找！”

“不用找了，鼬说卡卡西去找佐助了，”斑顿了顿，“信不信由你。”

找佐助？卡卡西去找佐助？！斑会骗我，但是他知道，鼬从来都不说谎。

带土气冲冲的找到鼬，确定卡卡西确实是去音隐村后，他大发雷霆，毁掉了斑的半个基地···

这个卡卡西果然是赝品！和这个世界一样，都是假的！

————————————————————

“当爱只剩下了情欲。”

————————————————————

**第二十三章 ** **可有可无的人**

翌日。

知道带不走佐助的卡卡西，乘佐助睡着，成功的用自己的血，悄无声息的将鼬转交的乌鸦封进佐助体内。

任务失败一半后的卡卡西无奈的往雨隐村赶。

卡卡西猜想，以带土那暴躁的性格，任务回来找不到自己肯定会乱发脾气。即便是斑亲自交代的任务，带土也一定不会听的进去···

————————————————————

深夜。

赶了一天路，深夜归家的卡卡西。怕吵醒带土睡觉，他小心翼翼的从高塔下爬进了自己和带土房间的石窗。

房间里一片漆黑，看到床上躺着的黑影。带土果然先回来了，睡了吗。

卡卡西轻手轻脚的从石窗上跳下，正准备去浴室洗澡，突然一个冰冷的声音在身后响起。

“你还记得回来？”

卡卡西还没来的及转头，身体被一股重重的力量压倒在身旁的桌上，一只手掐住了卡卡西的后劲，随之一把苦无又顺着自己无袖的长袍划下，狠狠的从自己的手背穿透，插进手下的桌子里。

“啊————”

卡卡西受伤的手心痛的猛抽了一下，他一脸痛苦又疑惑的转头看向身后的带土，面无表情的脸仿佛暴风雨来临前的宁静，“带土你干什么，我不过是迟了点···”

“我干什么？你干什么了？”带土掐着卡卡西后劲的手，愈收愈紧，他接受不了背叛，他动了杀心，“趁我不在，跑出去和别人偷情？”

“你在说什么？”什么偷情？谁告诉你的？我不是去执行斑给的任务吗？为什么带土突然暴怒成这样，“我是去执行斑给的任务！”卡卡西吼了出来。

“斑昨天在岩隐村给你任务？他给你背着我出去偷情的任务？！”卡卡西你这个赝品还在狡辩？我今天相信你我就不姓宇智波！

卡卡西突然被哽咽的说不出话来，即便是有人刻意在自己和带土之间挑拨离间，如果带土选择不相信自己，那卡卡西他也百口难辩。

“对我是去找佐助了。”但是我没有偷情！解释的话语说不出口，带土，不管你信不信，我没有，真的没有。

“好！很好，你终于承认了？”

“我只是执···”卡卡西话还没有说完，带土便打断了他。

“还想狡辩？”带土硬生生的拔出卡卡西手心的苦无，提着他的脖颈，又重重的摔在了地上，脚踩在了卡卡西的侧脸上。卡卡西，你要为此付出代价。

“那么从哪个开始呢？”带土狂妄的笑，“你的爱徒，佐助，鸣人还是那个女孩？”

空间开始扭曲起来，卡卡西的眼睛一阵模糊，“哦，差点忘了，那个叫小樱的女孩已经，死了！”

没有人看得见黑暗中卡卡西那张哭泣的脸，没有人看得见卡卡西心里的绝望，“带土！你什么时候···我不信！带土你答应过我不碰木叶，更不会碰我的学生！”

“如果要说什么时候，应该是执行秘密卷轴任务那次。”带土松开了踩着卡卡西的脚，面部表情开始变得狰狞，“但是任务失败的我还是比较喜欢拖人下水···”

“我不信，带土你没有···你不会···你答应过我···”即便是你亲口告诉我你对小樱痛下杀手，我还是不信！这一定是斑的阴谋···没有亲眼看见我不信，我会亲自去证实的，带土。

“卡卡西，你在我身下的时候，你就没有想过我会反悔？”卡卡西，你还是一如既往的天真的选择相信我，但是我会不择手段。

“你这个万人皆可尚的搔或！”

“卡卡西，我要你死！！”

“卡卡西！！！”

  * ··

那晚他疯狂的索取，掠夺。

那晚他默默的忍受，承受。

他，伤了他，从心灵到肉体。

下身传来剧痛，使卡卡西用力的咬着自己的舌头，温热的血从嘴角流出，铁锈味的液体布满口腔。

但是，疼痛的表情总是一闪即逝。坚硬的外壳有如矗立在木叶的历代影岩，坚强的内心有如浩瀚的大海，切不开也击不碎。即便是伤痕累累，却从未听见一声抱怨；即便是经历过地狱的洗礼，他任然挺立；即便是面对看不到希望的世界和摆脱不了相互憎恨的命运，他也不会逃避。

卡卡西脸上的血色慢慢褪尽，他勉强的睁着双眼，挤出一个笑容。

“卡卡西，真是一脸痛苦的样子呢。”

“这不正是你期待的吗···”

带土把卡卡西从地上拖起，猛的甩到了身后的床上。又从右眼取出一根又长又黑的铁链，他释放出雷遁，深蓝色的电光布满了黑铁链，映射出一种耀眼的颜色。

黑色的铁链抽打在卡卡西的身上，皮肤撕裂般的被抽开，血溅在了白色的床单上。

深蓝色电光穿刺进卡卡西的五脏六腑，麻痹的他无法动弹，他吐出几口鲜血。

拔光了他的衣服，带土狠狠的撞进了卡卡西的身体，他痛的指甲抓破了坚硬的木板，留下道道血痕。

卡卡西！我要让你痛不欲生！

卡卡西！去死吧！和这个世界一起！

带土像失去理智一般的野兽，疯狂的蹂躏着身下的人。

看着这样擅长掩盖内心的卡卡西，带土对卡卡西的虐待变得变本加厉，次次都要做到卡卡西快要断气才停下来。他捂住心口，一遍遍的质问着自己的内心，卡卡西对他来说，到底算不算爱？

一夜的摧残。

被虐待的卡卡西一声不吭，有时候痛到极点也只是发出低沉的闷哼，嘴唇都咬破了，舌头也压出血痕。卡卡西被这样发疯般，阴冷又暴虐的带土吓到了。那一刻，他觉得带土是真的想要自己的命，自己真的快要死了···

注视着遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息的卡卡西，虐累了的带土沉重的滑落在床上，头靠着墙壁，双眼紧闭。稍微冷静下来的带土心想自己是不是做的太过火了···

————————————————————

夜里，昏死过去的卡卡西还是会做梦。

黑暗里，鲜红滴血的写轮眼显得有些刺眼，让我看看你都在梦些什么吧，卡卡西···

卡卡西的梦境里，护目镜少年温暖的目光，灿烂的笑颜，在卡卡西梦里，反反复复，循环着放映着。为什么？为什么！又是这个无能的吊车尾！带土收回了写轮眼，再睁眼时，已是深邃的一抹漆黑。

好冷啊，卡卡西模糊的双眼看到眼前一个耀眼的温度，看不清眼前的任何东西了，自己是···要死了吗。他挣扎着爬起来靠了过去，身体蜷缩在带土的腿上。

卡卡西····

黑暗中一个身影路过带土和卡卡西的房间，从虚掩着门看进去，带土正凶残的掠夺着卡卡西的身体。

先击溃心理，再摧残肉体。

黑影人用着只有他自己才听的见的声音低声道，“你变得和曾经的我很像呢，带土。”

————————————————————

次日高塔上。

斑率领的众晓成员正在执行例行的会议。

鼬听白绝说卡卡西被带土虐待的快要死了，不顾斑的阻扰，他急忙走到带土旁边低声解释，卡卡西去找佐助是因为自己托他转交，拥有止水拥有别天神能力的写轮眼给佐助，虽然没和带土商量，但是抱歉。

“带土，如果你继续这样下去，用不了多久你就会后悔的。”不会有人比鼬更了解此事的严重性，卡卡西如果死了，带土一定不会轻易放过佐助。

带土不说话，他有点生气，他的手又捂上了胸口，他觉得他快有点喘不过气。

“既然卡卡西要死了，在这之前先把尾兽抽出来。”斑盯着带土，一字一句。

带土左手捂着胸口，右手猛地一拳砸在了面前的石桌上，石板被砸了一个深深的洞，裂缝随着破裂的石板，一直延伸到斑所在的位置。斑，你还是这么喜欢用下三滥的手段呢。

“谁说他要死了？我只说要他痛不欲生，没说要他死！”尾兽的事自己会办，不用你来多事。

说完，带土便气冲冲的离开了会议室，所有人都看着带土离开的方向沉默。

————————————————————

回到房间。

带土看着奄奄一息的卡卡西，他再也没碰过卡卡西的身体。他突然想起卡卡西之前是想解释的，但是自己没给他机会。但是即使那时的他听了卡卡西的解释，他会相信他吗？

然而，卡卡西去见佐助的事，在带土心里，仍然不能释怀。想起卡卡西叛逃木叶前，一直都是佐助在照顾卡卡西的饮食起居，他就放不下心里这块巨石，即便是知道了卡卡西去见佐助是受人所托。

“卡卡西？”带土别扭的叫了他的名字。

卡卡西不说话。

带土缓缓走了过去，抚平了卡卡西贴在额头上的银发，“没死就说句话。”

卡卡西还是不说话。

他撇过头不去看他，我的生与死和你没有任何关系。

带土在卡卡西身边坐下，没有说话，只是默默的扫视着全身上下无一处没有伤口的身体，盯着卡卡西的好看的侧颜。

卡卡西他不说话也不回头，却突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，心里加肉体的摧残，怎一个痛字了得。他捂着自己的嘴，试图将喷涌出的鲜血一口一口生吞下肚。可血还是不争气的透过指缝，流在了早已鲜红的床上。

带土伸手握住移开了卡卡西捂着嘴的手，撕下床单的一角擦着卡卡西嘴角，脖子和锁骨上的血迹。他才发现，卡卡西，好清瘦···卡卡西他···跟着自己过的不好吗？

卡卡西脸色惨白，他无力的推开了带土擦着他身体手，试图转过身去，可被摧残一夜的身体，却连动都无法动一下。

“把命还给你···”卡卡西用尽全身力气，挤出一句揪心的话。

带土的心开始绞痛起来，我不是这个意思，我真的不是故意的，卡卡西···

————————————————————

“卡卡西，请原谅我对你伪装的冷漠。”

————————————————————

**第二十四章 ** **冷战**

高塔房间内。

卡卡西蜷缩在床角的最里处，被摧残过后的卡卡西，目光只剩下冰冷和孤独。

带土在房间里忙里忙外，准备着食物。

卡卡西，我准备了你爱吃的秋刀鱼。

卡卡西，我准备了你爱吃的茄子汤。

卡卡西，都是你喜欢的颜色。

卡卡西，算我给你道歉了行不行···

带土担心他的身体状况，可却口不对心。他突然伸手抓住了蹲坐在床角的卡卡西，强行把他拖到餐桌面前坐下。

“吃饭。”带土声音低低的，蹦出冰冷的两个字。

被强行拖过来的卡卡西，全身上下都是伤的他，痛得绷紧了身体。他看着面前带土准备的自己喜欢的食物，卡卡西拾起了勺子，然后又没胃口的准备放下了勺子。

突然，重重的力量把他的手按在了桌上。因为之前的苦无刺穿手心的伤口，卡卡西痛的眯起双眼。

“不吃？“

卡卡西不理带土，他撇过头，看向窗外。

“想绝食？”带土用手掰过卡卡西的头，“还是要我喂你？”

卡卡西恶狠狠的盯了一眼，眼前这个强迫自己吃东西的带土，依然沉默，他拒绝和带土说话。

不理我是吗？那就强迫给你灌下去，不舒服也是你自找的！带土随即便抢过卡卡西手里的勺子，一手捏住他的脸，迫使其张嘴，铲起一大勺食物就往卡卡西嘴里灌。因为强迫的突如其来的大量食物进入口中，卡卡西不小心呛进气管里，他开始剧烈的咳嗽呕吐起来，不但将灌进去的食物全部咳了出来，还混杂着咖啡色的呕吐物。

看来强灌的不行啊，但是卡卡西这家伙不吃东西，是想把自己饿死吗？带土气愤的把勺子捏的变了形，狠狠的砸在了桌子上。

卡卡西也不甘示弱的，狠狠的瞪了回去。

“随便你！”带土吼完便曲起膝盖，狠狠的撞向了卡卡西的下体。**被撕裂未愈合的伤口瞬间血流不止，鲜血顺着入口流出，顺着大腿流到小腿，最后滴在地上。**

“自己处理伤口。”带土从衣服口袋里掏出一瓶圆形的止血药膏，放在了餐桌上，便离开了。

卡卡西踉跄的走到餐桌旁，拾起那个药膏就狠狠的往地上摔，谁要你的“假心假意”。可卡卡西颤抖的没走两步，被撕裂的伤口血止不住的往下流。他撕开一间白色上衣的一角，做成绷带装，试图绑住流血的伤口，无济于事。这样的这种那地方的伤口他卡卡西怎么好意思去找人帮忙医治。他瞟了一眼滚落在地的止血药膏，拾起来开瓶就挖了一大坨往自己下身抹去···

血终于止住了，卡卡西随手盖了一下盖子，就把药膏藏在了离床角最近的枕头下。

卡卡西嗤笑，有些自嘲的自言自语，“卡卡西，你真没用，你不是打死都不会再接受他给的东西吗···”

————————————————————

高塔上。

带土漫无目的的在高塔上游走着。

转角处，他一眼瞄到鼬的房间。

带土叹了口气，这卡卡西真的倔起来，自己也拿他没辙。

咔嚓一声，带土门也没敲，就被他暴力的踢烂了。

“什么事，这么急？”房间里传来了低沉干净又好听的声音。

走进房间的带土，随便找了个凳子就毫不客气的坐了下去，顺便端起一杯刚倒好的茶就自顾自的喝了起来。

“有让我头痛的事···”带土边喝茶边说话，呼出的气体在茶杯里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。然后又从头到尾，一五一十的把卡卡西，一不理他，二闹绝食的事告诉了他。

“你说咖啡色的呕吐物？”鼬眨了眨眼，“有可能是他身体不舒服，没胃口···”但是晓现在没有医疗忍者，“我劝你去外村找个医疗忍者给卡卡西看看。”

什么？！雨隐村没有医疗忍者吧！还有，哪个村医疗忍者会给晓组织的成员看病？？

“不用了。”这点小伤就病成这样？还需医疗忍术？卡卡西果然是个废物！但是一想，他的伤都是自己造成的，心里又有些愧疚。要不然，慢慢来吧···

“只要保证日常能量和营养，其实他不吃东西也没关系···”鼬耐心的解释道，“你不再要逼他了···”

“知道了。”带土放下茶杯，没耐心的甩了甩手，离开了鼬的房间。

————————————————————

回到房间。

卡卡西正吃力的拖着被自己呕吐物弄脏的被子去浴室，他要弄干净，太脏了···自己有洁癖···突然被子被一个力量拉住，卡卡西回头。

“你干什么？”带土瞟了一眼被子上带血的呕吐物，眼神焦急又难过，果然是身体不舒服吗，“回床上躺着，我来。”

卡卡西看了带土一样，一句话也没说就拖着病怏怏的身体回到了床上坐下。

带土也瞄了一眼低垂着头的卡卡西，这家伙是打算再也不和我说话了？算了！现在你是病人，我不和你计较。带土把被子扔进浴室后，又从柜子里拿了干净的铺在了床上。然后又走到了坐在床上咳嗽的卡卡西面前，居高临下的看着他。

“你还有哪里不舒服？”

卡卡西低着头，依然沉默。

还是不理自己！从那晚以后，卡卡西就再也没和自己说过一句话，哪怕一个字！带土的脾气已经暴躁到了极点···但是他要忍住，不能动粗，不能动粗。以现在卡卡西的身体，肯定受不了任何刺激。带土握紧的拳头又缓缓的松开了，他闭上双眼。没办法，还是去找医疗忍者吧···做好决定的带土，有些无奈的推门离开了。

卡卡西望了一眼带土离开的方向，确定他走了，就又开始剧烈的咳嗽，他疼的倒在了床上，刚换掉的被子，瞬间又被呕吐物弄脏了···

————————————————————

一阵空间波动。

已是黄昏。

带土来到了木叶村，论医疗忍术的话，果然还属木叶的最精湛。随便绑架个医疗忍者吧！带土潜伏进了木叶医院，正好碰见那个叫小樱的女忍者正在照顾一个刚做完手术的病人。

这个女孩的纲手真传，习得医疗应该无人能比。要绑架她吗？可是自己才骗了卡卡西说她已经被自己杀死了。谎言被拆穿很没面子的啊！带土内心开始纠结，到底要不要绑架···算了面子重要还是卡卡西重要！

带土飞快的冲到小樱身后，“神威！”两人便一起被吸进了空间。

空间里。

粉发女孩吃惊的看着眼前这个，差点逼卡卡西老师杀了自己的男人。

“你要干什么！”

“去救你的卡卡西老师。”带土直截了当的说。

“我能相信你吗？”小樱一脸怀疑的盯着带土，哪有这样请人去看病的？！

“少废话！”带土开始不耐烦了，“见到卡卡西以后，绑架的事不许提！说错一个字···”带土取下小樱额上的木叶护额，然后猛的用力把护额折断了，“我就杀了你。”

小樱害怕的往后退了几步。

————————————————————

一阵空间波动。

带土带着小樱来到高塔上的房间内。

此时的卡卡西正蜷缩在床上剧烈的咳嗽。感受到了另外一个熟悉的查克拉，卡卡西吃力的抬头。

“小樱？！”我以为你死了，所以带土之前都是骗我的？

“卡卡西老师！”小樱担心的冲到床边，看到卡卡西身上的伤，她二话不说，便凝聚查克拉于双手，按在了卡卡西的腹部。

看着逐渐愈合的伤口，和不再咳嗽的卡卡西，带土冷哼了一声，果然把她绑来是对的。

逐渐恢复体力的卡卡西目光转向了站在一旁的带土，对小樱说，“是他把你带来的吗？”

小樱一边聚精会神的聚集着查克拉，一边吞吞吐吐的回答“啊···卡卡西老师，他···请我来的。”聪明如卡卡西，他自然知道带土是不可能去‘请’小樱来雨隐村，肯定又是强行又暴力的绑架····

“小樱我现在可是叛忍，你这样···我怕···”

“卡卡西老师，请你现在不要说话。”小樱打断了他。

良久。

医治完成的小樱因使用查克拉过度，累的瘫坐在地上擦着额头上的汗水。

“谢谢你，小樱。”卡卡西坐了起来，向小樱伸出手，“我送你回去。”

卡卡西伸出的手却被带土狠狠的甩开，“我送她。”混账卡卡西，不许你碰别人！还有，你只感谢她？看我回来让你怎么好好感谢我！

带土随即一手搭在了小樱肩上，一阵空间波动，两人消失不见。

没过多久，又是一阵空间波动。

带土回来了，他看了恢复的差不多的卡卡西，立马把食物又端了出来。“过来吃东西。”

恢复食欲的卡卡西本不想在带土面前吃他准备的食物，可是都是自己喜欢的，肚子又饿的咕咕叫，一下禁不住诱惑，走过去就狼吞虎咽起来。

一转眼桌上一扫而光。

带土满意的看着终于吃东西的卡卡西，他突然眼睛发红，抱起刚吃完的卡卡西就往床上扔，然后将自己的身体压了上去。

带土对身下的卡卡西疯狂的索吻。卡卡西你终于恢复了，我忍了好久了···

卡卡西拼命的歪着头，用手挡住了带土亲过来的嘴，“带土，为什么要骗我？”你把我当什么了。

带土抓住了卡卡西挡在两人之间的手，强行按在了床上，另一只手伸进了卡卡西的下体。好烫，这家伙在发烧吗？带土有些担心的停下了手上的动作。

“你终于肯和我说话了？卡卡西。”带土抚摸着身下人身上的每一处伤口。

“嗯···”小樱没死，真是太好了。卡卡西突然双手抱住了带土的脖颈，他主动吻遍了带土的身体，从上到下，每一个角落。他主动的剥去带土的裤子，然后用手紧紧的握住了他的下体。

带土被卡卡西吻的热血沸腾，最后那一个动作使他顿时忘却了卡卡西还在发烧的事实，使他瞬间失去了理智。这样主动的卡卡西···这样的撩人···他把卡卡西翻了个身，然后猛地一用力，就直接撞了进去。

撕裂的痛，贯穿的痛感。

很痛，无论多少次卡卡西还是会觉得痛。他用力抓紧了身下的床单，扯出了一个扭曲的形状。一丝血顺着卡卡西的大腿，从身后流了下来。

带土用手抹掉了卡卡西身后的那一抹鲜红，又把你弄伤了呢···

对不起，卡卡西···

————————————————————

“尽管流血受伤，也依然飞蛾扑火，无怨无悔。”

————————————————————

**第二十五章 ** **再次失败的任务**

清晨。

窗外雨声依旧。

一夜的缠绵。

好沉重，好沉重···

好闷热，好烫···

卡卡西在一阵强烈的血腥气味中醒来，他推开了压在自己身上精疲力竭，还没有醒的带土，起身走向浴室去处理带土留在他身体里的东西。可是刚下床就双腿发软，差一点摔倒，却被身后的一双臂膀接住。

“卡卡西，你昨晚···”体力透支没休息好，又发高烧。带土他此刻恨不得自己变成一个医术精湛的医疗忍者。

“没事···”卡卡西勉强挤出一个笑容，“带土你不是已经找小樱帮我治疗过了吗？”

带土眼睛有点湿润，他起身抱起卡卡西，往浴室走去。卡卡西他不怪自己！无论自己怎样伤他，留给自己的总会是笑容。卡卡西的那一抹微笑，像尖锐的苦无一样，一下一下戳进了带土的心里。

“卡卡西，如果小樱真的被我杀了，你还会对我笑吗？”带土边用热水擦着卡卡西身体边试探性的问。

卡卡西若无其事的用热毛巾擦着脸，“你不是没杀嘛。”

带土手上的动作顿了一下，他苦笑了一下，果然不会吗。

————————————————————

高塔上晓会议室。

斑坐在石椅上，一手撑着下巴。与其说他在闭目养神，不如说他在憋着怒气等这个晨会已经迟了几个小时的带土。

“喂，白绝。”斑突然开口，石椅的扶手瞬间被他捏碎，“去把那个臭小子给我绑过来！！”这个死小子被卡卡西迷的神魂颠倒，卡卡西果然是个祸害！！突然想起当年的自己被柱间的苦肉计所惑，又被柱间从背后捅刀子，他愤怒的握紧了拳头。不知道自己以前是怎么教他的，太感情用事是致命的弱点。上次没能借这个臭小子的手弄死卡卡西，算他命大。

原以为之前的事会让带土和卡卡西彻底决裂，谁知道带土终究还是对卡卡西下不了手。于是，刚准备钻地的白绝又被斑叫住。

“把那个卡卡西一起带过来。”斑焦躁的扶额。

“好的，斑大人。”

白绝钻地而走。

————————————————————

房间内。

白绝从地里钻了出来。

刚洗完弄干净的两人正坐在床上畅（打）谈（情）人（骂）生（俏），完全无视站在一旁的白绝。

“那个···带土大人，斑大人让我带你和卡卡西去···”

被扫了兴的带土，显得有些烦躁，但又不能不去。这个臭老头！总是妨碍自己和卡卡西在一起！他拾起床上的卡卡西的书，就往白绝脸上砸。

“知道了，让他等着。”带土起身准备穿衣。

“可是斑大人已经等了几个小时了···”白绝蹲在一旁画圈圈。

“我不去。”卡卡西冷冷道。他想起之前带土误会自己，差点把自己弄死的事。这次肯定也没什么好事，不去就是不去。

可是带土知道，斑决定的事，没有商量的余地，不去也得去。“这里我说了算，卡卡西。”说完便扔了一件晓袍给卡卡西，示意让他赶快穿衣服。

卡卡西苦笑，带土之所以这么听斑的话，是为报答当年的救命之恩吗，还是养育之恩，哪怕是错的，他也会义无反顾的去执行。

————————————————————

晓会议室。

不知已是第几个被捏碎的茶杯了，茶水撒在石桌上，顺着皱褶往下流。

“终于来了。”斑额头上跳起几条青筋，他一拳砸在了带土头上，“臭小子！你看看几点了！”

被当众侮辱了的带土，自然不甘示弱。他一把抓起斑的领子，对着斑的脸就是一拳，“臭老头！说过不要再砸我的头！！”

晓众人扶额。

打够了的两人，默默回到自己的座位。

“现在分配任务。”斑看向了鼬，“鼬，鬼鲛，八尾交给你们。”

“带土，卡卡西。”斑又转向卡卡西，“九尾交给你们，明天就出发。”

还没等卡卡西回过神来，斑甩了甩手，“散会！”

————————————————————

房间内。

卡卡西突然拔出白牙，刀尖指向带土心脏的方向。

“带土，你答应过我不会碰我的学生。”卡卡西声音冰冷，他不是不相信带土，只是他信不过操控着带土的斑。

带土用手紧紧握住了挡在自己胸前的白牙，他轻轻一拉，刀尖少许部分刺入自己的胸口，鲜血流出。

“卡卡西，我早就回不了头。”带土拔出刺入胸口的刀尖，“你看，我现在连痛感都没有了！”没有人能阻止月之眼计划，就算是你也不行。

卡卡西看着一滴一滴顺着白牙往下滴的血，他瞪大了双眼。突然，猛地抽回了白牙。他抬头看向带土，异色的双瞳一片凄迷。为什么会变成这样？带土，为什么！既然迟早会为争夺自己体内的尾兽刀剑相向，自己的命无关紧要，拿走了就当还你一命。迟早都要动手，但是如果你铁了心一定要置鸣人与死地，我一定会亲手送你上路。

带土随手拾起了那个破旧的漩涡面具，一阵空间波动，两人消失不见。

————————————————————

但是，事情的进展并没有带土想象中的顺利。

移动巨龟岛上。

这一年跟着自来也修行的鸣人不但习得仙术，还可以部分控制九尾查克拉。这样的鸣人自然没有想象中的好对付。

带土和鸣人打得不分上下，鸣人击不中带土，带土也抓不到鸣人。

而这边，卡卡西站一旁静观其变，鸣人如果不幸被抓住，他再出手。

“鸣人，告诉你一个好消息。”带土突然停下了攻击，又似乎是向身后的卡卡西说一样，“佐助马上就要手刃他的亲哥哥了。”

和鼬关系最近的带土自然知道，鼬要去云隐村送死的计划。

“鼬太伟大了，他为了木叶和和平，他屠杀了宇智波一族，却唯独不能对自己的亲弟弟下手，他身败名裂，成为叛忍，也要在黑暗中保护木叶，给予自己弟弟新的力量，他选择了和佐助战斗，然后死在他的面前。”

“······”鸣人沉默。

“鸣人，佐助如果知道了这些，你觉得他会怎么做？”

“······”

“鸣人！就算你今天逃过去，明天你也会和佐助决斗，谁也逃不过忍者世界相互争斗，相互憎恨的命运，错误的是这个虚假的世界！”

“······”

鸣人被这突如其来的消息震惊的跪在了地上，他一心想要追回木叶的佐助，却好像在无形中离他越来越远。鸣人沦陷了，他彻底失去了战斗意识。

所以我说吧，卡卡西，你看，错误的是这个世界！

带土朝鸣人走去，一手抓住了他的肩膀，正准备把他吸进去。

“雷切！”突然一把，混合雷遁的苦无朝着带土的面具飞了过去。

带土握住鸣人肩膀的手，下意识的穿透他的身体，苦无也从带土的头部穿透，刺进旁边的岩石，一声巨响，岩石炸裂开来。卡卡西要杀自己？带土扭过头，看向苦无飞来的方向，卡卡西正站在自己身后，右手电闪雷鸣。

“我杀了你，再把命还给你。”

带土面具后的脸开始变得狰狞，他嗤笑，“那要看你有没有那个本事了，卡卡西。”

卡卡西取出一把苦无，凝聚查克拉，千鸟悲鸣，右手电光闪烁，完美的融合进右手的苦无中。配合写轮眼发出来的雷切，势不可挡。

带土来不及躲闪，苦无划过面具，咔嚓一声，面具破碎的声音。面具下的脸颊流出鲜血。带土突然情绪高涨，卡卡西对写轮眼驾驭相当熟练啊！他狰狞一笑，黑色的阴阳枪从手心伸出，蓄势待发。

记忆回放，年少的两人结印决斗···

火遁.豪火球之术！土遁.土流壁！少年带土倒地，向卡卡西伸出手。

记忆闪现的碎片突然消失不见，带土推开了少年自己向卡卡西伸过去的手。

我们终于还是走到今天这一步。

呲---------是血溅出来的声音。

在避开要害的位置，卡卡西的胸口被尖锐的阴阳枪刺穿，鲜血涌了出来。

雷切不知是失误还是故意打偏，没有使出神威的带土的腹部只被轻微擦伤。

两人都没有置对方于死地的意思，只是一轻一重，天平突然失衡的倒向了一边。

卡卡西身子一轻，倒向前方，被带土轻松的接住。他以为卡卡西会杀他，他以为雷切会贯穿他的心脏，他怔在那里，反应不过来，想不明白。他刚刚明明有机会可以杀死自己，为什么一向头脑冷静，计算精准的卡卡西偏偏打歪了，为什么一向冷酷无情的卡卡西犹豫了！

“卡卡西老师！”刚反应过来发生了什么的鸣人，飞一般的冲向倒在带土胸前的卡卡西。他的愤怒可以想象，他右手凝聚查克拉，风遁手里剑在他手里飞速的旋转。

这时，大和才缓缓赶到，他使用木遁控制住了飞向带土的鸣人。“危险！鸣人，那个面具人随时可以抓住你！”

“可是，卡卡西老师！卡卡西老师他为了救自己···”鸣人拼命的挣扎，眼泪喷涌而出，他要杀了这个伤害他老师的魂淡。

已经···够了，明明有能力反抗自己，卡卡西却选择默默承受。明明有机会杀了自己，卡卡西却犹豫了。卡卡西，你不是深爱着木叶和这个世界吗？为什么？为什么！抱着卡卡西的带土，面具后的脸开始发矇，眼泪流了下来。他一手抱着卡卡西，右手猛地从卡卡西胸口抽出了阴阳枪，然后按在卡卡西鲜血直流的伤口。

一阵空间波动，两人消失不见。

带土被卡卡西的举动所撼动，卡卡西是不要命的。

为什么？凭什么？自己拼命救下的人，这样作贱自己的性命？

他不允许！不允许！

带土取下面具，摘掉手套，猛地撕下自己右手的袖子，给卡卡西做暂时的包扎止血。

“任务···失败了呢，带···土···”卡卡西努力的想要挤出一个微笑。

“闭嘴！卡卡西···”带土打断他，“不要说话。”

卡卡西伸手握住了带土按在自己胸口上避开心脏的伤口的手，有些欣慰的眯起双眼。

“带土···你爱我吗？你···爱我吧···”

带土怔在那里，盯着满脸带笑的卡卡西。

爱这个字，太沉重，他说不出口。

“和我永远在一起，卡卡西。”

————————————————————

“你是我患得患失的梦。”

————————————————————

**第二十六章 ** **无法逃脱的束缚**

在带土和卡卡西抓捕九尾任务的同时，鼬和鬼鲛也前往云隐村，表面上是执行斑下达的八尾抓捕任务，事实上却是鼬为自己死在佐助手上而设的局。就这样，当带土和卡卡西任务失败回到晓后，八尾捕获任务也以失去了两位晓成员鼬和鬼鲛的性命以失败告终。

期间，卡卡西听说佐助嗜师杀死了大蛇丸，又手刃了亲哥哥鼬得到了永恒的万花筒。在斑的暗示下，带土把鼬的真相一五一十的告诉了佐助。得知误杀了哥哥后的佐助，为了复仇木叶，创建鹰小队后，又刺杀雷影夺取了八尾，最后加入了晓。

后来每次的晨会，鼬和鬼鲛都已不再，取而代之是鼬的亲弟弟，自己的学生，宇智波佐助。卡卡西故作若无其事，依旧和带土进行着各种各样的任务，带土说什么，卡卡西就做什么，对他言听计从。就这样，卡卡西在晓浑浑噩噩的过了一年。

这一年发生了很多事，尾兽已经被陆陆续续收集到八尾了。

————————————————————

雨忍村。

12月的雨忍村天已经很冷了，窗外还是淅淅沥沥的下着雨，凉飕飕的北风吹着雨点飘进晓的巨型阳台内。

宇智波斑身穿宇智波族服长袍，身披红色盔甲，黑而刺的头发长的及腰。他抬头望着灰蒙蒙飘雨的天空，拍了拍身上的雨水，好像是知道谁要来了，斑转身。

一阵空间波动，带土出现在斑旁边，双脚落地。这次他不知是厌烦了晓得长袍还是为了和斑的衣服相搭，带土也是穿了一身紫色的宇智波族服长袍。

“臭小子，不戴带面具了？”斑突然开口道。

“啊···面具都坏了。”带土扭头随即敷衍。

一声简单的问候后，便是长久的沉默···

斑突然蓄力，重重的一拳从带土头顶狠狠的锤下，只见带土头顶瞬间肿起一个包。

站在一旁的绝连连感叹，也只有斑大人敢这样锤带土大人···

被气的冒烟的带土，捂着头喊道，“你干什么！！臭老头！”

“臭小子你最近是怎么回事？”斑转过身去，“交给你的两个任务都失败了？是不是因为那个卡卡西。”敢说不是我锤死你。臭小子我复活之前你智商不是挺高？任务之前都没失败过吧？怎么？和卡卡西一起你就傻了？

带土突然一本正经的撇开头，故意转移话题。

“宇智波佐助把八尾带来了，你觉得他可信？”他也想知道斑的想法。

“既然是鼬一心想要保护的人，鼬托付其宇智波名号的人，况且佐助他也开启了万花筒。”斑顿了顿，斜着眼睛看向带土，“相比起卡卡西，我更愿意相信佐助。”

带土没有说话。

“我问你，带土。如果卡卡西背叛我们，你会怎么做？”

带土依然沉默，他还没有考虑好，他的心还没有做决定，他突然觉得有些疲惫。

“九尾我会亲自去抓。”斑一手搭在带土肩上，拍了拍，便走了。

留下带土一人，抬头望天。如果鸣人真的被斑抓住，抽取尾兽而死。卡卡西挚爱的学生被杀，卡卡西他会原谅他吗？卡卡西他会像上次一样和自己刀剑相向吗？带土嗤笑，他什么时候开始考虑起卡卡西的感受了？原地思索了片刻，他决定要继续自己的计划，又保全卡卡西的性命，可是暂时想不到十全十美的方法。但是他可以赶走卡卡西！只要斑找不到十尾，他就有时间继续想对策。

————————————————————

回到与卡卡西同住的房间内，卡卡西正坐在桌子旁边摆弄着带土的一个已经破了的面具。突然面前一个人坐下，卡卡西抬头，只见带土一脸严肃和凝重。

“什么任务？”卡卡西面无表情，他早已习惯了在晓腥风血雨的日子。

“今晚，我会去木叶。”

“你要干什么！”卡卡西被带土的话惊到。

“杀你的水门老师。” 带土一字一句。

“你以为你杀得了他？”卡卡西外表装作满不在乎，内心却担心的开始颤抖。

“你可以一起来，但如果你敢碍事，我连你一起杀！”如果要抽取九尾，四代肯定会碍事，迟早要死，不如利用他，先把卡卡西藏起来。带土心想，他是自私的，为了一己之利，对自己的老师起了杀心，但他不后悔做出这样的决定，因为没有人能阻止他的月之眼计划。

卡卡西本来还以为带土他虽然嗜血，但还剩点良心，现在看来不过是自己在自欺欺人。

卡卡西抬起头，本来想要愤怒的看着他。结果一对上带土的眼睛，黑色的夜晚，看着他的眼睛。卡卡西好像是被操控了一样，根本没有办法去恨带土，他想不明白，是带土给他下了药还是施了幻术？

带土直接吻上了卡卡西的嘴唇，卡卡西重重的喘息。

“你对我干了什么？为什么我··控制不了自己···”

带土不理他，继续吻着卡卡西的脖子，同时往上撩起他的衣服，手顺势摸到了他胸前的殷红。卡卡西颤抖了一下。随后带土嘴巴往下移，亲到了卡卡西的两腿间，然后开始吸。对于已经有点开始发育的卡卡西，被吸的很舒服。

“嗯···不要吸··”卡卡西想要推开他，但是很舒服，所以推的力气几乎没有。

带土抬起头，擦了擦潮湿的嘴唇，恨恨的想，明天就要暂时分开了，真想好好做一次啊，卡卡西。但是，带土放开了卡卡西，还是会担心他的身体吃不消。

一被松开束缚的卡卡西，就往门口冲。

“去哪里？”带土不知道卡卡西又要干什么傻事，有些担心的在后面追。

卡卡西没理会带土，他猜这肯定是斑的主意。带土他为什么要无缘无故要杀自己的老师，都过了那么久了，要动手他早动手了。卡卡西还是愿意选择相信带土，他要去找斑问个清楚。

卡卡西和带土几乎同时到达晓的顶楼，斑的房间。斑正在榻榻米上打坐，突如其来的两股风，差点没把蜡烛吹灭，感受到一把冰冷的苦无正抵着自己的脖子，斑缓缓睁眼。

“什么事，带土。”斑无视攻击自己的卡卡西。

“没事，睡不着出来兜风。”带土每次和斑说话都是这样，喜欢胡乱编造一些脑残低级的借口来敷衍。

“斑，为什么要杀四代火影？”卡卡西对着斑低声质问。

斑继续无视他，就好像他卡卡西不存在一样，继续闭眼打坐。

一阵千鸟鸣叫，卡卡西的雷切已经穿透了斑的胸口，却没有流血？？幻术吗？？

卡卡西正在思考下一步动作时，只见带土单手结印，卡卡西突然胸口一阵剧痛，他捂着胸口，觉得仿佛什么在他的心脏膨胀，撕裂的疼痛使得卡卡西从斑的坐着的榻榻米上滚下，倒在了结实的地板上。

“你做什么了···带土···啊···啊”卡卡西疼的在地上打滚。

“卡卡西哟，你不知道带土早就在你身上下了咒印？”你以为带土会给你机会背叛他？你以为带土会给你机会杀我？斑一脸轻蔑与无视，“你真以为自己对他有多重要？”

“哼，幼稚！”

带土一直不屑于使用咒印控制卡卡西，但是今天的卡卡西居然抽风想要刺杀斑，卡卡西你太冲动了！他突然加大了咒印控制力度。

**现在就让你尝尝后悔药是什么滋味！**

“带土，你什么时候···为什么··”卡卡西呼吸急促，连话都说不清了，胸口的剧痛加上心灵上的创伤，卡卡西眼泪一直往下流，流进嘴里，吞进胃里。

卡卡西使劲回想，原来早带土在他强行占有自己第一次那晚，在他颈后狠狠的咬下的那一下。卡卡西费劲了全身力气，摸到了颈后的齿龈，稍微有些凹凸不平，但是带土之前却从来没有使用过。为什么！为什么！好戏留到最后吗？所有的这些，原来从一开始就是一个圈套，带土从一开始就不信任他，他从一开始就是在被利用，这一切的一切都是带土计划里的一部分，包括自己的命。

卡卡西绝望了，他觉得他要崩溃了。他想要咬舌自尽，身体却不受控制，什么都做不了。

斑起身，朝卡卡西来，拾起卡卡西之前掉落的苦无，似乎是想给他最后一击。

斑刚抬起手，带土突然变化结印的手型，控制卡卡西直接从斑身下跳开。

“神威！”带土控制着卡卡西使用了左眼的万花筒。

瞬间，卡卡西把自己吸进空间。

“臭老头，不要插手我的事！”带土说完便转身要走。

斑一手拉住了带土的肩膀，当年的小鬼变得狡猾多了，他现在是想为卡卡西背叛我？“你在我面前对卡卡西使用咒印是想证明他不足以构成威胁，让我放他一条生路？带土，别再袒护卡卡西了。他是十尾，迟早都要死，希望你不要忘记你是救世主的使命。”

“别多事！”带土用力甩开了肩上的手。

“你没听到吗？”斑被气的有点头顶冒烟，好好说不听，是要我来暴力的吗。

一阵空间波动，带土焦躁的离开了。

————————————————————

走入时空的带土立刻原地爆炸，一想到卡卡西差点死在自己面前，他就控制不住的愤怒，他狠狠的掐住卡卡西的脖子。

“你知不知道你刚刚在干什么！”

“我干什么？你到底干了什么？你在我身上下咒印？！”卡卡西朝带土吼了出来。

“我想通了，宇智波带土！和你在一起的这一年里，我几乎都是在被你操控！我从来没有主动权，任务什么时候上，什么时候撤，杀几个人，每天吃什么，几点去睡觉，甚至床上什么姿势，都由你来决定！你控制别人心情很好吗？很有成就感吗？”卡卡西使劲吸了一口气，继续吼道，“既然你从一开始就是在利用我，不信任我，我们之间没有感情，只是利用与被利用的关系，那我的生死和你有什么关系！”卡卡西揪着带土的胸口的衣服，扯出皱褶。

“······”

带土不说话，卡卡西好像是第一次连名带姓的叫他，他被卡卡西突然这么认真的一连串反问问的有点懵。

“我不是逼你承认我们之间有什么关系，可能···只是我一厢情愿罢了···”卡卡西承认他对带土是有感情的，在他听到斑说带土在自己身上刻下咒印时，卡卡西感觉仿佛是带土的手，穿过了自己的胸膛，心碎的声音听不到，疼痛的感觉油然而生，而血已不再流，只剩下空洞的窟窿。

“卡卡西！你冷静一下！”带土双手抓住卡卡西的肩膀，使劲的摇晃。

“我已经长大了，已经不是一年前那个跟在你身后听你话的小鬼了！你要么现在杀了我，要么让我走！我不管你要抓九尾也好，还是要杀佐助，又或者是要摧毁全世界，都随便你！我管不着，我也管不了！你不要想再拿什么来威胁我！”卡卡西被怒气冲昏了头脑，对着带土狂轰乱炸。他感觉自己已经不是以前那样对带土充满愧疚和想念的单纯感情，现在的他觉得自己已经什么都不在乎了，什么都不重要了。

“你说完了？”带土起身，居高临下的看着卡卡西。

“我没说完！宇智波带土，我觉得我们以后都不要再见面了！” 卡卡西哭了出来，但是眼神坚定。卡卡西觉得他们之间那虚无缥缈的感情，还是断了比较好。

“随便你。”带土不再看向卡卡西。你我都是被这个世界残害了的人。而卡卡西越是坚强他越是对这个世界绝望，越是想毁了它。从来都没有无缘无故的爱，也没有无缘无故的恨。**他之所以恨这个世界，大概是因为这个世界折磨了他所爱的卡卡西吧。**

一阵空间波动，卡卡西被扔在了不知道什么地方的地方，一个人。

————————————————————

神威空间波动消失前，带土留下一些话，在卡卡西耳边回荡···

“卡卡西，你我之间的关系不过是床上的肉体交易，我从来都没有爱过你···”

“···什么永远在一起，什么承诺，都只是说说而已···”

“···我从来都没有当真过。”

卡卡西眼中流淌着血和泪，不是看透人心的无奈，就是厌倦世俗的悲哀。

带土···你和我都是该下地狱的人···

————————————————————

“你所批判的正是自己所爱的。”

————————————————————

**第二十七章 ** **破碎的心**

又是一个没有月亮漆黑的夜。

卡卡西的眼泪就像潮水一样决堤，在这无人的，漆黑的夜里。

为了确定这不是带土的幻术，卡卡西拔出苦无，往自己手臂狠狠插了进去，鲜血马上就流了出来。

“啊···”卡卡西吃痛捂住伤口，看来不是幻术啊。

带土永远都是这样，以自我为中心，认为世界必须围着他转。说什么好听的创造一个和平的世界，那只是他自己一厢情愿，在做白日梦而已。但卡卡西又突然觉得有些释怀，他也早就厌倦了跟在带土后面过着滥杀无辜的日子。既然带土从来都没有在乎过自己，那自己也该放手吧。也许这样以后在自己有限的生命里，会活得更有意义一点。

————————————————————

在卡卡西离开的同一天，斑在晓宣布卡卡西和佐助叛逃。

其实佐助会跟着卡卡西叛逃，带土一点也不奇怪，毕竟他早就察觉到佐助的心思。

随后佐助四处寻找卡卡西的踪迹，他不知道卡卡西发生了什么。但是他想见他，他有好多话想要问他。通过和自己哥哥鼬的战斗，得到永恒的万花筒后，佐助知道了关于宇智波一族的、木叶的甚至卡卡西的，所有真相。

与此同时，斑和带土也率领晓开启了第四次忍界大战，大战只有一个目标，就是捕获九尾和十尾。但是捕获九尾难度很大，五大忍村联合起来组成了忍者联合大军，加上木叶的四代火影也一定会拼死保护自己的儿子鸣人。佐助他暂时还有时间，但是他一定要在斑之前，找到卡卡西，不然后果不堪设想。

————————————————————

一年后，卡卡西就这样在世界的边缘，与世隔绝的独自生活了一年，卡卡西14岁了。卡卡西他并不知道第四次忍界大战的发生，战争已经持续一年之久。期间，卡卡西餐风露宿，靠捕捉海里的鱼为生，渴了摘树上的野果解渴，困了就找个洞穴睡觉的野人般的生活。卡卡西一年没剪过的傲立的银发，已经长到脖子以下，肩膀以上，耷拉在头上，不再挺立。

这天傍晚。

卡卡西像往常一样倚着篝火取暖。一声鹰叫，不知道是眼花还是幻觉，卡卡西看到一个人慢慢的朝他走了过来，卡卡西警惕性的熄灭篝火，跳进了旁边的草丛里。这人不会是带土吧？突然又觉得开什么玩笑，怎么又在想带土了？！卡卡西！我不允许再想着那个人！卡卡西自己对自己暗暗发誓。

正在卡卡西左右矛盾的时候，那人说话了。

“卡卡西。”干净好听的声音。这人怎么知道自己的名字，难道是认识的人？

卡卡西慢慢从草丛里走出来，身上的衣服穿了一年都破了，但是却很干净。

没有月亮的夜晚，卡卡西看不清那人的脸。刚想去点火，火遁·豪火球术！卡卡西一惊，不自觉地往后退了几步。

火光照亮了那人的脸。

“你···你是···佐助？”一头黑发，黑色的眼眸，穿着敞胸的衣服，身后一把草稚剑。

卡卡西因为一年的流浪般，饥一餐饱一餐的生活，导致营养不良，两年前只比佐助矮半个头的他，现在已经变成了一个半！卡卡西看着眼前的已经长成有点大人模样的佐助，再看看自己貌似一年内什么也没长，除了头发···卡卡西有些沮丧。

“终于找到你了，卡卡西，老师。”佐助上下打量着比自己矮一截的卡卡西。

“哦···那个佐助···我··”卡卡西说话吞吞吐吐，不是不知道说什么，只是卡卡西面对佐助觉得特别的愧疚，佐助走的一切弯道都是自己造成的。

“怎么见到我这么激动连话都说不清了？”

“那个佐助，你不是在晓吗？那个带土···他怎···”卡卡西继续吞吞吐吐，但是他刚说了一半，就后悔了！自己又不自觉地问带土的事？

“他那样对你，你还想着他？”佐助反问，似乎有点生气。

还没轮到卡卡西说话，佐助就拉着他往森林的方向走去。卡卡西抬头看了看天，没有月亮，很黑很黑，什么都看不到。

“你要带我去哪，佐助。”卡卡西并不是想和佐助走，一个人在那样的地方呆了一年，有时候真是寂寞的会对着海里的鱼或是地上的石头说话。

“其实我几个月前就找到你了，但是我在这附近挖了几间地下室，花了点时间。”

挖地下室？佐助他是认真的吗？为了他？卡卡西有点受宠若惊。他有点期待佐助为他准备的什么样的礼物，但是又不明白佐助为什么对自己这么执着···

到了佐助口中所说的的几间地下室，卡卡西他震惊了，虽然入口很小，但是走进去以后发现走廊非常的长，虽然没有窗户，却点着一排一排的蜡烛，通道被照的很亮。佐助果然得大蛇丸真传，连个地下室居然也挖的和大蛇丸的有几分相似。卡卡西跟着佐助走着，他不时的偷偷看佐助。

“佐助，你为什么要···找我？”卡卡西小心翼翼地问道。

“我有话要问你。”佐助轻描淡写。

有话要问我？用得着挖这么这么大的地下室吗？怕不是佐助你想长住在这里？？卡卡西一头黑线。

其实，佐助是不知道卡卡西是被带土扔在这里的，他一直以为卡卡西是自己叛逃了。佐助心想，只要斑找不到十尾，无限月读就无法实现，他就可以和卡卡西在这里两个人过一辈子。佐助认为在这世界的边缘，带土是找不到卡卡西的。

他们继续走着，走到了最里面后卡卡西发现卧室非常宽敞。好久都没有看到过真正的床的卡卡西，兴奋的像一个小孩，一下就往床的正中心跳了过去，躺下，摆了个大字。突然卡卡西想起，佐助还在看着自己，猛地坐起。

“不好意思··佐助··那个··谢谢。”为了为人师表的威严，咳咳， 卡卡西挠着头，不好意思的解释。

“不用谢，卡卡西，这里你想住多久就住多久，我陪你。”佐助说完便拔出了草稚剑，朝卡卡西走了过来。

“佐助你干嘛？”

不知所以然的卡卡西，看到突然拔剑的佐助，他下意识的往后退。

“给你剪头发。”说完佐助便把卡卡西按在了旁边的凳子上坐下。

给他剪头发？？用草稚剑？卡卡西也是服了，白害他担惊受怕一场。能想到用草稚剑剪头发的人···宇智波家的人果然都是鹤立鸡群，人中豪杰。卡卡西啧了一声，这种事估计也就只有佐助能做得出来···

“诶诶··佐助你小心一点，别割到我耳朵了。” 其实被佐助抓着，用那么大的剑割头发，卡卡西还是有些害怕的。

随着一撮一撮掉落的银发，眼前的卡卡西的头发，恢复了以往的挺立，佐助满意的点了点头，又忍不住摸了一下，手感软软的。看着坐在凳子上背对着自己的卡卡西，衣服又因穿太久而暴露出左肩，佐助的手好像不受控制的从卡卡西的头发滑到了肩膀。

感受到了颈肩一痒，卡卡西本能的回头，就对上佐助漆黑的眼眸，温柔又深邃。

佐助刚想进行下一步动作突然想起，卡卡西一定饿了。自己暗地里观察了那么久，这个地方虽然看起来很肥沃，鱼类食物来源却很少，要想抓到鱼需要潜入更深的海里。

还没等卡卡西反应过来，佐助已经走进另外一间地下室。

卡卡西没敢说话，他偷偷的跟过去看，只见佐助从一个超大号的桶子里倒出了各种各样的鱼、贝壳还有海星。佐助他要做海鲜？？卡卡西靠在门上，看着佐助忙碌的的背影，内心一阵温暖。这时候，带土那张恶狠狠的脸又出现在自己脑海中，卡卡西紧紧握拳，觉得自己真的很没用。

————————————————————

饱餐一顿的卡卡西，心满意足的看着佐助。这让他又想起两年前，佐助天天来自己家做晚饭的场景。又看着现在比自己高一截的佐助，卡卡西想起两年前还喜欢粘着他让自己教他新忍术的佐助，那个时候还是蛮可爱的。

“吃饱了就去休息吧。”于是卡卡西跟着佐助来到了卧室。

“还有卧室吗？”一张床？卡卡西撇撇嘴。

“没了，你和我睡。”

佐助千辛万苦找到他难道就是为了和他上床？卡卡西摇摇头，他觉得是自己想歪了。而这时，卡卡西又不争气的想起了带土，想起了带土强行占有他第一次的画面，一幕一幕，记忆犹新，卡卡西打了个冷颤。

“我睡地板吧。”卡卡西说完就准备往地上躺，却被佐助强行拉住，身体直接压了过来，他想要在地板上···

“佐助，你知不知道我是你老师！”卡卡西一个使劲，从佐助身下溜了出去。切，比带土力气小多了。

“我老师？谁的老师会抛弃自己的学生？谁的老师会在自己学生面前一直看R18？卡卡西，我所有的一切可都是你教的呢！”佐助突然腹黑的笑起来，看上去有些阴险。

佐助突然使出雷遁，把卡卡西电的全身发麻。

“这招也是你教的哦卡卡西，老师。”佐助故意强调老师二字。

卡卡西不敢回话，生怕说错什么激怒佐助，而致使他做出什么冲动的事。待雷遁的麻痹效果稍微减弱，卡卡西迅速跳起，一点一点的后退与佐助保持着安全距离。

“那个··佐助，我们商量一下···”卡卡西边往后退边说着。

佐助一步步走向卡卡西，卡卡西一步步往后退，然后卡卡西的脚感觉碰到床脚了，直接摔倒在床上。

佐助见状就直接冲了上来，一把把卡卡西压在床上，直截了当的开始扒他的裤子。  
“你听我说，佐助···我···你··你这样是道德沦丧啊！！”卡卡西挣扎着，佐助脱一件，卡卡西又给穿了回去。

“卡卡西。”佐助突然停了下来，卡卡西也随之停下了挣扎，复杂的看着他。

“你爱我吗？你会爱我吗？”佐助直截了当的问道。

卡卡西不说话，他也不是不想回答，而是真的说不出口，如果是不爱，佐助会怎样。如果骗他说爱，又会怎样。自己的心明明已经被占满，卡卡西他无法回答这样的问题。

佐助见卡卡西不说话，便缓缓的的起身，走到了窗边站着，双手垂着，看起来极为失落和沮丧。卡卡西很少看到这样的佐助，觉得心好疼，于是他悄悄的起来，一只手从背后搭上了佐助的肩膀。

“佐助，你是我最宠爱的学生。”卡卡西说完便笑眯了眼。

“······”佐助沉默，他一手抓住了搭在自己肩上卡卡西的手，抚上了自己冰冷的脸。

和带土的在一起的画面，一幕一幕，又突然浮现在脑海中，卡卡西的手，像触电了一样，快速的缩回。卡卡西不知道该怎么形容当时的心情，他从来没想过要去伤害一个人，但是卡卡西知道他现在不管做什么，都已经伤害到他了。

————————————————————

“血色的月掩盖不住血色的回忆···”

————————————————————

  


**第二十八章 ** **十尾的踪迹**

后来的这段时间里，卡卡西就和佐助住在这地下室里。虽然是睡在一张床上，但是只要卡卡西拒绝，佐助就绝不会碰他，不像带土一样，他喊痛，他都不理他。卡卡西这样一想，佐助比带土好多了，至少是个正常人，说什么话做什么事，都是商量的语气，佐助会问卡卡西的意见，卡卡西真的觉得自己适合和正常人在一起，像这样，他和佐助就挺好。

可是，卡卡西越是不去想带土，脑海中越是忘不掉他，记忆中全是他。虽然带土对自己做了很过分的事，但他还是很想他，他想见到他，卡卡西心里还是很在乎这个人的，说没有感情是假的。

甚至，卡卡西和佐助睡在一起的这段时间里，卡卡西心里居然很内疚，他居然觉得是自己背叛了带土，是自己出轨了，居然觉得是自己对不起他。

————————————————————

与此同时战场这边，斑为了防止带土因为卡卡西而打乱自己的计划，他打算自己成为十一尾人柱力。就算只有自己一个人，斑也一定要实现无限月读这个伟大的目标。

在捕获所有尾兽之前，斑把千手柱间的细胞移植到了自己的胸口，加上本身的永恒万花筒写轮眼，他的瞳术再次升级，获得了了九勾玉的轮回眼。拥有双眼轮回眼的斑，势不可挡，使得持续了那么久的捕获九尾之战，终于在前几日告一段落。九尾阴性查克拉被斑和带土抽取，阳性查克拉则是被四代用八卦封印继续封在鸣人体内，鸣人才得以捡回一条命。

————————————————————

晓据点。

晓的成员在四战中，除了无限增殖分裂的白绝大军，伤亡惨重，特别是晓的核心精英成员。长门被杀后，小南为了替他复仇，后被带土反击杀死。现在站在据点开会的，只剩下斑，带土和绝了。

“只剩下十尾了。”黑绝开口，白绝在一旁连连同意。

斑转过身，看向带土，双眼轮回眼气势逼人，给人一种压迫的喘不过气的感觉。白绝承受不了这股强大的查克拉，拖着黑绝就往地里钻，滴溜溜地溜走了。

“你把卡卡西藏到哪了？”斑一步一步走向带土逼问。

“卡卡西他有手有脚，他在哪里我怎么知道？”带土反驳道。

“你不想说也没关系。”斑转身准备走，突然又回头看了带土一眼，“不如我们比试一下看谁先找到十尾。”

“可以。”

带土虽然口头上答应了斑，但是内心是绝对不允许斑在他之前找到卡卡西！虽然自己知道当时他把卡卡西扔在什么地方，但是卡卡西又不是傻子，他怎么可能一直站在原地等自己去抓？

可事实证明，卡卡西他就是个傻子，一年的时间，他不但没有离开当初带土扔他的地方，还连同佐助一起，居然在那里住下了！

————————————————————

世界边缘。

已是黄昏，凉风乍起。

佐助和卡卡西正在森林里狩猎，等待一只即将落网的小银狐。之所以他们不怎么用忍术，原因是佐助不允许，他不想因为使用忍术流出查克拉而暴露行踪，任何有可能暴露卡卡西行踪的行动，佐助都要扼杀在摇篮里。

哗！一支木箭飞了过去，小银狐被钉在了对面的树干上。两人开心的跑去了摘取胜利的果实，卡卡西笑的眯了眼，开心的像个孩子。佐助左手提着猎物，右手牵着卡卡西往他们两人的的地下室走去。

血色的月缓缓升起，染红了暗黑的天空中的乌云。周遭的树枝细碎作响，卡卡西猛的回头，一个酷似带土的身影在树林间闪过，又消失在血红的树影中。卡卡西反过头望向还牵着自己手往前走的佐助，想挣脱被牵住的手，但仔细想一想，还是算了，也许这是自己日夜思念的某个人的幻觉。

树影背后，看着两人渐渐淡去的身影，血月光下的衬托下，腥红如血的写轮眼，透射出暴风雨来临前的愤怒。

“卡卡西，你竟然敢背叛我。”

低沉冰冷的声音，手里的秋刀鱼已被捏的支离破碎。

————————————————————

夜里，看着旁边已经熟睡的佐助，均匀的呼吸，恬静美好。卡卡西翻来覆去都无法入眠，回想起黄昏后树林里的那个身影，他心里说不清的开心还是害怕。

卡卡西悄悄地翻身起床，随手披了一件佐助的衣服，准备出门。

走到门口时，卡卡西又回头望了一眼佐助，确定没醒放心后，飞快的超树林奔去。

房间里，佐助缓缓睁眼。他不是没察觉到那股隐匿的很好的查克拉，他只是想在那人自己现身之前，奢求着享受和卡卡西一起，单纯快乐的每一秒。佐助也知道，在卡卡西心里，那个人有着无可取代的地位，但是现在的他，不愿意拱手相让。

————————————————————

整个世界夜深人静。

卡卡西急促的呼吸，他四处张望，神情紧张而又期待。

黑暗中，一个身影静静地坐在头顶上方的树枝上，欣赏着银发少年寻找他焦虑。

远在天边，近在眼前。

“卡卡西。”熟悉而又冰冷的声音。

卡卡西的心瞬间一惊，猛然抬头，只见一条长长的铁链向他砸来。来不及躲闪，卡卡西被这黑色沉沉的铁链拴的无法动弹。树上的人猛地一用力，卡卡西被牵扯往上，脸直接对上了攻击他的人。

“带土！”卡卡西开心了一下，但是又马上跌到了谷底。难道带土他···他··看到了佐助··和自己的事？！等等，自己为什么要心虚！他和佐助是清白的，况且，自己是被带土先抛弃了，扔在这里的！

突然一排影分身手里剑飞了过来，切断了拴着卡卡西的铁链，卡卡西垂直往下掉，被一双有力的双手接住。可是被接住的卡卡西却触电般的瞬速从他怀里跳开。

“我不会把卡卡西给你的。”佐助把卡卡西护在身后，说完便紧紧的便抓住卡卡西的手。但是，卡卡西不敢看刚从树上跳下来的带土，使劲的把自己的手从佐助手里抽出来，并与他保持距离。

“我是先杀你呢，还是先杀这个宇智波一族的叛徒？”带土盯着佐助身后瑟瑟发抖的卡卡西。

“卡卡西，你在害怕什么？是看见我失去战斗意识还是···还是你想起你在床上和我做过的那些事？”带土故意激怒卡卡西身前的佐助。

千鸟悲鸣，佐助闻言向眼前挑衅者发出攻击，“千鸟流！”

忍术穿透过身体，击在了带土身后周围的树干上，几棵树同时倒塌。

“你还太嫩了，佐助。”突然出现在佐助身后，卡卡西面前的带土冷笑一声说道。

右手凝结出一根黑长而又尖锐的阴阳枪，还没等佐助回头，或是卡卡西反应过来，阴阳枪已经从佐助背后穿透插进腹部，鲜血流出。带土随后狠狠一拔，带出的鲜血飞溅，溅到卡卡西脸上。

卡卡西开始颤抖，惊讶地双眼盯着倒地的佐助，停顿了几秒才冲上去抱起受伤的佐助。

“九尾已经被抽取，接下来轮到你了，十尾。”带土故意回避卡卡西的名字，语毕，手心又开始凝结出那根黑色尖锐的阴阳枪，对准佐助的腹部“但是我要先杀了这个碍事的小鬼！”

九尾被抽取，意味着鸣人已经死了，卡卡西剧烈的喘息，面色惨白。

鲜血顺着阴阳枪流下，染红了披着佐助衣服的卡卡西的胸口。只见卡卡西的硬生生的用手接住了那根刺向佐助的尖锐物，插进了他的胸口。

“住手，带土，不管佐助的事。你不是要十尾吗？我跟你走。”

“你以为你不答应跟我走，我就带不走不答应跟我走的你？”带土狠狠抽回阴阳枪，“我需要征得你的同意？卡卡西？”

卡卡西不知道是被他的话绕晕了，还是因为突如其来的消息击溃了他的心里，没什么坏消息比的上鸣人‘死了’这样的消息更能伤害现在的卡卡西，卡卡西脸上不可掩饰的写着无法原谅的愤怒。

“鸣人他太天真了，他理想的世界根本就是虚假的，不存在的！他的想法不切实际！”带土虽然知道鸣人其实并没有死，但他现在只想看到卡卡西失去爱徒痛苦的样子！

“那你的想法就实际了？让所有人陪你做梦？哦不，你自己不做梦，坑害世界上所有人活在虚幻的世界里？”比起无限月读那种虚假得和平，卡卡西他宁愿选择相信鸣人所信仰的和平！他不允许别人践踏鸣人的理想。

“那你现在想杀了我吗？卡卡西。”带土故意试探卡卡西的内心。

卡卡西看了看地上的佐助，想着‘死去’的鸣人，他哭着吼了出来“我为什么要杀你，我杀的了你吗？你为什么一次次的攻击的我的学生？”你为什么不干脆杀了我，带土。

带土没有看卡卡西的表情，只是上前脱掉了卡卡西身上披着的，佐助的衣服，又抓住了他的手腕，拖着他就要走。

“把卡卡西还我！”受伤趴在地上的佐助，突然左眼流血，黑色的火焰对准了卡卡西光着的上半身。佐助宁可杀了卡卡西也不愿意把他让给别人···

带土见状迅速把卡卡西吸进神威空间，回头望了一眼气急败坏的佐助，一把阴阳枪插进佐助的左手臂，然后就头也不回的走了。

带土之所以不杀佐助，是因为斑不允许。在斑的宇智波一族的复兴和月之眼计划里，有他宇智波带土，也有宇智波佐助。不然，就佐助现在的所作所为，应该早就被带土千刀万剐一万次还嫌少。

卡卡西是他杀戮一生中唯一的温暖。

谁都碰不得，谁都不能碰。

————————————————————

“爱如花火，只有那一刹那的绚烂。”

————————————————————

**第二十九章 ** **十一尾人柱力**

世界边缘，斑拔出了带土的阴阳枪，拾起了因失血过多而昏迷的佐助。带土你还是这么冲动焦躁啊，太乱来了。

第四次忍界大战还在继续，毫不知情的卡卡西躺在神威空间里的卡卡西，绝望的看着漆黑的天花板，没有光，没有声音，没有人，什么都没有。死一样的寂静，发不了声。他更动弹不了，带土用咒印操控了他的行动，卡卡西恨的咬碎了牙。带土把他囚禁在这里，等待，就如同行刑前的囚犯，心情五味杂陈。

空间波动，带土出现在卡卡西面前。

“想我吗？”带土亲了亲卡卡西的额头。

“······”卡卡西不说话，也动不了。带土好像意识到什么后，单手结印。

一获得自由的卡卡西立马坐起来，扯着带土的领口“还我衣服！”

“我想你。”带土认真的说，并脱下了自己的衣服披在了卡卡西的身上。

卡卡西好像突然无法适应对自己如此温柔的带土，他瞪着双眼，摸着带土的脸庞，似乎是想确定自己不是在做梦一样。但是他又突然想起带土杀死鸣人这件事，摸着带土的手不受控制的一巴掌打在了带土的脸上。卡卡西惊了，自己打了带土···他静静的等待着暴风雨来临前的电闪雷鸣。

可带土却把卡卡西搂进怀里，神情痛苦。他不知道接下来该怎么做，他的计划该怎样实施。

“是什么让你觉得现在这样的世界有存在的价值？卡卡西，是你死去的父母，还是被你杀死的琳和三代目？又或者是你深爱的把你的当叛忍追杀的木叶？错误的是这个世界，卡卡西！”带土想要得到卡卡西的理解与认同。

卡卡西不能与他苟同，他想挣脱开带土的怀抱，但是带土抱的更紧了，卡卡西只好放弃，任由他摆布。  
“你还抱我干嘛，快动手吧，去实现你理想的世界。”卡卡西说的淡然，眼泪却不自觉的往下流。  
“不要哭，卡卡西，我不会让你死的，我爱你。”带土身体开始颤抖，卡卡西感觉到，带土，他哭了。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”带土一字一顿，又认真的重复了一遍。

卡卡西哑口无言，不知道怎么回答他。他看着带土痛苦，脆弱又无奈的样子，如果带土真的像自己想的那样，和自己没关系也不再牵挂的人，为什么要突然说出我爱你这种话。卡卡西认识的带土在外人面前不漏言表，除了小时候，几乎是不哭的。卡卡西承认，这个我爱你的杀伤力真的很大，他看着带土认真的样子，他心里好难过，他不知道怎么面对带土了。

卡卡西内心很纠结，他不知道他是要抛开带土对这个世界所做的一切，还是要抛开带土的那句我爱你。

“我想知道，神无毗桥后发生了什么。”卡卡西摸着带土被自己打了的有些红左脸···

带土看着卡卡西，开启写轮眼，抽出那段记忆，呈现在卡卡西面前。----神无沘桥那块巨石落下后，他被斑救起后，然后嗜血···杀戮···痛苦···死亡，逐步向斑的计划一步步靠近。

“卡卡西，和我一起，我们一起创造一个只属于我们的世界。”带土认真的看着卡卡西，眼角挂着晶莹的泪。

卡卡西崩溃了，他不知道怎么回答他。卡卡西就这么看着带，脑子里想了几百种回答都说不出来。卡卡西觉得他好可怜，自己好内疚，感觉自己很对不起他。在带土最脆弱的时刻，自己拉着另外一个人走了。在他最孤独最需要陪伴的日子，自己却不在他的身边。卡卡西觉得是自己辜负了带土，是自己造就了如今的带土。

正在卡卡西陷在自我的世界里纠结的时候，带土一边亲卡卡西，一边要脱他的裤子。带土把卡卡西转了个身，然后将他的裤子一脱到底。一个硬物顶在了卡卡西的后面，胡乱的摩擦，想要进来。

卡卡西先是一惊，然后身体就软了下来，随便带土怎么弄他。卡卡西不反抗，也不想反抗，他觉得这是他欠带土的，他理应偿还。卡卡西闭上双眼，就像心甘情愿般，等待着撕裂与贯穿。

然而蓄势而发的带土却没有进行下一步动作，他从卡卡西身后的刃具包里掏出一把苦无。

“咝···”好痛，卡卡西倒吸一口气。血顺着卡卡西的背上留下，绕过腹部，滴在地板上。

“咳···带土，你干什么？”

“刻字。”带土继续在卡卡西身上划着。

“···在我身上刻字？什么字··好痛··”卡卡西转头看向带土。

“别乱动。” 带土手上的动作停了停，你还没说你爱我呢。带土歪了歪头，嫉妒的想，这样卡卡西就算被他标记了吧，谁都不能碰。

“那你不在你自己身上刻···啊···”卡卡西全身紧绷。

带土故意加大了手上的力度，看着已经刻好的刺青，满意的笑了笑。

“卡卡西爱带土。” 从上往下，工整的六个小字还渗着鲜血。

带土轻柔的抚上卡卡西背后的字。卡卡西，我的刺青早就被我刻进了心里，好好记住我给你的那份。

松开了抓着卡卡西腰的手，把自己的衣服往卡卡西身上一裹，抱起卡卡西，便传送出了神威空间。这是他的卡卡西，真真切切的卡卡西，不是垃圾废物也不是赝品。他决定不再逃避，面对自己的选择，面对自己的心。

————————————————————

虽然晓已经瓦解了，但是以宇智波斑为首的组织仍没有解散。据点仍在雨忍村，但其实晓组织这个称号已经名存实亡了。

回到雨忍村，带土抱着卡卡西回到了之前两人同住的房间内。

“带土。”斑坐在卡卡西经常坐的位置对面，背对着门口，缓缓开口，他很少这么认真的叫带土的名字。

看到斑的带土，似乎并不惊讶。

“斑，我已说服卡卡西站在我们这边。所以我决定不抽取十尾，而是让卡卡西成为十一尾人柱力。”带土不紧不慢的说。

什么？！卡卡西他没听错吧，带土要让自己成为十一尾人柱力，然后怎样？？摧毁全世界？他什么时候告诉带土自己答应了？难道带土在耍他，那句‘我爱你’是为了忽悠自己同意他的计划才说的？

带土下意识的握紧卡卡西的手，仿佛在用肢体语言告诉他，现在不要冲动乱说话给他添乱。

“卡卡西你先出去，我有话和斑要单独说。”支开了卡卡西。

  * ··

卡卡西不甘心，他趴在门上偷听，可是他什么也没听到，只听到斑最后说“别把计划搞砸。”听到斑靠近准备开门，卡卡西嗖的一声逃跑了。

“哼。”斑冷哼了一声，臭小子，我看你耍什么花样。

————————————————————

从黄昏到深夜，在木叶村的边境，带土终于找到了试图逃回木叶的卡卡西。

两人怒目相对，谁也不肯退让一步。带土站在卡卡西面前，堵住了他的去路。

“带土，我们认识几年了，你害我几年了？”卡卡西无路可退，也无路可逃。

“和我在一起委屈你了？”带土反驳。

“我是没办法认同你的计划的，你要做你的十一尾我阻止不了你，但是我是绝对不会像你一样踏着别人的尸体，去实现自己的理想！”卡卡西回避带土的问题。

“我都说了我爱你了，卡卡西！”带土伸出手，“过来卡卡西，到我这里来。”

“你骗我多久了，带土，我会信你我就是个傻子，你以为我会一直傻下去？”受到了带土自以为是，自作主张的将自己作为十一尾人柱力送到斑手上的刺激，卡卡西一巴掌甩开了带土伸出来的手。

“我说的都是真的！”带土的表情看起来像是在求卡卡西一样。

“谁骗人的时候，会告诉对方自己说的是假的？”卡卡西反问道，“你在我身上下的咒印是怎么回事？为什么要屠杀宇智波，为什么要害我变成叛忍，为什么要害死鸣人！我甚至怀疑当初在神无毗桥你救我都是别有用心！！”卡卡西撕心裂肺的朝带土吼着，连同这几个月的思念。

“我救你是别有用心？”带土发怒了，“你就是一直这么认为我的？！”带土是真的真的很爱，才将一颗真心奉上，任由践踏。

“不是吗？那些人，那些被你杀害的人！”卡卡西握拳，“真像你自己说的那样，救世主？你以为你是谁？！！”

“我没以为我是谁！”你以为我是谁？卡卡西，我什么人都不是，也不想成为谁！

“哦你不知道？那我来告诉你！”卡卡西愈加的激动，“你以为你是神，你可以掌控一切你想要的东西！”带土你够了，我已经听够了你乱七八糟的歪理，我已经不想和你争了。

“带土你当初就不该救我，我真后悔认识你！”卡卡西已经失去理智，口不择言。

听到这句话的带土，一肚子的怒气，瞬间爆发，他释放出强大的查克拉，犹如波涛巨浪，席卷而来。

带土单手结印，卡卡西瞬间被控制。

“通灵术·外道魔像！”术语从带土和卡卡西两人口中同时喊出。

一瞬间，天崩地裂，巨大的魔像撕裂了岩石，掘然而起，疯狂而又刺耳的嘶吼声，巨大的躯体遮天盖地，吸引了正在苦战的忍者联合军。

————————————————————

斑望着远处的魔像，带土来真的了？

带土控制着卡卡西，卡卡西拼命的反抗，身体却不受控制。

“啊啊！！！”卡卡西发出歇斯底里的叫声，无法控制的双手结印。

一瞬间，带土将捕获的的一至九尾全部从神威空间中释放出来。

被移植了轮回眼的卡卡西，胸口突然飞出九根六道封印的铁链。铁链饥渴的飞向九只尾兽，死死的拴住它们的脖颈，往卡卡西身体里拉。

被魔像吸引陆续赶到现场的众忍把卡卡西团团围住，却只能看着，什么都做不了。

“卡卡西老师！”鸣人冲了上去，试图抓住封印的铁链，却被它的力量弹开，飞了出去。

“鸣···人···？”你没死吗？卡卡西拼尽最后的力气，试图保持清醒。

待斑赶来，九只尾兽已经全部被卡卡西吸收。

————————————————————

“我颠覆整个世界，只为摆正你的倒影”

————————————————————

**第三十章 ** **血色的世界**

被巨大的魔像吸引而来的联合军，用尽毕生所学，浑身解数，试图封印不受控制的卡卡西。

“卡卡西老师！卡卡西老师！”鸣人使出多重影分身，拼命的嘶吼着，抓着即将暴走的十一尾。

只见吸收了九只尾兽的卡卡西，瞬间变成了一颗白色的小球，咔嚓一声后破碎。

嘭！嘭！嘭！

鸣人的影分身被这突如其来的力量所击，失去重力，撞到岩石上，一个接一个的消失。

————————————————————

血月下。

卡卡西身穿白色六道仙人长袍，如获新生。

获得力量后的卡卡西，立马开始挣扎，试图摆脱带土咒印的束缚。

带土见状立马迅速结印，单手触地。一颗巨大的树苗，如同魔像一样，撑破地面，瞬间长到了天空的高度，在血色的月光的照映下，正要开花结果。

斑看着使用咒印控制卡卡西吸收了九只尾兽的带土。

“带土，你还是这么的冲动。”斑轻蔑的斜视他，“但愿你不要后悔。”

“带土，卡卡西貌似很快就可以脱离你的控制了，”跟着斑过来的黑绝阴笑着，“我也来助你一臂之力吧。”说完便陷入地里溜走了。

此时，正跪在地上挣扎的卡卡西，好不容易夺回了自己身体的主动权，又被从地里伸出的魔抓的黑绝抓住，融合了半边身体。

卡卡西试图保持清醒，他拼命的挣扎，撕扯，想把黑绝从自己身体上拔下来。

带土看见黑绝对卡卡西出手，转头看向斑，一把抓起斑的衣领，“斑，你在干什么？！放开他！我的东西来处理！”

斑不理眼前近乎疯狂的带土，甩开带土的手，朝卡卡西走去。

“我亲爱的卡卡西，事实上你也一直活在我亲手炮制的幻境中。”斑突然坐了下来，左手慵懒的撑着下巴，似乎要开始讲一段很长的故事。

“这一切的一切，都是我的设计，卡卡西。十尾在你体内，带土会救你，琳的死，屠杀宇智波一族，你变成叛忍···”包括我教给带土的咒印，还有他为保你性命，给你轮回眼，控制你成为十一尾人柱力。完成这个术的是我，宇智波斑！

黑绝控制着卡卡西，释放出十一尾的实体。白色的巨兽从卡卡西身体里夺门而出，拖着是十一条不同颜色的尾巴，双翅绽放，放声嘶吼。

犹如凤凰的涅槃重生。

随着十一尾的实体化，神树正在以加倍的速度开花结果。

在血月的照映下，显得格外妖娆。

红色的花瓣，盛放的如火如荼。

————————————————————

情理之中，意料之外。

带土突然快速结印，血从同时从卡卡西和带土的写轮眼流出。

拥有带土眼睛的卡卡西，心和带土息息相连。

“神威！”术语又从卡卡西和带土两人口中同时喊出。

带土和卡卡西四目相对，神威在两人身上同时使出。只见黑绝连同它的惨叫声一起，被吸进了带土的神威里，而卡卡西这边则将实体化的十一尾吸进了自己的神威里。

空间相连，同时被吸收的黑绝和十一尾在空间里相撞，黑绝被十一尾炙热的查克拉衣烧的灰飞烟灭。

“带土，你想起舞吗。”斑说的很轻，像是自言自语。

这所发生的一切，都打乱了斑的计划，他没有料道，带土居然真的为了卡卡西背叛了自己。

“失败了呢。”仍然坐在地上撑着下巴的斑，继续喃喃自语。

失败了就从头再来。

斑缓缓地起身，看着因使用瞳术过度，而跪在地上喘息的带土和精疲力竭昏死过去的卡卡西。

瞬间淡紫色光芒的须佐能乎出现在众人面前，斑在带土和卡卡西面前，大开杀戒，横扫千军万马。

一瞬间血花四溅，横尸遍野。

————————————————————

血月下，一把燃着黑色火焰的箭，一闪而过，飞向斑巨大的须佐能乎。

“加具土命！”

黑火箭无法穿透戴着盔甲的斑的须佐能乎完全体。斑转头，只见另外一个闪着紫色光芒的须佐能乎出现在战场上。

“佐助，你也要背叛我吗？”斑收回武器，看着有一张和自己弟弟泉奈一模一样的脸的佐助，我不想做你的敌人。

“我什么时候说过我站在你那边的？”佐助回应，也同样收回武器。

“斑，你想做什么我不拦着你。但是你要是碰卡卡西，我绝不会袖手旁观。”佐助眼神决绝坚定。

斑看向佐助，又望了一眼带土，收回了须佐能乎，他也不想与他一手带大的带土为敌。但是，宇智波家的小孩都怎么了，这么一个个都被卡卡西迷的神魂颠倒，真是为自己的后代担忧。

“佐助，跟我走。”

斑说完便又拽起了跪在地上带土。

“不要拉我，卡卡西···卡卡西。”带土眼中闪烁着痛苦。

他仰头望天，只能看见···血红的天，血红的月，他看不到希望。

低头看地，血花四溅，横尸遍野，他触碰不到幸福。

回头看卡卡西，衣襟血红染，他听不到呼吸的声音···

天空突然下起了雨，淅淅沥沥，打在了带土的脸上，分不清是雨水还是泪水。

血色的天，血色的月，血色的离别···

背对着血红的月光，被月光映的血红的雨水，浸湿了卡卡西的银发，带土眼中有剪不断理还乱的纠缠与撕扯，他觉得快要窒息。

“改写这个世界的命运是绝不可能。”斑拍了拍身上的尘土，留下了一句莫名其妙的话，带着带土和佐助，扬长而去。

————————————————————

命运的齿轮旋转着，给人一种不安的预感。

血红的月光，映照着这被摧残的支离破碎的世界。

咫尺天涯，如梦一场。

在这血色的世界里，又只剩下卡卡西独自一人的孤寂。

————————————————————

梦中，黎明的曙光降临。

梦中的世界，时光静淌，年华依旧，容颜不变。

带土飞速冲向倒在地上的卡卡西，将他抱起搂在胸前，宛如失而复得的珍物，分外的珍惜。

“···卡卡西···卡卡西···卡卡西···”

带土一遍遍喘息出他的名字，说不出的真实，说不出的狂热。

————————————————————

“我生是为了认识你，

为了叫出你的名字。”

————————————————————

—————————第一篇章完—————————


	4. 光与影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为带卡三部曲之第二篇----《光与影》  
续上篇《血色的世界》  
四战后，卡卡西对带土选择性失忆

“卡卡西是光，带土是影。

如光似影，光影不离。”

**第三十一章 ** **盛世太平后的相遇**

夜寒如水，明月照依人。

窗下，一个银发少年，静静的往着窗外。

记忆中，那轮妖红的血月已不再，被偷换的是眼前的一缕皎洁。

————————————————————

深冬已过，春暖花开。

木叶一片繁华，欣欣向荣。

五大国的忍者联合军在决战中取得了胜利，可卡卡西却输掉了全世界。

他的带土走了，他不知道他去了哪里。

水门老师安慰他其实他们两人的关系相濡以沫不如相望江湖。可卡卡西却不能与他苟同，他没办法停止想念他，从肉体到心灵，就算全世界都反对他们在一起，他也想要和他在一起。

卡卡西伸开双手，呆滞的看着，他还剩下些什么？除了月光，就只有他的影子与他形影不离，触碰不到，光走影灭。

他想哭，却没有声音。眼泪落下，滴入影中，映射出白月色的皎洁，像黑暗中的光，给人以慰藉与希望。

————————————————————

卡卡西使尽浑身力量，试着去回忆那句‘我爱你’，试着去回忆带土的模样、暴躁与温柔和与他的点点滴滴。带土的话语映入脑海中，“幻术的世界有什么不好？有你理想中的我，你也不必再痛苦了，卡卡西···”

卡卡西的记忆已经变得模糊，记忆在一点一点流逝。每晚，他都会坐在窗前，试着去把带土的脸画下来，记在纸上，存入书本。

他变得爱做梦了，卡卡西一手撑着脑袋，缓缓入睡。

因为在梦中，卡卡西才能清楚的看清他的脸，感受他的温度，触碰他久违的爱情。

————————————————————

腥风血雨过后，被血月洗礼后的世界恢复往常的安逸与宁静。

因为黑绝在与十一尾的碰撞中被烧死，宇智波族地里被改写的石碑墓文恢复了原状。就像六道仙人所说，查克拉是连接人心的桥梁，世界也终将变得太平和美好。

恢复原状后的石碑墓文，彻底的打消了斑月之眼计划的念头。

“原来这么久的准备和期待，结果还是一场空。”宇智波三人站在族地内的石碑面前，面面相觑，无人话语。

卡卡西，卡卡西···我终于可以和卡卡西不再以对立，敌人的立场相见了吗？刚转身要走的带土，被斑拉住了手腕。

“别忘了，我们是被全世界通缉的战犯。”你和你那深爱着木叶的卡卡西根本不可能在一起。就像飞鸟与鱼，本来就是两个不属于一个世界的人。

一旁的带土沉默不语。

“带土，我要和你公平竞争。”佐助面色阴鸷。

带土撇了一眼佐助，没有回话。

什么叫公平竞争，卡卡西他本来就是我的，以前是，现在是，今后也是。

他的第一次是我的。

他的背上有我留下的印记。

我和他说过我爱他，我相信他也在心里说过他爱我，带土坚信着。

几乎是一阵风刮过的时间，两人已经消失不见，只留下斑一人独自站在石碑前发呆。微风吹过，撩起那黑色的长发，在空中起舞。

————————————————————

一年后，卡卡西十五岁。

木叶村中。

窗前，几乎每晚都是撑着手入睡的卡卡西，被这清晨的一缕阳光照醒。卡卡西有种莫名的眩晕感，他的目光突然转向另一只手里握着的一个男人的画像，半边脸有着几条深长的伤疤，面色凶狠，眼神里却透露着温柔。

“糟糕···这个人··是谁？为什么我已经记不清了··”卡卡西狠狠的抓着挺立的银发，他只记得这张画像是自己留给自己的提醒，就像备忘录一样。

窗外，阳光明媚，春意盎然，街道繁华，人来人往。

窗内，银发少年，不再悲伤，不再迷茫，不再孤独。

记忆已不再。

————————————————————

木叶村外，争先恐后，闪过两个身影。

带土深深吸了口带着花草泥土清香的气体，熟悉的地方，回忆中的味道。他再一次来到了生养他的木叶，现在的卡卡西的所在地。

回忆总会在暴风骤雨前，先一秒到来。

佐助，你是赢不了我的。

两个身影一并从卡卡西家的窗户里跳了进去。

不知道是谁的脚，一脚踢翻了正坐在窗前发呆的卡卡西，摔倒在地。

“···是谁··”卡卡西抹了抹嘴角，还躺在地上，单手肘关节撑地，“佐··佐助··”卡卡西又望了望旁边的男人，那样的熟悉，那样的亲切。

“··你是？”可记忆终将无法让卡卡西想起他的名字。

“你把我忘了？！”带土的心比声音还要冷。

“哼，是谁之前说我赢不了的？”佐助明目张胆的挑衅。

公平竞争？佐助你没资格！带土长久以来挤压得感情，一触即发，他上前一把抓住了卡卡西正在擦嘴角的手，“神威！”

卡卡西一怔，随即两人一起，便被吸入了空间。

一年了，这整整一年的思念换来的却是一句你是谁。带土他不明白，更想不通，他拼了命忤逆了斑救回的爱人，见到他的第一句话却是你是谁。

带土一个巴掌呼了过去，他要把他打醒！

卡卡西一阵耳鸣，他感觉耳朵快要聋了。虽然不记得眼前打他的人是谁，但是有必要下手这么重，一见面就打他？

“你再问一次我是谁？”带土居高临下的看着卡卡西。

“你是谁？”卡卡西在作死的边缘疯狂的试探带土的崩溃底线。

带土近乎疯狂的撕扯着卡卡西的衣服，“我是谁？”他又把卡卡西翻过身来，一手钳制住他的脖子，“再问一次试试看？”

“你···放开我，我们有什么关系？”卡卡西压着嗓子低声请求。但在带土看来，卡卡西的话语听上去充满了无所谓与不在乎。

带土撕开卡卡西背上的衣服，露出一行工整的小字，卡卡西爱带土。

“卡卡西爱带土。”如果你真的不知道我们是怎样的关系，我们以前是怎样的，自己看吧。

可事实证明，卡卡西就是在自寻死路的路途上迷了路。

“在背上我怎么看的到啊？拿个镜子给我呗。”

带土额头上青筋暴起，低头不语，他已经被气的说不出话了。

最后蓄积的情绪终于在一瞬间爆发，惊天动地。

“卡卡西，你的命可是我救的！你这个这个无情无义，忘恩负义，薄情寡义，冷酷无情的魂淡！！！”

————————————————————

人在生气的时候，时间总会过的比平常快。

随着一阵空间波动，带土和卡卡西到了不知是哪国的温泉澡堂。带土退去了自己的衣服，牵着衣服早被自己暴力的撕烂的光着上半身的卡卡西，走到了冲水的浴室。

浴室两面都是镜子，径直看去，镜中人，人中镜，仿佛没有尽头。

带土看着卡卡西刚开始发育的身体，稚嫩中又带着几丝矫健与性感。他把卡卡西转过身去，搂紧怀里。

“你看镜子里的自己，背上写的什么？”带土温柔的抚摸着怀里的少年的银发，镜子里，卡卡西背后肩胛骨上的六个小字的刺青清晰可见。

————卡卡西爱带土。

记忆突然一闪一闪，一黑一亮。卡卡西似乎想起了当时身后人在自己身后刻字时的那股疼痛。卡卡西爱带土，所以现在抱着自己的这个人的名字叫带土？

“带土？”卡卡西头也没抬的自言自语，“是谁···”

“想起来了？”带土的心情一下从高处跌落到了谷底，还是不记得吗···

带土松开抱在怀里的卡卡西，“你再看我们的眼睛。”带土耐心的解释。

一模一样的深紫，一模一样的血红。

决战，在回忆中闪现，带土的眼眸投射进卡卡西的脑海中。

记忆中，巨大的尾兽···血色月光···横尸遍野···

卡卡西突然双手捂住，头痛愈裂的脑袋，刚要倒下，就被带土温柔的接住。

带土反手锁上了冲水浴室的门，又剥去了两人裤子。卡卡西的后颈瞬间被强力钳制向前推，贴上了墙壁。

带土的燥热的凑了过来，带着他呼出的热气，混着浴室的水雾，都扑打在卡卡西脸上。

没关系。

我们都还有一生的时间，去重新认识彼此。

进入，撕裂，贯穿。熟悉的痛觉，熟悉的味道。

卡卡西在有节奏的撞击声中，温热的眼泪湿润了眼眶。在布满水蒸汽的浴室里，分不清是水还是泪。

————————————————————

“我穷极一生去追寻的人，近在眼前。”

————————————————————

**第三十二章 ** **失踪的十一尾**

在浴室里折腾了一整天，带土也累了，他全身乏力的瘫软在休息室的椅子上。卡卡西偷偷瞄了一眼在椅子上昏昏欲睡的人，悄悄摸摸的披上他的衣服，起身准备走。

“去哪？”卡卡西被一只强有力的大手拉住。

卡卡西一怔，“回···回木叶。”他吞吞吐吐，像一个做错事被发现的小孩。在木叶，虽然水门老师没有禁他的足，但是早就明确的告诉过他不允许离开木叶半步。而现在屋外天都黑了，已经一整天了···

————————————————————

此时，木叶这边也闹开了花。

“十一尾人柱力不见了！！”火影楼一片沸腾，众人细细碎碎的念着。

突然，一个身影闪过出现在众人面前。

“佐助？”鸣人惊讶的喊了出来，“是你把卡卡西老师藏起来了？”鸣人一把抓住了佐助的手腕，质问道。

“哼。”佐助怒目一睁，甩开了他的手，“我不知道卡卡西去哪了，但是我知道是谁把他带走的。佐助不顾泄露自己的踪迹，他也要找到卡卡西。

“是谁？”众人纷纷看向佐助。

“宇智波带土。”佐助缓缓说出他的名字。

“什么！他为什么要带走卡卡西老师？难道他又想毁灭世界吗？” 鸣人又惊又急。而佐助却不紧不慢，反正不会时空忍术的自己也找不到卡卡西，不如让木叶的这群人来帮忙，或许还能获得一些线索。

“知道了。”四代目开口，“我会先派暗部去调查卡卡西的下落，对于卡卡西失踪的这件事，先不要泄露出去，让其他五大国知道，以免节外生枝。”

四代目又转头看向鸣人旁边的佐助，“虽然你不是战犯，佐助。但仍然是从木叶叛逃过的叛忍，希望你既然踏进了木叶的大门，就留在木叶以宇智波的名号继续为木叶出力，将功补过。”

“切。”佐助拨开了挡路的鸣人，瞬身消失不见。

四代目扶额，真是名副其实，目中无人的宇智波家的小鬼啊···

————————————————————

回到某国的温泉休息室。

卡卡西要回木叶？带土他决不允许，身为战犯的他如果放卡卡西回去，就意味着就算卡卡西近在咫尺，也是触碰不到的远在天涯。

“那个什么土的，你和我什么关系，你别拉着我了，我要回去。”卡卡西失去了耐心，想要挣脱出拉着他手臂的力量。

“是带土！”这个卡卡西什么时候开始变得这么会惹人生气了？还有，和他什么关系？当然是他宇智波带土的私有的的所有物了！

“不准走！卡卡西。”和我在一起，我们一起去天涯，去海角。

两人继续拉扯，扭打，抱成一团。

因带土和卡卡西两人前后的拉扯，动静过大，吸引了周围人的眼光，纷纷往这边看过来。

带土手猛的一用力，干脆把卡卡西压制在身边的长椅靠背上，吻了上去。

卡卡西被这突如其来的吻吓得赶紧闭上了眼。

良久，众人才纷纷散去，原来是小情侣打情骂俏。

带土这才意犹未尽的松口，扯出一条银丝。要是让那些人看到自己和卡卡西的眼睛，事情就不好办了。战后的带土并不想惹事，更不想杀人，因为这些都是卡卡西不喜欢的，甚至深深的厌恶。

卡卡西看着眼前正在发呆，不知想什么事想的出神的带土，不禁想调戏一下他。

“那个···带土，你看你身后！”卡卡西故作正经，双眼瞪的又大又圆，指着带土身后的地方。

带土回头，卡卡西狠狠的一脚踢向带土胯下，披起带土的衣服就往外跑。

等到带土回过神来，知道自己被耍了，衣服也没了，不顾刚刚被踢的下身的疼痛，他光着上半身就夺门而出追了上去。

这个该死的卡卡西！太狡猾，太可恨了！！

切，比以前厉害多了嘛。

————————————————————

夜幕早已降临。

某国的街上稀稀疏疏的走着两三个路人，却也灯火通明。

卡卡西一边扯着超大号的往下掉的衣服，一边跑一边喊着“救命啊，有便态在追我！”后面跟着光着上半身在后面追的带土。

“啊···”身上挂着水珠，还没穿衣服的带土引来了几个女生的尖叫···

卡卡西！！给我抓到你就死定了！！！

突然，带土猛的纵身一跃，将前面的卡卡西扑倒，压在了地上。

卡卡西，一年来，你成长了不少嘛？

“那个···带土，我开玩笑的···”身下传来卡卡西无良的笑声···

带土对眼前这个对他选择性失忆的，笑得一脸无良的卡卡西，一点办法也没有。他气的咬牙切齿，却又骂不出来，他举起手来，手却不受控制的悬在了空中，不忍心下落，他已伤他太深。

卡卡西，一年来，没有我在，你似乎过的很开心。

不记得我的你，却变得很爱笑了。

卡卡西，我···

带土起身，放开了身下笑得上气不接下气的卡卡西，抢过了他身上的衣服自己披上。拾起地上的卡卡西裹在胸前，就朝着不知道什么方向的地方飞奔而去···

————————————————————

一路的颠簸。

卡卡西伏在带土的胸口，安静的感受着带土胸口滚烫的温度，卡卡西忍不住用嘴唇贴了上去，又伸出了舌头舔了舔，咸咸的。

感受到胸前一阵酥痒，带土低头撇了一眼怀里的卡卡西，突然有种很令人怀念的感觉。

连夜的奔跑，两人已经到达雨忍村边境。

这时，天空突然开始下起了暴风雨。带土把衣服捋了捋，搭在了卡卡西头上。

然后就抱着毫不知情的卡卡西，朝着几年前两人同住的房屋方向飞奔。

一座座高塔式的房屋映入卡卡西眼帘，他惊讶的看着眼前这个被暴雨冲刷着的村子。

在夜色的笼罩下，星星点点的几盏灯，哗啦啦的雨声，无一不刺激着卡卡西模糊的记忆。

————————————————————

“卡卡西，你是我梦里归乡的故人。”

————————————————————

  


**第三十三章 ** **雨忍村的家**

爬上一座高塔，带土带着卡卡西走进了一间早已布满灰尘的房间内。

周围四面都是石壁，一面石窗对着正门。

一张床，床单被撕得七零八乱。

一张桌子，两条长椅，其中一条已经断成两半，桌面上也有裂痕。

地上还有散落的貌似是面具的零星碎片。

像极了人打斗后，留下的的残局。

所有的这一切，仿佛，似曾相识···

卡卡西突然捂住胸口，急速的喘息。

“带土，我···心里，好难受···这里是··哪里？”

带土往屋内走了一步，突然灰尘飞扬，他咳了一声。四目相对，声音低沉又沙哑。

“这里是你和我的家。”

这里是带土和我的家？原来我和他还有个家。卡卡西站在原地，看着破烂不堪的房间，眼泪止不住的往下落。

“带土···带土···带土···”卡卡西一遍遍的喊他的名字。

见不得卡卡西哭的带土，立马把他搂进怀里。

我在···我在···我在···

————————————————————

平静下来的卡卡西，开始和带土一起清理小屋。

“带土，你以前是个什么样的人？”卡卡西突然对带土的过去提起了兴趣。

“不是什么好人。”带土冷漠的回答。

“那就是坏人咯？”卡卡西停下了手里的动作，“那你做过什么伤天害理的事？”

“别多事！”带土故意扭头离开，去打扫另外一间屋子。

卡卡西咄咄逼人，继续跟着追问眼前有些不耐烦的带土，“那丧尽天良的事呢？”

带土放下扫帚，有点无奈，“我杀过很多人。”

对着愿意和自己聊过去的带土，卡卡西显得有些开心。但话刚落音，卡卡西的心情就跌入谷底。他杀过很多人··卡卡西愣住了，抹布从手里跌落。

意料之中。

卡卡西的反应，带土早就猜到。但是该知道的，他还是会知道。该告诉的，只是早晚的问题。

“卡卡西，我的事你不准说出去。不然，”带土降了降声线。

“我杀你灭口。”带土口是心非的说着，声音却低沉的可怕。

卡卡西什么话都没说，扭头就要走。

一根铁链从卡卡西身后飞来，把他拴住绊倒。

“卡卡西，不管你接不接受。这都是事实。”

“我和你又没什么关系，你干嘛绑着我！” 为什么不放我走，卡卡西拼命想挣脱。可是铁链吸收着卡卡西的查克拉，身体瞬间软了下来。

“卡卡西，你是我带大的，你的眼睛是我给的，你的命是我救的，你的第一次是给我的，你的背上留有你爱我的印记，所有的这一切，你说你和我没关系？”卡卡西，你这一辈子都别想和我撇清关系，我要绑住你这一生，下一生，生生世世，你都别想和我划清界限！

“我不记得了···”被瞬间吸收了大量查克拉的卡卡西，突然头晕目眩，昏倒在地。

————————————————————

被一阵震耳欲聋的石壁碎裂坍塌的声音吵醒，卡卡西猛地坐起想要逃跑，却发现身上还绑着黑色的铁链。

于是卡卡西蠕动着身体，朝着巨响声发出的地方爬了过去。

“雷遁·雷切！”只见带土用着自己创作的忍术，正在···他正在用雷切切着石壁。

“你这个小偷，什么时候偷学了我的忍术！”卡卡西激动的身体扭成一团，“还有，你在干什么！居然用我的忍术做切墙这种事！”

“你以为只有你有写轮眼？况且还是借来的···”带土没停下手上的动作，继续切着墙壁，“这房间太小了，我要把它，改造一下。”

卡卡西就这样被绑着，静静的看着带土用雷遁切着石壁。回想起开始发生的事，卡卡西总觉得眼前这个人，异常的危险。可是，卡卡西却很在意，在自己晕倒前带土说的那些，自己和他之间的事。如果都是真的，为什么自己一点都不记得了。

卡卡西决定，他不逃跑了。

这件事，要么让他说清楚，要么自己亲自调查清楚。

“喂，那边那个什么土的···你把我绑着，我腰都麻了，怎么办，大小便要失禁了···”卡卡西故意气他，并做出一副不放开他，他就地解决的样子。

“你给我忍住！”带土看着卡卡西身下的那块地板，他才刚刚打扫完。迟早被他气死。

“啊呀，忍不住尿了··”卡卡西不依不饶。为了让他给自己解开铁链的卡卡西他拼了。

带土连忙走过去一看，这该死的卡卡西居然又耍他？带土考虑，也许应该把他的嘴也封上。随手扯了一块用过的抹布，朝卡卡西走来。

卡卡西脸上的笑意迅速僵死，“你要干什···呜唔。”脏抹布被塞进了卡卡西嘴里。

“带土你！！唔··”被塞住嘴巴的卡卡西，只能呜咽出让人听不懂的声音，“唔··居然用脏抹布！！”

一向有洁癖的卡卡西，在地上扭动着，又发出哼哼唧唧的声音，“唔··宇智波带土！我跟你没完！！”

————————————————————

房屋重造完毕。

带土拍了拍手里的灰，看着眼前空旷的房间，顿时成就感倍增。

差点忘了卡卡西。

带土走了过去，抽出泪在眼眶里打转的卡卡西嘴里的脏抹布。

瞬间，一阵干呕。卡卡西他恨不得把上星期，上上星期吃的东西全部都吐出来。

带土拍了拍他的背，即心疼，又好笑。

最后他还是忍不住笑了···

该死的带土，你给我等着！卡卡西默默的起誓。

可是，看着带土那发自内心灿烂又爽朗的笑容，卡卡西心软了下来，他恨不来，只剩下爱···

————————————————————

“毕竟是我爱的人，我能够怪你什么。”

————————————————————

**第三十四章 ** **雨夜**

入夜，卡卡西躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，一半是因为带土之前对他说的话，而另一半则是那块被塞进自己嘴里用过的抹布。

看着旁边似乎已经睡着的带土，卡卡西更是忍不住想要对这个，该死的带土报复一番。自己睡不着，凭什么他可以安然入睡。

卡卡西拽起床上的枕头，骑在了带土身上，朝着带土的脸狠狠的砸了过去。

本来就没睡着的带土被这一砸，刚想发火。可他看着骑在自己身上的卡卡西露出一副得意的神情，他突然嘴角上扬，满带笑意。

一个翻身把卡卡西反压在床上，反手伸进他衣服里揉捏着一颗殷红，一腿深入卡卡西两腿间迫使其分开，下身一个硬物顶在了卡卡西身后。

突如其来的一连串动作，卡卡西的脸上写满不可置信，一副好像受道惊吓的脸。

“等···等一下···带土···我只是想问你，你以前戴面具吗？”卡卡西撇过头辩解道，他开始转移话题。

“为什么这么问？”带土摸了摸自己脸上的疤痕。

“因为···那个···刚来的时候我在地上看到了很多面具的碎片···”成功转移话题的卡卡西，松了一口气。

带土停下来，起身下床。

突然反手猛的一用力，卡卡西被拉到了石窗旁边，脸贴着墙，双手被钳制在身后。带土压着墙上的卡卡西，一条腿卡在了他的两条腿之间，顶住了卡卡西下面。

“我很好骗？”带土在卡卡西耳边，吹着热气，又痒又麻。卡卡西双腿一软，正好坐在了被带土用腿顶着的地方。

“？”

突然想起小时候卡卡西喊自己哥哥时可爱的模样，带土蹦出一句莫名其妙的话。

“叫哥哥！”

？？？

“等一···”话还没来得及说完，一进到底，“啊···”卡卡西嘶吼出，痛苦的叫声。

带土在卡卡西身后开始狂动，由于靠近石窗，卡卡西的头已经被顶的整个伸出了窗外，被雨水打湿。

“带···带土···我要掉下去了···”卡卡西哀求着。

“那就掉下去好了。”带土无视卡卡西的请求，继续撞击，越来越用力。

撞击声，水声，雨滴声，在这安静的夜晚，奏出一首美妙动听的小夜曲。

至少带土是这么认为的。

“叫哥哥？”

不知是宇智波一族专属的癖好还是专有特长，个个都是弟控。

比如说鼬，又比如说斑。

“你···你先停下来··”卡卡西当然不会乖乖听话。

带土又加大了力度，越撞越深。

身体被贯穿的感觉，痛的让卡卡西咬破了嘴唇，血从嘴角流出。卡卡西双腿早已软的无力，再这样下去，他感觉就要横死窗头了···卡卡西心想，叫一声哥哥怎么了，他卡卡西能屈能伸。

所谓吃得眼前亏，方为人上人··卡卡西为自己辩解着。叫就叫！

“土···土··神经病··”卡卡西转过头来，还是有些不甘。愤怒的眼神，嘴角还挂着一丝血。

带土停了下来，拔了出来。

卡卡西松了一口气，他以为带土不想做了。

突然带土又一手掐住卡卡西的腰，一手钳住他的双手，又撞了进来。

“叫我什么？”带土歪着头看着身下的卡卡西，我是无所谓和你僵持多久。

“哥··哥哥··”卡卡西自知之前叫错，把他激怒了。

哼，叫不叫！带土又开始大力撞击，次次一撞到底。

“嗯啊···我不是叫了，你这个变态···嗯嗯啊··”卡卡西干脆不反抗了，对自己腻掉了，自然就会停下来。

“再叫一次，卡卡西，大声点！”带土他快要抑制不住下半身的喷发。

卡卡西他不叫，不管带土说什么，今天他卡卡西就是横死窗头也不会再叫。

伴随着带土沙哑的低吼声，卡卡西下身一片温热。

带土还沉浸在刚才的卡卡西叫自己哥哥和自己释放后的快感中。

卡卡西突然蓄力，对准了带土的脸，一拳打在了他的右眼上。带土根本没有防备，痛的捂住眼睛，后退了几步。

抬头便对上了卡卡西愤怒的双眼，正死盯着自己。卡卡西的头发因之前在窗外淋雨，湿漉漉的耷拉在头上，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“带土，你这么做，只会让我觉得你这个人很可怕！”

带土停顿了几秒，走向卡卡西，抚上了他湿漉漉的头发，擦了擦卡卡西嘴角的血，想要抱他。

卡卡西狠力推开了带土，颤抖的朝浴室走去。

留下带土一个人呆在原地。

如今的卡卡西已经长大，不再是一年前跟在自己身后听自己话的小鬼了，他也有自己的脾气，带土觉得或许自己不该强迫他。

“对不起···”

————————————————————

浴室里的卡卡西，不敢抬头看镜子里的自己。他完全可以想象到，自己狼狈的模样。

在那个人身下，低声下气的叫哥哥···他卡卡西何时这样狼狈不堪过？

卡卡西双手撑着浴缸的扶手，然后一头扎进水里，他恨不得闷死自己···

痛感逐渐消失，连带呼吸一同···

由于卡卡西进去浴室的时间过长，带土有些担心。他没有开门，而是直接把头穿透过墙壁。发现浴室的淋浴开着，并没有人在洗澡。绕过淋浴到浴缸，他发现憋在水里的卡卡西，冲过去猛的把他拖出水面。

“卡卡西，你想死吗！？” 一阵剧烈的咳嗽后，卡卡西一抬头就对上带土气急败坏的脸。

卡卡西沉默，顺手扯了一块浴巾，推开挡路土，便开门出了浴室。

————————————————————

窗外，雨声还在继续。

窗内，粗喘声渐停。

卡卡西沉沉的睡去，隐约还能感觉到带土擦拭他眼角泪的手。

————————————————————

“天上星河转，

自己也有今天？”

————————————————————

**第三十五章 ** **泄露的踪迹**

就这样，带土和卡卡西在两人的小屋，与世隔绝似的住了半年。

尽管木叶尝试着去封闭带土掳走卡卡西的这件事，但是消息还是在五大国之间传开了。因为惧怕尾兽的力量，各忍村下令，追捕四战战犯宇智波带土，和十一尾人柱力旗木卡卡西。

很快，合国暗部就搜寻到了两人的在雨忍村的踪迹。三人一组，大约十多组的各国暗部精英潜伏在雨忍村边境待命，不敢轻举妄动，毕竟敌人是拥有轮回眼和写轮眼的宇智波和十一尾。

————————————————————

夜幕降临，皎月升起。

带土站在石窗旁边，望向窗外。那是木叶的方向，带土察觉到了雨忍村边境细微的查克拉变化。可毫不知情的卡卡西还悠闲的躺在床上看着从木叶带出来的亲热天堂。

突然，卡卡西一脸凝重，他咬破手指，往墙上一按，咒印展开。

“通灵术！”

带土一惊，卡卡西他也察觉到了吗？难道他要在这里召唤十一尾？！

嘭！嘭！···嘭！八只忍猫，瞬间出现在了他们的床上，桌子上，石窗上，卡卡西身上，还有带土的头上···顿时猫毛漫天飞舞！

“卡卡西，什么乱七八糟的！！”带土额头上青筋暴起，背后几滴冷汗。

“嗯？”卡卡西头也不抬。

“召唤我们什么事？卡卡西大人？”忍猫为首的帕库说话了。

那边的带土边捂着嘴巴，边用手赶着猫毛，他对猫毛过敏！“把这些蠢猫给我收起来！！”

“噢，带土大人也在这，抱歉抱歉。”帕库连忙低头陪笑。

卡卡西趴在床上，指使着身边的八只小动物，“给我按摩，这里，这里，还有这里···”瞬间一排排小爪在卡卡西的背上，腿上，手臂上有节奏的踩着。啊呀，弄疼我了，没剪指甲吗？卡卡西抱怨。

带土一脸黑线。这个白痴的卡卡西，估计天塌下来了，他都不会察觉！

“卡卡西，有人来了，目标是你！”带土看着石窗外的方向，低声说道。

“是我？”卡卡西突然抬头，难道是木叶派来的？

“是我们两个！”带土手语，卡卡西这时也察觉到了正在向他们步步逼近的查克拉波动。

“是什么人？”卡卡西收起了他的爱书。

“不知道，暗部以上，影以下。”带土如是说道，目光还不忘窗外，警惕着盯着，“大概有几十个的样子。”

卡卡西收回忍猫，不会真是木叶派来的吧，他记得水门老师说过自己不允许外出的···该死，怎么办。卡卡西现在还不想回木叶，他还有很多事没有弄清楚。

“带土，你不是会空间忍术吗，你把我们吸进去？”

“你不是也会？”带土指了指卡卡西的左眼。

可是选择性失忆后的卡卡西，早就忘记怎样使用自己左边的写轮眼。

“你快吸啊？”卡卡西紧张的催促。

“卡卡西，你不想回木叶了？”带土有些疑惑的看着他。

“少废话，快点！”卡卡西为带土的磨蹭而感到一阵焦躁。

一阵空间波动，带土和卡卡西被吸了进去，进去之前，带土还不恋恋不舍的望了一眼两人的小屋。是吗？这个地方被暴露了吗，以后不能来了呢···

————————————————————

各国暗部陆续赶到高塔上的带土和卡卡西的家。

摸着床上的残留的温度，各国暗部忍着扑了个空，该死的宇智波，该死的尾兽！

五大国召开紧急会议，各国提议十一尾是从木叶放跑的，当初四代目以火影身份担保看守尾兽，才同意把卡卡西安置在木叶。现在四战战犯宇智波带土掳走了卡卡西，木叶要为此负责，并要求四代目亲自带回十一尾，交由五国联军轮流看守。

————————————————————

神威空间内。

“怎么办？现在去哪？”卡卡西看向带土，期待回答。

“你想去哪？”带土反问卡卡西。

不知道，卡卡西低头，“我跟你走，你去哪我就去哪···”

带土盘腿坐在地上，卡卡西就这样躺在他的腿上。

“呐，我说，带土。给我讲个故事吧。”卡卡西试探性的问道，他想知道他们的过去。

“什么故事？”

“就是···你说我是带大的故事···”拥有写轮眼的带土完全可以把这段记忆取出给卡卡西看，可他却不想勾起他一些痛苦的回忆。于是，带土开始组织语言，一边抚摸着卡卡西的脸，一边说着那遥远的故事···

“九尾之乱那晚，你刚刚出生···”

带土的声音在这密闭的空间内，辗转回荡。他有点出神，身下传来了卡卡西温细的呼吸声。他叹了口气，脱下自己的衣服盖在了卡卡西身上。今晚不能为你提供一张舒适的床，对不起卡卡西。

带土这晚失眠了，卡卡西···卡卡西···自己到底是从什么时候开始喜欢迷恋上他的？

————————————————————

“你是我辗转反侧的梦。”

————————————————————

**第三十六章 ** **带土和卡卡西**

没有万古不变的永恒定律。

失忆前的卡卡西为带土舍命救自己，为自己没能遵守和他保护琳的约定而感到愧疚。现在的带土为自己从木叶带走了本可以衣食无忧，安逸生活的卡卡西而感到愧疚。

一辈子，有多长？带土想着，如果卡卡西愿意，自己想和他就这样一直在一起，活下去。

失去住所的带土和卡卡西，开始了两人颠沛流离的生活。

居无定所，餐风露宿。

不知不觉，太阳已经落山，天空中的飞鸟也已归家。

两人已经步行走到了云隐村。

从雨忍村出发时，天空一直下着下雨。直至到了云忍村，带土和卡卡西还披着防雨的斗篷，带土不愿意脱，因为走在这繁华热闹的街道上，披上斗篷其实也是极好的掩饰和伪装。

————————————————————

云忍村街道，华灯初上。

从街道这头看道的雷影楼，似乎在云端漂浮一样悬挂着。

又如海市蜃楼。

这里有着和木叶不一样的独特的风景。

街边小贩叫卖，琳琅满目，香气扑鼻。连夜赶路的带土和卡卡西，已经一整天没吃过东西了。

路过一家烧烤店，卡卡西背烤秋刀鱼和烤茄子的香味所吸引，停了下来。

“带土，能买那个吗？”卡卡西吞了吞口水，指着正在铁板上翻烤的食物。

带土没有说话。卡卡西想让自己买给他，可是自从晓解散后，他身上就再也没有过一分钱，烧杀抢掠，杀人放火，他干尽了坏事···况且自己身上被移植了千手柱间的细胞，就算不吃东西也不会饿死···

看到不理自己的带土，卡卡西有些失落。

转头看向低着头，肚子咕咕叫的卡卡西，带土感觉心都要碎了。

他立马拉着他回到了刚刚路过的一家烧烤店，写轮眼三勾玉旋转，店主不自觉地递给了他们几份已经烤好的秋刀鱼。

“带土？你干什么？你这是偷，是抢，你知道吗？”卡卡西他低声的朝带土说教，他卡卡西就算饿死，也拒绝吃这样获得的食物。

“不吃拉倒。”说完带土便只顾自的吃起来。

卡卡西看着吃的喷喷香的带土，拼命的忍耐着，他撇过头不去看他。

无奈熬不过自己肚子的诚实，“带土！给我也尝一口！”说完便垫着脚尖去抢带土手中的鱼。

“你不是不吃吗？”带土递给卡卡西一串自己刚刚咬过的秋刀鱼。

“你咬过的我怎么吃！给我没咬过的！”卡卡西继续抢。

带土把剩下的鱼全部举高，并把自己咬过的那串递到卡卡西面前，“要吃就吃这串！”

“混蛋！”卡卡西接过带土吃过的那条鱼，狼吞虎咽的啃了起来。

带土又乘着卡卡西吃东西不注意的时候，迅速开启写轮眼骗来了一大堆食物、水果和零食。他拎着袋子，在卡卡西眼前摇了摇，以示炫耀。

“你又用写轮眼···”卡卡西笑的有些勉强。虽然知道带土这么做是不对的，可是自己却也接受了这样得来的食物，心里竟然还有些开心。卡卡西！他自己在心里喊了自己的名字，他告诫自己下次不能再这样做了，不管是带土还是自己。所以在带土提议用写轮眼控制旅店店长，好让他们入住的时候，被卡卡西强烈的拒绝了。

呆站在旅店大厅里的两人，相对无言，互不相让。

就在这时，带土突然猛地拉住卡卡西，藏到了大厅里休息区的沙发后面躲了起来，并捂住了他的嘴。

卡卡西刚想拨开带土的手，只见两个身穿影袍的金发的男人前后走进了旅店。

啊啊啊！！！水门老师和雷影大人！！偷听着他们的对话，原来接到私密通报，带土和自己会来到雷之国。于是四代目应雷影邀请，来云忍村商讨拦截四战战犯和十一尾的去路的大事。卡卡西突然心跳加速，内心跌宕起伏有如万马奔腾···

“带土···你看看你干的好事！我都说要去雪之国可以避开大国，选择路过小国。”卡卡西在带土耳朵附近低声抱怨，“还有，你现在快把我们吸进空间里去。被发现就完蛋了！”

带土做了个嘘的手势，意思是让卡卡西闭嘴。这个笨蛋卡卡西，现在使用空间忍术，那不是光明正大的在两个影面前曝光自己的行踪吗？再说了···

“带土···为什么不一开始就直接用神威传送到雪之国··”卡卡西继续抱怨，“还有为什么我们要去雪之国啊··”

带土无奈，封不住卡卡西这嘴，只好耐心轻声解释，“去雪之国不是你的主意？而且神威你以为想开到哪就到哪？我只能传送到我去过的地方。”对于从来没去过雪之国的带土自然不能用神威了，“去雪之国，雷之国是必经之地，如果要绕道小国的话，卡卡西，你会游泳吗？”

带土说的颇有道理，在木叶土生土长的卡卡西，从来没有看过雪之国的雪。卡卡西他经不住雪景的诱惑，知道自己怕冷的情况下，毅然坚持要求去雪之国··这明明是自己的意思···

“怎么，卡卡西？”带土看着想事情想的出神的卡卡西， “是要按我的意思来还是你想现在就去波之国游泳？”不管卡卡西同不同意，有没有两个影在场，他宇智波带土，今天非要在这家旅店住下！

待两位影被安排上楼入住后，带土拖着卡卡西走到了店长面前，抬头便对上了红的滴血的写轮眼···于是，卡卡西和带土顺利的在这家旅店住下了。

————————————————————

房间内。

卡卡西正一个人在床上呆坐着，一句话也不说。

带土一下明白，卡卡西因为自己不听他的建议，在闹别扭了。

“卡卡西，发什么呆，脑袋坏掉了？”带土自以为自己在主动示好。

卡卡西气的差一点没咬碎了牙，“哪有你这样哄人的？”于是，他转了给身，不再看向带土，你离我远一点！

看着发着小脾气的卡卡西，带土觉得格外的好笑，他想要‘奖励’一下眼前这坨白毛，带土缓缓挪到卡卡西身边，对着他的耳根低声道，“卡卡西，今晚我让你在上面。”

什么？我在上面？我卡卡西会信你就有鬼了！不对，什么上面下面，带土这家伙又吃春药了？

只见卡卡西在挪了挪，故意与带土拉开距离。

“怎么，今晚不想听故事了？”带土故意在卡卡西旁边躺下，拽了拽被子的一角，随便的搭在自己胸口。

不讲故事了？那怎么行！他卡卡西跟着他就是来听故事的！

“那你讲那个，你救我命的故事···”卡卡西的态度瞬间软了下来。

带土他就知道卡卡西这点小心思，他伸手拉了一下卡卡西的手臂，卡卡西整个身体倒进了他的怀里，伏在他的胸口。带土又顺势抚摸着胸前的银发，一下又一下···

“故事还要追溯到第三次忍界大战，神无毗桥之战···”

房间里没有开灯。

皎白的月光从床旁的窗口投射进来，映射出两人的影子。

如诗如画，如痴如醉。

————————————————————

“即使回到过去，我依然选择奋不顾身。”

————————————————————

**第三十七章 ** **雪之国**

白月东落，天空灰蒙。

似乎预示着黎明的到来。

与两位追捕自己的影，同住一个屋檐下。卡卡西内心是恐慌的，至少不能称之为安然入睡。

带土挪了挪自己那被那一团白毛压的发麻的手臂，动作轻柔，生怕吵醒了卡卡西，惊了他的美梦。

卡卡西皱了皱眉，拉住了带土试图收回的手臂。卡卡西！你让我换一只手臂给你枕会死吗？？心情极度不舒适的带土，猛地一用力，抽回了自己发麻的手臂。

“啊··白痴吊车尾···”卡卡西猛地坐起，还没有完全清醒，说完又倒了下去。

吓我一跳！带土背后一滴冷汗。这个笨蛋卡卡西，居然还有说梦话的习惯，怎么小时候自己没发现呢？

带土起身，走到了窗前，坐了下来。

睡不着，独自醒着。直到亲眼见证，黎明的第一道曙光。

“卡卡西！”带土拍着卡卡西的脸。

卡卡西拨开了吵人的手，翻了个身继续睡。

带土干脆连同卡卡西一起，把被子一掀。扑通一声，卡卡西顺着被子滚到了地上。

“干什么，带土！”卡卡西揉着摔疼了的脑袋。

带土走过去，伸手扶起地上的卡卡西，“现在不走，难道你想要等你的水门老师醒来之后再走？”

有点道理，那还是快走吧！卡卡西迅速起身，随便洗漱了一下，就跟着等待已久的带土，跳窗而逃。

方向，雪之国。

卡卡西心里说不出的兴奋和喜悦，他就要见到雪了···

————————————————————

夜幕降临。

雪之国边境。

树林间，两人一左一右，向前飞奔。他们离雪之国越来越近，温度也突然骤降，卡卡西不禁的打了个哆嗦。

突然天空下起了小雨，又似乎夹杂着雪。

无处避雨的两人暂时躲在一颗树下，卡卡西双手抱胸，冷的瑟瑟发抖。

“呐，带土，你说的雪呢？”

“也许···马上就有了。”带土抱住打着寒颤的卡卡西，给他取暖。

“好冷···”卡卡西把手从带土的袖口伸进去取暖。

没办法，先去神威空间避雨吧。带土开启万花筒，一阵空间波动，把两人吸进了空间。

————————————————————

神威空间内。

带土抖着身上的雨水，卡卡西躺在地上，全身湿漉漉的。

“带土，你的眼睛，真是个好能力啊···” 但是还是好冷啊，卡卡西圈起身子，缩成一团。

带土继续抖着身上的水，不说话，对你来说是方便吧，卡卡西！

“带土，你可以去找床被子来吗···”卡卡西可怜巴巴的样子，看向带土。

带土停下了手中的动作，突然很认真的看向卡卡西，“你又不许我偷，又不许我抢，你让我去哪给你找被子？”

“你去木叶，我家里拿···”知道装可怜有用的卡卡西，故意夸张的表现出一副自己即将冷死的样子。

看着冷的打哆嗦的卡卡西，带土无奈，一阵空间波动，他居然用神威！不远万里的！从雪之国！去木叶卡卡西家给他拿被子！又是一阵空间波动，带土把卡卡西家的整张床背回来了···卡卡西满足的躺上去裹着被子。

可是没安静多久。

“带土，我渴了，我家冰箱有牛奶···”带土叹气，自己确实走的匆忙，忘记带食物和水了。但是，卡卡西！你可真会使唤人！

一声巨响，卡卡西抬头，只见带土把卡卡西家的冰箱整个背起，带了过来，立在了空间里，卡卡西面前！

“卡卡西，想吃什么吃什么！”带土强忍着耐心，凶狠的笑。

卡卡西满足的打开冰箱，大摇大摆的吃了起来···

没过多久，东西吃完了。

卡卡西又开始在作死的边缘胡闹，“带土，我想看亲热天堂限量版，我家的书柜上有···”

带土的耐心被卡卡西磨完了，他拽掉了手上的手套，往地上一摔。

“够了！卡卡西。你不是有我的眼睛吗？要去自己去！”

卡卡西故作可怜，因为知道这招对带土百试百灵，“我不会用呢，没你快，没你好···带土，今晚最后一次，真的！”

带土无奈，只好又把卡卡西家的书柜搬了过来···

一晚上折腾几个来回，带土累的倒在地上喘气，他用手臂遮住眼睛···卡卡西，你再敢叫我去一次，看我不收拾你！

“带土···最最后一次，你可以把我家的···”

卡卡西！！！带土拾起地上一本书就往卡卡西脸上砸了过去。是不是要把你家整个搬进神威空间？！！**那这样自己还怎样战斗，迟早被这些搬进来的乱七八糟的东西给卡死！！**

带土倒在地上气喘吁吁，“卡卡西！我迟早不是被你害死，就是被你累死！”

然而只听到累死的卡卡西调笑道，“是不是年纪大了，那方面不行了？”

这个混蛋卡卡西！！嘴巴还是和小时候一样欠揍！！

累趴在地上的带土突然灵光一闪，“卡卡西，把你的忍猫召唤出来。”

“干嘛？”躺着悠闲的吸着没剩几滴的牛奶，看着书的卡卡西不情愿的回答。

“给我按摩。”

“可我现在不想咬破手指。而且你不是对猫毛过敏吗？”卡卡西找着借口拒绝。

“那你过来给我按。” 带土有些不耐烦的勾了勾手指。

“通灵术！”卡卡西立马咬破手指，召唤出了他的八只忍猫。

带土心瞬间一凉，卡卡西，你到底是有心还是无意？真不知道心疼我！自己为了满足他不远万里，从雪之国到木叶，使用了大量的查克拉，来来回回的给卡卡西搬东西。而他卡卡西却不愿意给自己按摩？带土心里不是滋味。

“卡卡西大人，这么晚了把我们叫出来是有何贵干？”忍猫首帕库抱怨着。

“不是我叫你，是那边的那个人找你！”卡卡西指了指躺在地上的带土。

什么？宇智波家的暴力精分患者找我？突然想起上次被那人绑起来剪指甲刷毛的屈辱！那我还是态度好一点吧···

“带土大人找我？”帕库扬起一只爪子，做了个礼貌的鞠躬。

“按摩！”带土朝着卡卡西的忍猫命令道。

“马上···马上···”一排排小爪有节奏的按了起来，还挺舒服。

正享受着的带土，突然睁开一只眼，朝着帕库耳语，“下次叫我**卡卡西深爱的带土大人**。”

帕库脸上一排黑线，这么长的脑残名字，估计也只有这个宇智波家的精分患者才能想得出来。因为帕库的嘴巴没跟的上脑子的节奏，所以···

“好的，卡卡西深爱的宇智波精分暴力男···啊不不不，宇智波深爱的卡卡西神经病···啊不不不··卡卡西深爱的暴力戏精宇智波···”

给我适可而止一点！！带土气不打一处发，抓起卡卡西的忍猫就开始发泄，他使劲的揉捏着地上一团团的软毛！！心里念叨着，去死卡卡西，去死卡卡西，和你的猫一起···

喵呜喵呜喵嗷喵啊···顿时猫毛漫天飞舞···

“卡卡西大人救命啊··”传来了帕库的惨叫声。

卡卡西为自家蠢猫的智商担忧，但是却很赞同帕库的观点，果然是宇智波家的暴力戏精精分患者，卡卡西背后几滴汗流下···

————————————————————

闹剧结束后。

带土倒在刚搬进空间的床脚上，似乎是睡着了。

卡卡西拾起被子，静悄悄的给他盖上。带土心里一阵暖意，卡卡西这是在关心自己？

刚想起身离开，继续去看书的卡卡西，被身后一只手拖住。

“哦，我以为你睡着了，带土。”卡卡西笑眯了眼。

“今晚的故事···”带土把卡卡西拉进怀里。

讲到那个，我们的眼睛的故事了吧！

卡卡西像以前一样，伏在带土胸口，有些开心的想。

带土开始比划，“巨石落下后···”

他的声音在空间内回荡。

今夜，卡卡西终于安然入睡。

————————————————————

“睡着有梦，梦里有你。”

————————————————————

**第三十八章 ** **星之国之路**

宇智波家的人大多都沉默冷淡，危险不好相处，爱之深也恨之切。

可爱上卡卡西的人，偏偏都姓宇智波。

————————————————————

披星戴月。

在雪之国呆了一周的两人，决定出发去星之国。

而田之国和音隐村，是从云隐村到星之国必经之路。

一想到要路过音隐村，卡卡西就无比的郁闷和难受。当年，佐助就是在这样的夜晚，投奔大蛇丸，去了音隐村，一去无回。当年自己无法挽留和阻止佐助的这件事，让他一直耿耿于怀。

可是，大蛇丸已经死了，音隐村现已名存实亡。

卡卡西想来想去，有种不好的预感。怎么都觉得路过音隐村的话，会有不好的事发生。

“带土，我们一定要路过音隐村吗？就没有别的路可以绕了？”

“我说过了，你想游泳吗？或者是你想踏入漩涡之国？”带土有点不耐烦，更多的是因为在意卡卡西逃避音隐村的这种做法，让他觉得卡卡西和他的爱徒宇智波佐助之间发生了什么而选择逃避，这令他极为不快。

————————————————————

“带土你没理由的乱发什么脾气，我是认真的。”卡卡西感受到带土情绪的波动。

“我也是认真的，我今天一定要路过音隐村！”带土拽了拽领口，他觉得有点透不过气。

带土的反应很大，卡卡西只好低头默不作声了。

卡卡西的逃避，带土的猜忌，让赶路的两人陷入了长久的沉默。

————————————————————

大蛇丸实验室中。

黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不见。

黑发少年左手托着一个不知是死了还是昏过去的女人，右手举着雷遁照明。

佐助走到了资料库前面，翻找着对他来说很重要的文献。

找到了！他的表情开心的像个孩子，然而不一会就恢复了冰冷的面瘫脸。

他按着书上的指示，一步一步，结印，然后拨开御手红豆的领口，按向那三齿咒印。

瞬间，一条白蛇从咒印出爬了出来，露出了阴森恐怖的大蛇丸的脑袋。

“哟，佐助君，没想到是你把我复活了。”大蛇丸阴阳怪气的和佐助打着招呼。

“我要让你帮我做一件事，大蛇丸。”佐助无视掉大蛇丸的招呼，直切正题。

“还是老样子呢，佐助君。”大蛇丸语气恢复了以往的沙哑和低沉，“说吧，什么事，既然你把我复活了，我自然也要报答佐助君···”

佐助需要能压制住尾兽的千手柱间的细胞，他也知道大蛇丸长久以来对木遁的研究，现在这件事只有你能办到，大蛇丸。佐助他已不去想明天会怎样···

**若得不到爱，不如玉石俱焚！**

**爱而不得，终成恨。**

**没有退路，爱恨终了。**

————————————————————

音隐村外。

音隐村漆黑没有光，就连月光也照不进来。阴森一如大蛇丸的阴谋和嘴脸。

想起几年前，大蛇丸在佐助后颈上咬下的咒印，卡卡西打了个寒颤。

带土歪了歪头，指向入村的方向，“愣着干什么，走啊？”

卡卡西无奈，跟着带土踏进了音隐村。

天空中，乌鸦飞过，带着凄惨的悲鸣声。

地上，头骨尸骨，随处可见。

卡卡西的手不自觉的抓住了带土的衣角，他惧怕黑暗，他对现在这种感觉讨厌透顶。

走到转角处，一个黑影矗立在黑暗中，一动不动。

带土本能的把卡卡西护在身后，卡卡西也紧抓着他的手臂。

黑影人开口了，“哟，卡卡西老师。”

这个声音？佐···佐助？没有想到会在这里遇到佐助的卡卡西，惊讶的说不出话来，快速的心跳撞击着自己的胸口，知道对佐助有敌意的带土和他见面，冲突无法避免。

这时，大蛇丸从地里钻出来，围着卡卡西转了几圈，打量了一番。

“这是佐助君倾慕的卡卡西吗？越长大越好看了呢”大蛇丸又开始阴阳怪气的试图调戏卡卡西。

这一蛇一人简直要把他气疯了！带土他再也不能装聋作哑了，竟敢调戏他宇智波带土的人！去死吧！

带土快速结印，对着大蛇丸喷出一条巨大的旋转火龙，“火遁·暴风乱舞！”

大蛇丸见状，急忙钻地逃跑。

切，带土又转头看向佐助，结印准备攻击。

“带土，不要碰我的学生！”卡卡西拦住他。

“是你的学生重要还是我重要？”带土试探着拦住他的卡卡西，他真后悔宇智波屠族那晚他没有砍下佐助一只手一条腿，又或者是戳瞎他的双眼！留下了祸害现在和他抢卡卡西！

“宇智波带土，对自己这么没信心吗？”佐助冰冷的声音传入耳中，“这也难怪，自己对卡卡西做了亏心事，当然害怕了···”

佐助嘴角微微上扬。

亏心事？什么亏心事？卡卡西一脸疑惑，“佐助，你说清楚，什么亏心事？”

佐助看向低头不语的带土，“卡卡西，你知道你后颈的咒印是怎么来的吗？”

卡卡西摸了摸自己脖子后面左边的咒印，没什么感觉，就好像不存在一样。

“你以为他是真心对你的？不然为什么要在你身上留下咒印，以此来控制你？卡卡西！”他想看卡卡西接下来要怎么做。

卡卡西看向低头沉默的带土，“这是真的吗？带土”

“是。”带土没有必要欺骗卡卡西，这是事实摆在眼前，但自四战以后，他就再也没有用过咒印去操控他，所以那个咒印现在只是个摆设！带土他想把自己心里所想的话和卡卡西解释，却开不了口，哽咽出一个单音字节的肯定回答。

卡卡西抬起满是泪水的脸，“带土，所以你和我说我的身上留有你的印记，是指的这个吗？”

“不···不是！”带土终于抑制不住内心的积压的情绪吼了出来。

我说的印记是那个刺青！那个刻着卡卡西爱带土的刺青！！不是这个！！带土他想吼出来，可看着这样的卡卡西，他终究还是咽了回去，自食苦果。

卡卡西哭的旁若无人，真实，撕心裂肺。

带土站在旁边却连安慰的抚摸都做不到，就像被定住了一样，无动于衷，他没有资格。

“卡卡西，跟我走。”佐助向卡卡西伸出了手，卡卡西你的一生不必花在这个曾经背叛过你的人身上。

我不走，我不走！我哪也不想去了！不去星之国了，我要回木叶！卡卡西推开带土就要往南面跑。

带土反应迅速，他知道今晚如果他不阻止卡卡西发疯般的逃跑，好好的和他解释一番，以卡卡西的性格，他以后就再也不要想见到卡卡西了！

试图逃跑的卡卡西肩膀被带土抓住，“神威！”卡卡西瞬间被吸了进去。

而那边的佐助并不太吃惊，就像早就预料到一样。

“哼，卡卡西，来日方长，我们还会再见面的。”佐助说完便转身离开了。

天空突然下起了狂风暴雨···像极了卡卡西的哭泣···

留下带土一人独自呆站在雨里···

————————————————————

“我付出全心全意的感情，

到头来只是一场空。”

————————————————————

**第三十九章 ** **破裂的感情**

从破晓到黄昏，从月出到月落。

深深的愧疚，无法言喻的沉重，压的带土喘不过气来。

带土无法想象自己现在的样子，在卡卡西心里该有多么的难看。所以还是戴着面具好，谁也看不到面具后面的脸，至少卡卡西他看不到。

他双手抚上了脸上异色的眼眸，一边紫色妖娆，一边腥红滴血。

还是被卡卡西看到了呢，他无耻的样子。

带土的前半生在宇智波斑的误导下，他走过了太多的弯路，背负了太多的罪孽，度过了太长久的孤独。

时光流沙一般的溜走了，带土呆站在原地有一日之久。

放不下面子的他，最终还是决定，鼓起勇气去空间见卡卡西并解释清楚。

————————————————————

神威空间内。

回到空间内的带土，来不及躲闪，就被早就伏击好的卡卡西，一个雷切击中肩膀，瞬间鲜血溅出，染红了卡卡西的右手。

血水，雨水，汗水混融交错，带土被这麻痹的痛楚击垮单膝跪地。

“你到底是谁，宇智波带土到底是谁？”冷淡且疏离的语气，卡卡西右手雷切蓄势待发。

“是你的···恋人。”带土捂着受伤的肩膀，眼神炽热又痛苦，痛苦不是因为受伤的左肩，而是卡卡西现在对他的态度。

“还想继续编故事骗我？”卡卡西强忍住怒气的脸色都变了，他用力举起之前带土从自家搬来神威空间的冰箱，就往他那边砸过去。

带土迅速往一边躲闪，他还不知道生气的卡卡西力气这么大···他调整了一下情绪，“卡卡西，我还剩一个故事没和你说···”他又试图伸手去抚平卡卡西这张愤怒的脸。

卡卡西打开了带土伸过来的手，见带土没有要攻击或者操控自己的意思，卡卡西缓缓收起了雷切。

“放我出去。”卡卡西声音恢复平静，心里却是冰凉。

带土指了指卡卡西的左眼，意思是他如果想出去可以自己出去。

但是卡卡西现在完全不知道怎样使用他的左眼！

“我说让你放我出去！”卡卡西又加重了语气，强调了‘你’这个字。

带土无视卡卡西，神情也恢复了以往的平静波澜不惊和旁若无人。

**“卡卡西，和我在一起的这段时间，你不快乐吗？” **

**“卡卡西，和我在一起的这段时间，你很痛苦吗？”**

这段时间里，带土看到的分明都是卡卡西灿烂的笑颜，爱意和希望。但是，分明决定好了要和卡卡西解释咒印的带土，却在乱七八糟，毫无头绪的说着不知道什么意思的话语。

卡卡西沉默，他被带土的问句堵的半天说不出话来。他开始回想自己和带土在一起的这段日子里，他是开心的。两人的旅行，是有意义的。带土对他的关心，爱护，放纵，宠溺，甚至包括霸道，专制···这些，无一不让卡卡西动心。

根据带土的说法，他们现在是恋人关系吧。

卡卡西看着跪在地上一脸痛苦的带土，觉得有些难受，“我觉得我我们没有必要继续下去了。”

带土没有说话。

“该证实我会去证实，你骗不了我，带土。”卡卡西叫了他的名字。

“我没有骗你一个字，一句话，卡卡西，你相信我···”听到卡卡西喊自己名字的时候，好像看到了希望的光芒，他拼命的想要抓住。

“卡卡西，我们重新开始行不行？”算我求你了，带土双手撑地，头低的都快要触碰到地板上。

在一起的这段时间里，带土从来都是强迫他做任何事，在他面前从来都是一副拿得起放得下的样子。他卡卡西从来没有见过，如此低声下气求他的带土···现在是如此脆弱。卡卡西看着他的样子，心里很难受，就像被一股巨大的力量揪住，扯不开也放不下。

他可以想象当年带土下咒印时，高高在上的冷酷无情，却恨不了现在跪在地上低声下气求他的脆弱。

但卡卡西的性格就是这样，他执意要走，谁也留不住。

“卡卡西？”没有得到回应的带土喊出卡卡西的名字，并突然上前抱住了站在原地发愣的卡卡西。

“你别再留我了，带土，你别再逼我了···” 带土，你别在折磨我，也别在折磨自己了···卡卡西在心里喊了出来。

带土垂着双手，愣在原地，神情痛苦又无奈，三勾玉突然变成万花筒的形状。

“神威。”一阵空间波动，卡卡西被送出去了。

**别离夜，带土肝肠寸断，卡卡西终于还是走了，未肯回眸。留下的只有带土最熟悉也是最恐惧的，孤独···**

带土痛苦的一拳狠狠的垂在了地上，他后悔的埋怨和训斥着自己的无能。为什么要放卡卡西走？为什么不死留住他？为什么不和他解释之前的事？为什么···为什么···

良久。

孤单的连影子都看不见的带土，重重的躺下，左手捂着那块卡卡西躺过的地方，自言自语，就像卡卡西还在身边一样，不曾离去···

“卡卡西，我今天要讲的故事是，我和你的第一次···那天夜里···”

————————————————————

“我的心，你看不到吗？”

————————————————————

**第四十章 ** **世界边缘之战**

世界边缘。

卡卡西被带土传送到了一个随机的地点。

当然，选择忘记带土后的卡卡西，根本不记得自己曾经来过这里。

卡卡西独自的沿着海岸线走着，冷静下来的他，有些后悔当时自己为什么不多给他一点点解释的时间，为什么要那么莽撞的攻击他。

带土对他不好吗？吃的都给他，穿的都给他，住的要好的，只要是自己想要的他都会不远万里的传送到木叶去给自己拿···虽然霸道专制，却也会偶尔听听自己的话，让自己欺负欺负···

想到这里，卡卡西不禁流泪。绝不吃回头草的卡卡西，突然间，他很想去找带土，他很想见他。

那又能怎样？带土大概已经被他伤透了心吧···卡卡西没有想过事情会变得这么复杂，可是想来想去，到底是谁把事情变复杂的···好像是卡卡西他自己···

卡卡西转头看向大海的那边，天空中的最后一抹红也即将消失殆尽。

他轻柔的把手抚上了自己的左眼，既然不是生离死别。

那带土，我们还会再见吧···

————————————————————

盛夏雷雨，天色渐暗。

卡卡西继续沿着海岸线走着。突然，远处森林里的一束光吸引了他的注意。他转过身，改变了行走的方向，朝着森林里的那束光走去。

乌云密布，电闪雷鸣。

磅礴的大雨，重重的落在树上，打在卡卡西身上，渗入泥土中。

饥饿劳累的身体，疲倦的内心，无一不阻碍着卡卡西前进的脚步。

真想找个地方休息一下啊···卡卡西叹气。

卡卡西淋着雨，脚上拖着泥土，一路艰难，终于到了闪着灯光的地下室大门口。

这里是···？似曾相识。卡卡西试着去回忆，可脑子里却是一片空白。

卡卡西抖了抖鞋子上的稀泥，甩了甩身上的雨水，取下洞口里的一只火把，径直走了进去。他走过回廊，走进一间房，里面居然有人！自己是不是私闯民宅了！！卡卡西刚转身想跑，被一个声音叫住。

“卡卡西，你会来找我，是和他吵架了吗？”房间里传来了少年俊朗的声音，“还是···你和他分手了···”

佐助？卡卡西一惊，自己并没有来找他，这真的只是碰巧而已···

“那个佐助，我不知道你在这，抱歉打扰了。”卡卡西低头表示歉意，便转身要走。

可是，刚还没踏出一步，佐助便闪现出现在他面前，慢慢靠近卡卡西的脸。

但是卡卡西好像猜到佐助要干什么，往后退了两步，佐助亲了个空。

“你干什么？佐助。”

“和我在一起，卡卡西···”佐助眼神迷离，命令的语气等待着卡卡西的回应，标准的宇智波式问句。

卡卡西感受到佐助步步逼近的危险，摆出一副攻击的姿势。

“佐助，你还不明白吗？我是你的老师！”就算现在没和带土在一起，卡卡西身上释放出尾兽炙热的查克拉，“我们的关系仅限于师徒！”

“我不明白！卡卡西！我要你！”得不到你我就杀了你！佐助爆发出长期积压的怒气。

他使出木遁把卡卡西身体缠绕的动弹不得，木遁吞噬者卡卡西身上的十一尾查克拉。

佐助盯着卡卡西异色的目光，手指插进卡卡西的银发里，抓着卡卡西的头低吼，“卡卡西，我要把你的左眼挖出来，换成我的！”

“你疯了吗？佐助！快住手！”卡卡西试着挣脱木遁的束缚，可无济于事。

“我要斩断你和他的因果！”佐助说着便举起了千鸟悲鸣的右手，对准了卡卡西的左眼。

“等···等一下佐助！” 卡卡西在慌乱的想着策略，“冷静一下，你放开我，我自己来···”

佐助一愣，卡卡西他要自己来？随即松开了木遁！

“通灵术·外道十一尾！”卡卡西咬破手指，一掌触地，释放出十一尾。

披着血红查克拉外衣的十一尾出现在佐助面前，尾兽巨大的身体瞬间把地下室的房顶撑破，暴雨倾盆而入。

卡卡西抚上了他的左眼，眼神温柔又迷离。

“佐助，对不起，我不能让你毁了这只眼。”

“卡卡西！你欺骗了我！！”

冰冷又入骨的事实摆在佐助面前，他的身体开始颤抖，他发狂的般的嘶吼，巨大的紫色须佐能乎在空中聚集成型，和巨龙扭打在一起，其打斗声震耳欲聋，响出天际。

天空中电闪雷鸣，电离子充斥的整个云层。

“雷遁·麒麟！”佐助已然不顾自己的安危，释放出麒麟。

忍术效果和强度都被无限放大。一声惊天动地的怒吼，淡蓝色的麒麟从天而降，与大自然融为一体，如海天一线的完美交融。

佐助的须佐能乎瞬间解体，而卡卡西的十一尾也因此而收到重创跌落在地。

  * ··

两败俱伤。

倒在地上的佐助，吃力的爬起来，“木遁·树界降临！”

瞬间，接连不断的树木从地里长出，十一尾被缠住动弹不得。

佐助又转头看向倒在地上的卡卡西，写轮眼变成六芒星状，鲜血从他的左眼流出。

“天照！”瞬间黑色的火焰出现在卡卡西周围，把他团团包围，扑面而来。

卡卡西见状，使尽最后一丝残留的查克拉，一个瞬身躲过了黑色火焰的攻击，他在树枝上跳跃着，躲避火焰的攻击。

佐助的左眼跟随者卡卡西躲避的踪迹，控制着天照的行动轨迹。黑火过处，灰飞烟灭，草木不生。

“卡卡西！ 尽情的逃跑吧···直到你领悟到再逃跑都是徒劳！”

突然，卡卡西脚下的一根树枝断裂，火焰扑倒了卡卡西的后背，燃烧了起来。

“啊···”灼热的火焰在卡卡西背后燃起，他跌落到地上，迅速脱掉上衣，在地上打滚试图扑灭这黑色的火焰。

“没用的！”佐助捂着流血的左眼，吃力的走过来，“我要烧掉那个人在你身上留下的印记！磨灭掉你对他的记忆！”。

背上的火焰继续燃烧着，卡卡西已经无法动弹，他趴在地上，眼前闪过一幕幕和带土在一起的画面···

“带土···带土···带土···”卡卡西一遍遍低声的喊着他的名字。

佐助开启右眼，吸收掉了卡卡西背上的火焰，“卡卡西，给你两个选择，给我你的心，或者，你的命。”佐助一手抚摸着被烧的血肉模糊，已经看不清刺青的六个小字，一手顺势摸进了卡卡西的下体。

“你杀了我吧。”卡卡西哽咽，指尖插入泥土中。

————————————————————

与此同时。

神威空间里，带土突然被右眼的剧痛刺醒，模糊的画面映入右眼中。

黑色的烈焰···紫色的须佐能乎···世界边缘的地下室···巨大的十一尾···

还有人在一遍遍的呼喊他的名字···

卡卡西？带土抑制不住内心的焦躁，匆匆开启写轮眼，把自己传送到了世界边缘------那个自己曾经抛弃过卡卡西的地方。

带土被传送到了那边的海岸线旁，望入眼帘的是已被夷为平地的森林，充斥着电离子的云层，连续生长缠绕的树界，和被缠绕在木遁里的嘶吼的巨龙···

他朝着战场狂奔，卡卡西我来了···等我···这次我绝不会再迟到！

佐助正骑在卡卡西身上，一手扯着他的银发，一手在卡卡西下体处扩张。

“卡卡西，你凭什么这么信任他？！”佐助怒吼。

他是光，我是影，光与影不离，光走影灭···

卡卡西内心悲鸣出誓言，约定，感动天地。

这时，一根黑色尖锐的阴阳枪朝佐助飞来。

已经用尽查克拉的他，来不及躲闪，阴阳枪刺从背后进他的胸膛。一口血，从他口中喷出。佐助转头，宇智波带土！

“卡卡西！”带土飞奔过去。

他抱起背上刺青部位被烧的血肉模糊的卡卡西，愤怒的拔起阴阳枪，又连续向佐助的右肩狠狠的刺了几次。

佐助快要不能呼吸，他无力的看着晕倒在带土怀里的卡卡西。

他在心里哭泣，心如刀割，伤心欲绝。

卡卡西，今生你我无缘。

如果有来世，我一定先那人一步，给你我的左眼···

————————————————————

“爱而不得，爱恨终了。”

————————————————————

**第四十一章 ** **未完成的旅行**

深夜的一场暴风雨过后。

洁白的月光洒在两人身上，投射出缠绵的影子。

几乎要窒息的感觉，卡卡西被一个缠绵缱绻的深吻所惊醒。

“卡卡西？”带土温柔的喊他的名字。

“带土？”卡卡西一句对不起哽咽在心里，说不出口。

他扑进带土怀里抱头痛哭，第一次有这种，没有带土他卡卡西就会死的感觉··

带土轻轻的拍着卡卡西的背脊，捋着那一头耷拉在头上的银发。

突然感受到了强大查克拉的靠近，“卡卡西，你先躺下，我去处理。”带土起身准备迎接前来拜访的宇智波斑。还没等带土站起来，斑带着佐助，已经出现在两人面前。

卡卡西看着眼前的三人，一阵沉默，一阵死寂。

此时的斑缓缓开口，“佐助有话要问卡卡西。”一向顶天立地，光明磊落的卡卡西，此时却不敢直视佐助的眼睛，“我们已经无话可说···”

话刚落音，佐助便打断了他，“卡卡西，如果没有带土，你会爱我吗？”使用瞳力过度的佐助，双目视力已经开始衰竭，即将失明的他还是不甘心想要见他一面，哪怕是最后一面···卡卡西你骗我吧，哪怕是骗我，我也此生无憾了···

卡卡西沉默，他想说，佐助，你是我最宠爱的学生···但是他知道，无论他说什么，都会伤到其中一个人，他缓缓的开口“佐助···”

迟疑了半天才缓缓开口的卡卡西，佐助打断了他，他知道他会得到怎样的回答，他不想亲耳听到否定的答案，从卡卡西口中···“我知道了，但是我不会祝你们幸福，再见了，卡卡西。”此生不再相见。

斑默默的欣赏着这个与自己极为相似的，自己的转世。

相爱相杀，爱而不得，终成恨。

佐助一手搭上了斑的肩膀，两人的背影在夜色中逐渐淡去。

斑和佐助后，带土决定带他的卡卡西去之前约定好，却未走到的星之国。

————————————————————

星之国。

没有想象中的美好，黑的夜，没有星星也没有月亮，只有星星点点的几盏灯。

带土用尽浑身解数才说服卡卡西，让自己使用写轮眼蛊惑旅店店长，为两人提供一夜住宿。

夜深时，带土脱光了卡卡西的衣服，从上到下，他一遍遍的抚摸着布满了伤疤的身体。这些都是因为自己···带土皱起了眉头，他的心开始绞痛。他轻吻上胸口的那个最大的伤疤，他哽咽不出任何话语，心有种难以言喻的痛，他静静的贴着卡卡西的清瘦却很匀称的身体，吸允着专属于卡卡西身体清香的味道。眼泪，夺眶而出。

卡卡西抚上了他那一头张扬的黑发，突然笑的天真的像个孩子，他吻上了带土的眼睛，吻去了他所有的泪水。他又缓缓伸出手，抚上带土的脸，那是为救他留下的伤疤。

“爱哭鬼，不要哭。”卡卡西心痛的想，不要为我流泪，不要为我伤悲。你还是那个你，那个救了自己两次的宇智波带土，你的爱坚定而又值得信仰。

带土抹了抹眼泪，卡卡西叫他爱哭鬼，他有点想笑，明明自己已经很多年都没有再为谁流过一滴泪。他突然笑了，但是笑的比哭还要难看。他激烈的吻上了卡卡西的唇，手伸进卡卡西的。卡卡西的身体开始颤抖起来，无论多少次，都还是会紧张，还是会害怕。

一声闷哼，被强行进入的身体强烈的收缩了一下，鲜红的液体从下体流出。卡卡西抱怨的扭了一下身体，带土每次进来都强制又暴力，每次都会受伤流血。

“不要··直接就进来··”

见到卡卡西痛苦的表情，带土停下了身下的动作。是吗，又把你x出血了，对不起，卡卡西。

但是，每次都是你躺着我在动，所以···

**“你出血，我出力，公平交易。卡卡西。”**

带土说完便压在卡卡西身上开始狂动起来。

啊！啊！啊！卡卡西被带土这句话气的半死，无奈身下被撞到兴奋处的卡卡西，却又开始颤抖伸吟起来。

卡卡西忍着疼痛和兴奋交杂的快感，一边问，“带···带土，我··可以移情··别恋吗？”

“移什么情，别什么恋？”带土一边动一遍装傻。

卡卡西顿了一下，他推了一下压在自己身上的人，“那···同时爱上两个人怎么办？”

带土不悦的眯起了双眼，口气变得危险起来，“你还爱谁？”

卡卡西伸起双手，勾住了带土的脖子，“那个爱哭鼻子的吊车尾。”

意识到自己被调戏了的带土，加大了身下的力度，开始狠狠的撞击着身下的人。卡卡西！竟然又被你耍了。

你···你说！气死我对你有什么好处？！

\----------------------------------

房间里。

激情过后的卡卡西去浴室洗澡了，带土披着自己紫色的宇智波长袍靠坐在窗旁。

漆黑一片的夜空，白月升起，星河璀璨，旋转出耀眼的光辉，拉出一条长长的银河，犹如谁的发。他无可避免的想起，神无毗桥那次的离别，争吵过后的离别，血月那晚的离别，每一次的离别···他自嘲一笑。他终于理解其与性格相反的，斑的冷酷无情和卡卡西的多愁善感。

刚从浴室里出来的卡卡西，看见坐在窗旁发呆的带土，“在想什么？”

带土垂下眼眸，“在想你。”

“想我什么？”我不是在这吗？卡卡西随即在带土身旁坐下。

“在想和你在一起。”带土淡淡的说。

卡卡西愣了一会，抬头对带土一笑，不知道是在模仿着谁的口吻。

**“你出情，我出爱。公平交易，带土。”**

带土惊讶的抬头，周围的空气瞬间升温。卡卡西他就是这样一个人，他爱的人，即便是被伤的遍体鳞伤体无完肤，他也义无反顾飞蛾扑火。如果不爱，他可以冷淡到就算天塌下来，都不会施舍一眼。

卡卡西在带土的脸颊上轻轻一吻，“轮到你洗了。”

带土突然一把搂住了伸过来的脖子，“一起洗。”

“诶诶诶···可是我刚刚才洗过啊。”卡卡西挣扎着想要逃。

“没洗干净，再洗一遍。”带土楼着卡卡西的脖子，没有要放开的意思。

“再洗就要脱一层皮了···带土···”

“我不管，今天一定要和你一起洗···”

于是卡卡西投降···两人一起走进浴室···

\--------------------------------

星之国街道。

两人牵手走在异国的街道上，这里没有木叶的繁华与喧嚣，却有着小国独有的安静和祥和。

路过一家小饰品店。

卡卡西开心的拉着带土的手，走了进去，笑的天真且灿烂。

目光停留在了一对带着铃铛的黑白的猫咪的项链挂饰上，卡卡西伸手摸了摸挂坠，又抚上了带土的黑发。这一对黑白猫很像带土和自己呢。

“喜欢吗？”带土温柔的问道。

“我们没钱的吧···”卡卡西垂下眼眸，显得有些失落。

“我有写轮眼。”带土说完，右眼一抹腥红便开始转动。

“带土，你不是又要坑蒙拐骗店长了吧···”

“最后一次，我保证，卡卡西。”

  * ··

走出小店。

微风轻吹，卡卡西的银发在风中微微低头。

带土将一对铃铛黑白猫的项链放进了卡卡西手中。

卡卡西看着手中的一黑一白的项链，他提起了那个白色的，挂在了带土的脖子上。然后，又将那个黑色的挂在了自己的脖子上。

“收了我的礼物，你就是我的人了，卡卡西。”带土摸了摸卡卡西胸前的黑猫，低头吻上了卡卡西的唇。

一个缠绵的深吻结束后，卡卡西突然按住了自己左眼，模仿着带土的口吻。

**“早在十年前，我就是你的人了。”卡卡西又伸手抚上了带土左眼的位置，“因为我收下了你的写轮眼。”**

带土搂住了卡卡西肩，笑得眉眼似弯月。

微风把项链上的铃铛吹的叮叮当当，清脆悦耳。

————————————————————

“我将灵魂与肉体都交予你。

这一生，生是你的人，死是你的鬼。”

————————————————————

**第四十二章 ** **光与影**

卡卡西，我们会在一起。

卡卡西，就在这个现有的世界上，我们不要分开。

带土，如果你死了，我陪你。

带土，光照耀的地方一定有影子，你走过的地方一定有我。

卡卡西，以写轮眼为证，我会一生一世守护你。

带土，以写轮眼为证，我今生今世只为你哭，只为你笑。

————————————————————

卡卡西···卡卡西···卡卡西···回木叶吧···

“那你呢？”

“我和你一起。”

“不许去！”卡卡西他拒绝。

“我以为你很希望我回木叶。”

“我没叫你去死。”卡卡西一副很受伤的样子。

“谁说我要去死？”带土皱眉，“如果他们要处死我，我就再一次把你掳走，然后开启月之眼计划，毁灭全世界！”

卡卡西说不清心里的纠结，果然自己为带土担心根本就是多余···

这段时间的旅行，带土他看够了被人冷眼相对，冷嘲热讽的的卡卡西，也受够了跟着自己忍受着颠沛流离，居无定所的卡卡西的生活，更不能忍受不在自己身边，就随时可能遭受凌辱的卡卡西。

回木叶吧！他不想要卡卡西像自己一样，再一次变成叛忍，变成战犯，卡卡西就是那飘落的木叶，终极落叶归根。

他宇智波带土将自愿接受木叶的审判，而卡卡西则终将可以回家，回到他们初识的地方。

卡卡西，你若不离，我便生死相依。

————————————————————

木叶村卡卡西家。

两人从窗户外跳了进去。

少了床，书柜和冰箱的卡卡西家，显得有些空旷。

卡卡西拾起桌上一年前自己亲手画下的带土的画像。

记忆突然一点一点拼凑，回放。

一片一片回归，重整。

卡卡西回头看着带土，笑眯了眼。

他们之间的爱情，无需山盟海誓，只需这样一次回眸，这样一个微笑，足以。

幸福如期而至···

火影岩雕像下。

一片枯萎的树叶，缓缓飘落，在空中旋转着起舞。

飘入火中，燃烧成一束光，点亮了黑暗。

带土站在雕像下，对着木叶历代火影起誓。

**“我四战战犯宇智波带土，将成为，十一尾人柱力旗木卡卡西的看守者，无论顺境逆境、生老病死、快乐忧愁，都将爱他，珍惜他，不离不弃，为自己犯下的过错赎罪，直到永远···”**

带土誓词的最后一个字刚落音，卡卡西便迫不及待地拉着他想要回答。

“我愿意！”

“你确定？”带土反问，发了誓就不能反悔。

“那我再考虑一下···”卡卡西单身托腮故作沉思。

“来不及了！”温柔的眼神，炙热的吻。

在水门老师面前，在历代火影岩下，缠绵的深吻。

一个圣洁的仪式，平实却浪漫至极，道出光与影最动情的誓言。

一个缠绵悱恻的吻，到天荒，到地老。

  * ··

他，宇智波带土，目光澄清，岁月全部沉淀只剩最初的风华。

他，旗木卡卡西，情深至此，飞逝的流年偷不走最初的爱慕。

————————————————————

“他，宇智波带土逆天改命的一生。

终幻化成光，守护着影，

和他那至死不渝的爱情···”

————————————————————

—————————第二篇章完—————————


	5. 梦归影楼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗部土x六火卡

“梦里归乡，你我都在灯火阑珊处。”

**第四十三章 ** **六代目火影**

距鸣人把佐助追回木叶，和四代目自自愿辞职，将火影之位转交于五代目火影----千手纲手，已有四年之久。

如今的卡卡西已经二十岁了，他才华横溢，风华正茂。

晚秋。

缓缓飘落的枫叶，干涩裂人的晚风，说不清谁人的故事，道不明何时开始妄自凋零。

两人爱情的沦陷，从炎热到干涸，从冰封到绿里。

木叶村。

旗木卡卡西，身披白色长袍，面戴黑色面罩，拖着棱角分明而又线条匀称的身体，他走上了高台上的影楼。

异色的眼眸直往看向台下的人海，在众人的欢呼中，五代目纲手大人把火影斗篷交到了卡卡西手上。卡卡西接过斗篷，端端正正地戴在了自己的头上。六代火影旗木卡卡西，他光芒万丈耀眼非凡。仅仅是外表，就足以让万千少男少女为之倾心。更何况是他这不为之动摇，温暖而又坚强的内心。

台下一片欢呼声和掌声，却也混杂着吞咽口水的声音。

“哇，六代目火影大人好帅啊！！”

“卡卡西老师！加油！”

“聪明又有气质，我要嫁给火影大人！！”

“六代目火影大人有点漂亮的不像话呢！”

只见台上的五代目火影，纲手大人面部肌肉一顿抽搐。这个卡卡西，人气居然比当年自己接任的时候，高多了呢！她回归了一本正经，神情严肃（青筋）又端庄（跳起）的开始了她的发言：

“旗木卡卡西，木叶第一技师，天才精英上忍，最强七班导师，四战贡献者···诸多的称号，数不胜数···从今往后，你将以六代目火影的身份，继承火之意志，守护木叶和它的未来。”

卡卡西站在火影的巅峰，目光再次回到人海中，那一抹淡紫定格了卡卡西的目光。他，张扬的黑发，异色的瞳孔，带伤痕的脸庞和那一抹淡紫的宇智波族服。正双手抱胸，骄傲的仰望着台上的自己。

血雨腥风的初遇，兜兜转转，仿佛转了一个大大的圈，他与他，又回到了联系了彼此的木叶。

命运对卡卡西太不公平，但是他只是默默承受了这些。带土双手抱胸，目不转睛的盯着站在台上一身影袍的卡卡西。

只有失去过才会明白，孤独而又温暖的卡卡西总是如此的坚强，即使是经过地狱般的洗礼，人生中一次又一次的失去了重要的人，却始终没有选择憎恨这个世界，而是以积极乐观的态度，独守内心的伤痛。相比自己的所作所为，卡卡西，只有他，才可以成为万众瞩目光鲜亮丽的火影。

以后要叫你火影大人了啊···卡卡西。和我抢火影的位置，居然还败给你了。真是的···台下的带土有些懊恼的想。不过，不管你在外怎样，是高高在上的火影大人，在我身下，你还是那个性感可爱又帅气的卡卡西。想到这里，本来双手抱胸的带土，突然单手托腮的笑了···

————————————————————

夜里，暖风拂面。

火影楼，烛光不断。

新官上任的卡卡西正趴在桌子上加班，批阅这一大摞一大摞的文件。他眼皮开始打架，耷拉的往下掉。好困啊···快要睡着了。

带土坐在火影桌的一角，死盯着眼前这个昏昏欲睡，却又熬夜批文的‘火影大人’！他挪了挪身子，向那一团白毛靠了过去，近的连呼出的热气都打在了卡卡西那还没睡醒的脸上。

“当火影有什么好。”

看到被自己弄醒了的卡卡西，带土突然直起了身子，避开了他的目光，望向了窗外的方向。切，果然自己还是不喜欢这个，会折磨自己爱人的世界。卡卡西，你这种人居然也可以当火影。不是出于嫉妒，只是夜深了，会胡思乱想的带土总觉得当火影的好像命都不是很长。

卡卡西揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，浅笑道，“当火影可以下命令，给那个不可一世的宇智波带土大人噢。”

“卡卡西，当火影后有事不准冲在前面，做不完工作也不准加班熬夜，不准累死，不准战死。我要求就这么多。”你要是敢死在我前面，我就为你复仇，摧毁世界。

卡卡西突然一手托腮，故作沉思状，又装起一副很受伤的样子。

“其实吧，我觉得···要是我的暗部队长大人不掀起忍界大战，我应该没有战死的可能。”

只听见咔嘣一声。

带土捏碎了之前一直在手里把玩的一杯茶，茶水撒了一桌。

“啊呀，毁了毁了···我的批阅了好久的文件啊···”卡卡西心疼的拾起湿漉漉的一大摞文件，一边心不甘情不愿的，一张一张的擦拭着，一边嘴里碎碎念着，“带土不然你帮我批阅文件吧···我快要见不到明天的太阳了···”

而原来按照带土以往的脾气，本该发怒的他却没有生气，他低下了头，像个做错了事的孩子一般。

**“卡卡西，你怪我吗？”**带土的声音有些哽咽。四战期间，那么多的忍者命丧于我。但是，从来都没有想过要去伤害你的我，却在你身上留下了一道又一道的伤痕。如果可以重来，至少在卡卡西长大之前，自己绝对不会暴力的折磨和伤害他，不说对他百般呵护，至少在他童年给与应有的温暖和温柔。

怪你破坏火影办公室内公物，妨碍火影正常工作吗？但是，卡卡西抬头，却对上了那双凄然异色的双眸。带土又在东想西想些什么呢···

良久。

卡卡西擦完了所有被茶水沾湿的文件，彷徨间说出了早已准备好的回答。

“我从来就没有怪过你。”他抬头看向表情有些痛苦的带土，现在的你，不是好好的站在我面前吗。

带土想，那就当是你原谅我了。他伸手拉下了卡卡西的面罩，缓缓的靠近，欲亲上去。

“给我。卡卡西···”

烛光把两人贴近的脸庞，一圈一圈照开了光晕。

双眼瞪大，惊慌失措的卡卡西连连后退了三步，“带···带土，这里可是火影办公室。”被人看到我火影的威严怎么办啊喂！

带土一步一步逼近，火影办公室怎么了？他快速结印。

**“迷你·宇智波炎阵！”**

瞬间，鲜红的结界围绕着在影楼蔓延开来，“这样不就行了？我的火影大人。”带土说完又步步紧逼，欲将自己的唇贴上那微微颤抖的嘴。

卡卡西连连退后，被逼到了身后的墙壁上，退到无路可退。他后背贴着墙壁，抬起头，退不了，那就做吧···带土。

卡卡西用力的撕开了带土胸口的衣服，他冰凉的嘴唇贴上了带土滚烫的胸口，这是···

令他神魂颠倒的带土的体味···

令他贪恋不舍离开的他的体温···

在这鲜红结界围绕的影楼里···

缠绵，辗转···

直到天明···

————————————————————

**“卡卡西，其实你还是怪我的吧，**

**怪我这么迷恋你。”**

————————————————————

**第四十四章 ** **暗部大队长的任务**

这一天。

晚冬，被凉风吹过的木叶显得格外苍白。

晚冬的夜晚，暮色苍茫，阴雨的天气给皎洁的月亮蒙上一层纱。一如现在正在想事情想的出神的六代目火影大人，那朦胧滴水的异瞳。

火影办公室里，并没有其他人。

卡卡西坐在办公桌后揉着太阳穴，他抬头望着眼前的男人，犹豫着要不要把这个任务交给他。

“带土。”他叫了他的名字。

面前的男人摘下了暗部队长专属的黑色猫头鹰面具，似笑非笑的看着眼前的一团白毛。

“火影大人不是说，在办公室要叫我暗部队长大人吗？”

“嘛，有一个为期半年的A级任务要交给暗部大队长。”卡卡西挠了挠头，继续说道，“会给你配备两名同伴，一同去鸟之国调查查克拉消失事件。”

“A级任务而已，需要我亲自去？”而且，半年？？岂有此理！你想让我憋死？？

“这次事件非同小可，本来人口不多的鸟之国，在一周内就有一半的人···”卡卡西无奈的解释道，“鸟之国与雷之国接壤，是雷影大人特意拜托我···”

带土把面具重新戴上，点了点头，“知道了。”真拿你没办法，卡卡西。

有点口干舌燥，卡卡西端起一杯茶，咕噜咕噜的喝了起来。但是接下来的一句话使他，无法控制的一口老茶从口中喷出。

“带上面具我就是阿飞了噢，前辈。我在暗部的代号是阿飞哦。”只见带土一手指着他的暗部队长专属黑色猫头鹰面具，精分的说。随后，装完疯卖完傻的带土，语气又回归正常的低沉沙哑，“我说过的吧，敢叫错名字，你就死定了。”

“嗨嗨，阿飞队长。”卡卡西显得有些无可奈何，背后一滴冷汗缓缓滴下。

卡卡西盯着眼前这个头戴暗部面具，身穿暗部着装的帅气的带土发呆。这是他多年来梦寐以求的场景，两人一起，在木叶，你是火影，我是保护你的火影直属暗部。只不过现在好像反过来了，自己是光鲜亮丽的火影，而带土是黑暗中默默守护火影的暗部。

他盯着高大又帅气的带土发呆···侧面也好帅，戴暗部面具也不错···

————————————————————

卡卡西盯着带土发呆，看的入迷。连白月东落都浑然不觉。

带土缓缓的走到了卡卡西办公桌的一角坐下，这里是他等他回家，经常坐的地方。桌面上的一角因日积月累的摩擦，而显得有些发光。他双手抱胸，歪着脑袋盯着身旁的发呆的一团白毛。他摘下了面具，慢慢的靠近卡卡西的侧脸。

卡卡西，发呆的时候也···好可爱···不行！带土突然推了一下卡卡西的脑袋，直起了身子。他想起卡卡西继任火影那天，台下的那些抽气和吞口水声；不然又是想起凯，鸣人那些在生死关头，用身体挡在卡卡西面前的事；又或者是几年前恋师的，对卡卡西上下其手的佐助。

“卡卡西，我离开这段时间要想我，不许见异思迁，朝三暮四。”说实话，我对你一点也不放心。

“嗯？为什么？”卡卡西眨了眨眼，突然一脸无良的故作可怜状，“我发誓自己绝对不会是那种会去找十个八个情人什么的无良火影。”

带土撇过头去，酸酸的说，“这么受欢迎的你，说不准。”被别人勾引一下就走了。

看见醋坛子打翻了的带土，那赌气地样子还有点可爱。

卡卡西偷瞄了带土一眼，回归正经，“我只要你，只会爱你，更不会去找情人。相反的，倒是你，我都是你的人了，你不会提裤子不认账，不负责任的跑掉吧？”神无毗桥那次和四战那次，**带土两次在自己面前离开的画面，重现于脑海中。**

“活着回来。不许再离开我。”卡卡西起身抱住了他。离开我的你太狠心了。

“我死了不是正合你意，没人管你去找你的十个八个情人。”显然带土对某白毛之前说的话耿耿于怀。

惊讶如流星般在卡卡西眼中一闪而过，带土两次离去的画面再次在脑海里浮现。生死离别，心死如灰，说什么傻话？！卡卡西伸手一巴掌重重的打在了带土脸上，五个红红的指印。

火影打了暗部队长，他旗木卡卡西打了宇智波带土。

还没回过神来，被打蒙了的带土缓缓的回过头，直直的盯着眼前这个气红了脸颊，急促的喘息的卡卡西。

“怎么？你真的觉得我会死？”带土擦了擦嘴角，“你心目中的英雄就这么没用？”

卡卡西皱着眉头，一头扎进了带土怀里，“早点回来。”

————————————————————

带土还未离开，卡卡西就已经一副恋恋不舍的落寞样。

不管是不是火影办公室，带土把卡卡西按倒在案，就想长驱直入。

“啊呀！！暗部队长袭影啊！！”带土突如其来的举动，吓得卡卡西连忙笨手笨脚的转移话题，“啊···对了，那个···带土，宇智波只剩下你，佐助和斑三人了吧。”

带土停下了动作，陷入沉思。是啊，不知道那个臭老头现在怎样了。一个人在外面过得好不好。突然有点想念他···

“你看人家佐助都终于认清自我，和小樱结婚了。你要不要也学学人家，给宇智波一族生他十个八个的，也好重振家族，把宇智波的名号发扬光大。”卡卡西故意调侃，或者给我生十个八个小带土什么的，做我小情人。

带土的身体又压了上来，“我这不是有你吗？宇智波卡卡西。”

“啊呀，我不是这个意思，哈哈，带土。”卡卡西笑的有些尴尬，傻兮兮的一句话脱口而出，“那个，带土。能不能偶尔也让我在上面？”卡卡西眨着眼睛，有些发光。

“可以，坐上来。”带土说完便换了个方向，自己坐在桌上，然后抓着卡卡西的腰就往自己下半身上放，一坐到底。

因为是在火影办公室，卡卡西只能压着嗓子，忍着痛，低声的呻吟出来。“啊！！我不是这个意思···”

“那是什么意思？”带土松开了卡卡西腰上的手，手肘撑着桌子。

卡卡西他想转移话题的想法，和在办公室做那种事的尴尬的说不出口。在贤二面前的贤十居然完败！！卡卡西心中有严重的落败感，他无奈的叹了口气，“我的意思是，下次能不能不要就这么直接进来，很痛的···”说完便轻轻的伏在了带土的胸口。

吸允着专属于你的味道。

缠绵中，卡卡西伸手，悄悄的从办公桌下的抽屉里取出了，百忙之中抽空为要出远门的带土准备的，一盒红豆糕。自从卡卡西当上火影以后，有时候忙的只能趴在办公桌上睡觉，更别说回家做红豆糕了。

“等你回来。”

带土眼睛有些红红的，为了做这个给我，这家伙昨晚是有多卖力···

————————————————————

“没有动人的情话，

只剩皎洁的白月光，

和晚冬的落雪。”

————————————————————

**第四十五章 ** **任务归来**

半年后，正直盛夏。

白月高挂，窗外知了有一声没一声的叫着，暖风吹得树叶沙簌作响。

卡卡西坐在办公桌前，从零乱的抽屉里翻出了水门组第七班的合照。他温柔的用拇指揉了揉照片里，少年那张英俊帅气的脸。

怎么说呢，宇智波带土，现任暗部大队长，戴面具的时候可以精分成爱撒娇装可爱的阿飞，取下面具就板着一副臭脸，死要面子，霸道又暴力。今天就是这个宇智波戏精回家之日，自己不管是作为火影还是恋人，总要出门迎接的吧。

可这一幕却被刚回来，蹲在卡卡西身后的窗台上，准备给他惊喜的带土看的一清二楚。他的右眼微微泛起红光。怎么？卡卡西还是比较中意自己那张没有毁容的脸？带土将猫头鹰面具抬起，有些失落的伸手摸了摸右脸的伤疤。

收起了那张失落的脸，带土轻轻从窗台跳下，走到卡卡西身后，贴近了他的后劲轻轻的嗅着，鼻尖划过皮肤，瘙痒酥麻。因为长期任务，而半年和带土没有肌体接触的卡卡西，敏感的仿佛触电一般，全身开始颤抖起来。

不用回头，卡卡西自然知道身后站着的人是谁。

“卡卡西，好久不见，你换沐浴露了？”带土说完便对着卡卡西的后颈一口咬了上去。卡卡西，好久不见，忍不住了···

卡卡西吃痛皱起了眉头，“不好闻吗？”有这么难闻吗，一定要用牙咬的来表示反对。

带土松开了牙齿，他舔了舔唇间混杂的沐浴露清香和鲜血的腥咸，止不住的想，还是卡卡西的味道最好，犹如春天里的催情剂，使自己全身的血液都往下半身喷涌，然后集中到一点上。

“好闻，真有品味。”带土大力的赞扬。

卡卡西转头，双手捧起了带土的脸。正想亲上去，“好烫，你发烧了？”

“想你想的。”带土的脸因高烧而泛着红晕，顺势拨开了卡卡西那碍事的双手。

“我带你去医院。”卡卡西把手里正在批阅的文件一扔，撬起带土就要往木叶医院方向跑。

“不去。”带土推开了扶着自己肩膀的手，“我要你。”现在，马上！

卡卡西知道带土的性格，说要就要，说做就做。无奈，他把手熟练的伸进了带土衣服下摆，视死如归的蹲下，然后一口含住了他的···

半年来，得不到发泄的带土，才没过多久的摆弄，就宣泄在卡卡西嘴里。发泄过后的带土，便全身没有力气的倒在了身后的长椅上。

“带土？带土！”卡卡西使劲的摇晃着带土的肩膀。怎么办，怎么办？不会是精尽人亡了吧？卡卡西傻兮兮的想着。

沙发上的人愤怒的睁开双眼，“别摇了！卡卡西，我还没死呢。”

“那我现在带你去医院。”卡卡西如释重负。

“这点小病就去医院？你以为我和你一样。”说了不去就不去。带土撇着头，耍着小孩子脾气。

好吧···没办法，今晚不加班了。我和你一起回家，让你好好休息。卡卡西扶起瘫软在长椅上的带土，就往家里赶。

————————————————————

一路上，披星戴月。

卡卡西肩挑着高烧的带土，一边碎碎念着，“带土你在外面任务是不是吃不好睡不好···我给你做个营养晚餐吧···然后你就可以好好睡一觉···对了···明天任务什么都我都先给你拦下来···”卡卡西一副很有良心的样子。

突然，带土用唇轻点了一下那张说个不停的嘴。

“都说过了，想你想的。”

卡卡西一愣，目不转睛的瞅着带土那双柔情的异瞳。

真是百年难得一见的温柔···卡卡西迅速开启写轮眼，他要把这一幕记录下来，印刻在写轮眼里···

看见卡卡西左眼闪着红光，带土捏住了他的下巴，“你干什么？”

卡卡西尴尬的迅速收起了写轮眼，“啊···那个···没事···”

  * ··

既然是恋人，那卡卡西自然是嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，顺其自然，理所应当，理直气壮的和带土又一同搬到了宇智波族地。

回到宇智波宅。

卡卡西把带土放在沙发上，就开始翻箱倒柜的找退烧药。

“别找了，卡卡西！拿条裤子给我。”带土摸了摸自己湿漉漉的裤子，之前在火影办公室发泄的时候弄脏了···

“嗨嗨。”卡卡西连连答应。

良久。

“啊呀————”

洗衣间传来了卡卡西的一声惨叫。

带土连忙起身，飞奔了过去。

推开了门，只见卡卡西抱着自己一件一件被烤焦了的裤子，试图恢复原状。

纳尼？！自己的裤子全部都被卡卡西用烘干机烤焦了！！

“不是我的错，我不是有意的···”卡卡西碎碎念着，“我只是觉得带土你要回来了，想把你的东西都好好洗洗，给你个惊喜···”只是没想到放进烘干箱里就忘记了···

“给我惊喜？是给我惊讶吧。”带土一手扶额，滚烫的身体撑在了门框上叹气。

“你穿我的裤子吧···”卡卡西说完就要起身要去衣柜里拿。

带土拉住了卡卡西的手腕，把他扯了回来，“你的裤子我能穿吗？”

“我现在去买···”卡卡西说话的声音越来越小。

不看看现在几点了？还会有商店开门？难道是专门为你这个火影开的？突然，灵机一转，带土加大了握住卡卡西手腕的力度，“我觉得你身上这条可以。”

可是带土刚扑过去想抢裤子，就觉得脑袋一阵眩晕，栽倒在卡卡西怀里。啧，今天身体状态不太好呢，算了，今晚就放过你了，卡卡西。

“啊···对了···找药找药···”卡卡西扶起了倒在自己身上的带土，继续回到储物柜前翻找。

  * ··

带土靠在沙发上全身滚烫，他半眯着眼，看着翻箱倒柜，满头大汗的卡卡西。带土心想，焦急的卡卡西也好可爱···不过等你找到药我估计都烧死了。

“找到了！”卡卡西兴奋的握着手上的‘退烧药’跑了过来，“带土，快吃药。”

卡卡西将一杯水和两粒药递了过去。

带土半信半疑的接过药片，顺着水，咕噜咕噜的就吞下去了。

————————————————————

第二日，清晨。

睡过头的卡卡西急急忙忙穿上了衣服，又回头看了一眼。突然，他提起嗓门，对着还躺在床上的带土大喊。

“我出门了。”

卡卡西想了想，又有些面带笑意的调侃，“火影大人批你几天假，好好休息，暗部大队长。”

走就走，喊那么大声干什么？！吵我早上睡懒觉看我今晚要你吃不了兜着走，卡卡西！一直都有起床气的带土在心里抓狂。他一手搭上了自己的额头，嗯，好像不烫了。卡卡西昨晚把自己照顾的不错嘛。带土翻了个身，正满足的抱着被子准备继续睡他的懒觉。这时，肚子突然咕噜咕噜的叫了几声，然后开始绞痛。

  * ··

进进出出厕所几个来回，他再也睡不着了。

带土捂着肚子回到客厅，他拾起了桌上昨晚卡卡西找到的‘退烧药’的药盒。

‘泻药’两个字大大咧咧的出现在带土眼前。

带土突然脸色开始发黑，他一脚踹翻了储物柜。

卡卡西！！！

肚子又开始叫了，他捂着肚子···

卡卡西！我看你就是故意的！！

你今晚最好别回来，看我怎么抽死你！！

————————————————————

“所以卡卡西到底是毒药还是解药。”

————————————————————

**第四十六章 ** **重现的印记**

午夜凌晨。

开完秘密会议的卡卡西，轻轻的推门而入，生怕惊了带土的美梦。

卧室里，一头扎在床上却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着的带土，听见开门声便有些兴奋的拉起被子蒙头装睡。

带土没有留灯，卡卡西像一只瞎了眼的耗子，东摇西撞的摸进了卧室。

反正烧已经退了，带土也就懒得和他鬼扯喂自己吃错药的事。他在等待卡卡西上床的那一刻，好从身后偷袭他，给他一个‘惊喜’。

  * ··

似乎是感觉到床上的人在装睡，卡卡西拉开了灯。

被这突如其来刺眼的灯光所激怒，带土猛地坐起身，朝卡卡西大吼。

“你干什么！卡卡西？”

卡卡西犹豫了半天，才缓缓开口，“带土···我知道你才远征归来，但是明天，又有一个长期的任务，这次的时限是一年···”卡卡西说话的声音越来越小，他在等待他的拒绝，又有些期待他的答应。毕竟完成任务是自己作为火影保护木叶应当做的，而期许拒绝却又是自己对不舍带土远征的私心。

带土低一言不发的瞪着目光闪烁逃避的卡卡西。你什么意思？半年了，我才刚回来第二天，你又赶我走？？一年？

如你所愿，火影大人。

“带土，我会给你安排···”

“不用了，我现在就走。”冰冷而又失望透顶的语气，带土烦躁的披上了外套，踹门而出。

只留下渐行渐远的身影在在夜色里淡去。

————————————————————

一年的时光。

卡卡西无数次梦里没有不遇见他爱的死心塌地的人，风尘仆仆的归来。

这年初冬，卡卡西向往常一样在火影办公室加班到深夜。

他扔下了手中的文件，伸了一个懒腰，起身准备回家。

一年任务归来的带土，还是向往常一样，跳进了影楼的窗户，坐上了办公桌的一角，就把卡卡西推到在案。

“带土？”身下的人有些惊讶，“提前回来了？”

“提前一个人月而已，把你惊讶成这样？不希望我回来？”

“等等，带土这里是火影办公···”

还没等卡卡西说完，带土狠狠的打断他，“火影，火影，火影的，在你心里除了火影还容得下别的东西吗。”

“先回家好不好，呐，带土···让别人看见的话···”

带土觉得他快要疯了，差不多一年半都没有碰到卡卡西一次，总是把火影，木叶什么的挂在嘴边，自己对卡卡西来说到底算个什么。

“让人看见又怎样，最好让他们看看我们敬爱的火影大人在火影办公室都干些什么。”

带土这次不打算向往常一样去暴力的撕扯卡卡西的衣服。

“脱衣服。”带土冷冷的命令到。

卡卡西一动不动目不转晴的瞪着他。

“听不懂？我让你脱衣服。”带土又加重语调，重复了一遍，他最讨厌一样的话，要让他重复两遍。

卡卡西只能乖乖的脱衣服，发抖的双手像是在告诉带土他现在很紧张和害怕。

带土看卡卡西的眼神变得有些复杂，“你在害怕什么？”怕我狠狠的占有你？还是怕被别人看见他们的敬爱的火影大人在办公室做什而对你敬而远之？

“没有在害怕什么。”卡卡西强装着冷静。

“手不许抖！”卡卡西便用右手握住自己的左手，试图停止颤动。

不是神威空间，没有宇智波结界，就在火影楼里。

带土强势的把已经脱咣咣了的卡卡西狠狠的按在了办公桌上。

没有吻，没有前戏，存粹是索取与发泄。带土下身的xx直接顶在了卡卡西的入口，蓄势待发。

连夜工作废寝忘食又好久没做的卡卡西，害怕的全身都开始颤抖起来。

带土开始全身躁动起来。“卡卡西，你怎么回事？这么久不见你不想我的？搞得每次都好像我在强迫你一样，是不是这样你才有快感？”

卡卡西撇过头，“怎么会···我只是今晚身体不舒服···”

身体不舒服？我看你分明就是不想和我做！

“接着编。”编不出来，你今晚别想休息。

“一天没吃东西，觉得有点反胃···”

“觉得恶心？所以你想说和我做你觉得恶心？”

“不是···带土你怎么了？只是一年不见，突然的···”被日以继夜的工作折腾的全身无力，睁不开眼，连饭都没时间吃的卡卡西惊愕的看着身上的人。

一年？卡卡西，一天不见你我都受不了，所以你和我说一年对你来说根本算不上什么？！带土没有再多和卡卡西废话，他直接捅了进去，在里面一顿乱撞，发泄着自己的愤怒与不满。

“呜···慢一点···带土···”卡卡西乞求般的呜咽着一点一点往前爬。

按住了不安分的使劲向上抬的脖颈，带土钳住一直往下塌的腰强制拽回来，摁在桌上猛烈的乱撞。“给我老实点，火影大人。”

呜咽终于成功变成哭喊。

半小时后。

身下的人似乎停止了反抗，连哭声也逐渐变成抽泣，最后停止。

“怎么不哭了，卡卡西？给我哭！”说着带土又猛的撞了两下。

似乎是感觉到身下人的瘫软的身体，他猛地掰过卡卡西沉在桌上的头，脖子软软的，双眼紧闭，嘴唇有些发白，表情有些痛苦，领口还被咬破了，留下一滩透明的液体，浸润，散开。昏过去了？啧，体力真差。

然而带土没有从卡卡西身体里退出来，他只是呆跨坐在卡卡西身上，看着身下被折磨到没反应昏死过去的卡卡西，心里有些难受。带土清楚记得卡卡西继任火影以来，成天没日没夜的工作批阅文件，按他说的又一天没吃东西。又被自己强行摁上了办公桌，所以才会体力不支倒下吗···

带土心里有些自责，嘴上却口不对心的低声骂了几句。“真没用，等你醒来再继续收拾你。”

带土思索了良久，不行！不能就这么算了！

在床上，带土从来不会轻易放过卡卡西，而今晚也是一样，他不打算给他休息的机会。

带土拨开卡卡西的眼皮，三勾玉写轮眼旋转，卡卡西被写轮眼唤醒。看见被唤醒挣扎着睁眼的卡卡西，带土嘶吼出声。

“卡卡西，你是不是火影当的太过瘾了，把我给彻底的忘了？？”

带土他要等卡卡西醒来，然后疯狂肆虐的一进到底，把心里的不满与焦躁全部发泄在卡卡西身上。

“我不是，我没有···”卡卡西疯狂的摇头，又开始低声抽泣起来。

你没有？我不信！先是半年，再是一年的任务，会不会下次直接安排个永世不得回村的任务？？卡卡西！卡卡西！！带土疯狂的掠夺身下的人。

带土已有一年半没碰过卡卡西了，他实在是饥渴难耐，他不明白为什么身为火影的卡卡西为什么尽给自己安排些长期的远征任务。是对自己腻了吗？还是觉得恶心了。腻了，恶心了。带土神经质的自己给自己扣帽子，顿时愤怒暴虐的情绪喷涌而出，他取出苦无，黑色的亮光在月光下闪烁。

“卡卡西，上次的刺青被佐助用天照烧掉了，今天我要让它重现在你身上。”

带土心情复杂的摸了摸卡卡西胸口没有伤疤比较光洁的位置，“可能会有点疼，你忍耐一下。”

“呜···不要···疼。”卡卡西嘶喊出声。

带土并没有理他，苦无硬生生的刺了下去，顿时鲜血流出，血肉模糊。卡卡西胸口一起一伏，他痛的拼命求饶，哭喊的嗓子叫的有些哑。

‘ 带土爱卡卡西’从上至下，五个带血的小字又被印刻在卡卡西身上，不过和上次的‘卡卡西爱带土’相反，顺序颠倒了。

带土俯身下去，吻去了胸口的鲜血。突然有些温柔的说，“我爱你。卡卡西。”

一整夜，卡卡西就这样被狠狠的按在桌上，昏倒被唤醒，被唤醒昏倒的做了一晚上。

  * ··

此后，卡卡西就算再难，再也不敢给他的暗部大队长安排任何任务。平时就算工作再繁重，也会挤出去时间，留下体力，用以陪伴带土那没自己不行的夜生活。

对于带土来说，没有什么不是一张床不能解决的问题，如果可以，一张火影办公桌也不错。

而对于卡卡西来说，虽说是高高在上的火影，却只能对他暗部大队长的话言听计从。

虽说有点不甘心，但那又怎样。

————‘带土爱卡卡西’，不是吗？

————————————————————

“呼吸困难，没有力气，潮湿的双眼，

差点丢了半条命，

这种感觉一生只想有一次就够了。”

————————————————————

**第四十七章 ** **不成攻便成仁**

有带土陪在身边的一年的四季。

卡卡西的生活有如初春的樱粉，盛夏的明月，深秋的枫红，晚冬的落雪。

不知不觉中，我心不甘情不愿被迫染上你的色彩，还妄想成为和你一样的人。

  * ··

夕阳西下。

火影楼。

卡卡西一如往常一样，坐在办公桌前。又与以往不同的是，没有手里拿着文件的奋笔疾书，卡卡西那张过分精致的脸在夕阳的照映下，显现出一片绯红。他突然傻傻的无理由的发笑，卡卡西想起昨夜把事先准备好了几大瓶烈性的烧酒，藏进了两人的床底。

随之一个邪恶的念头油然而生···

————————————————————

夜幕降临。

卡卡西心不在焉的的丢开了手头的工作，兴冲冲的飞奔回家。

刚进门，就闻到带土准备好的一桌香喷喷的饭菜，肚子饿的有些咕咕叫。但是来不及再多闻一下，卡卡西就头也没回的往浴室冲去。

卡卡西随便冲洗了一下身体，就冲进卧室坐在床上等他。

带土惊讶的看完卡卡西一系列的动作，缓缓走到卧室门口，就看见自家白毛一手撑着脑袋靠在床头等自己，瞬间燥热到了极点，他顺势脱掉上衣，焦急的爬上床就开始推他。

“卡卡西，这么急的吗？”平时也没见你这么饥渴的，是嫌我姿势少还是觉得我最近没能满足你？

卡卡西单手推开了覆上身体就要亲过来的带土，“等等，今晚我们玩点新花样？”

“哦？”难道卡卡西主动要求新的姿势，带土一手托腮，有些期待的等待卡卡西的下一步动作。让我看看你的新花样。

“卡卡西不紧不慢的从床底拿出了事先准备好的几大瓶烈性烧酒。”把这些都给我喝了。卡卡西模仿着带土强势又带命令的语气，便把所有的酒都放在了床上，推到了带土面前。

“我都喝了，那你喝什么？”带土危险的眯起双眼，这家伙把想我灌醉？

“喝嘛···卡卡西深爱的带土大人。”卡卡西扭着身体，对着带土开始撒起了娇。我卡卡西一向能屈能伸，撒一下娇怎么了？今天拼了命也要让他喝，卡卡西豁出去了。

从没见过这样娇羞妩媚的卡卡西，忍受不了这般勾引诱惑的卡卡西，带土邪笑了一下，咬开一瓶烧酒的瓶盖就咕噜咕噜的开始喝。我看你的耍什么花样，卡卡西。

一饮而尽。

看见一大瓶被带土喝干净后的卡卡西，细心的观察着带土身体的变化，脸颊变得有些红晕，双眼也开始变的有些朦胧。

“带土？”卡卡西试探性的叫他的名字。

“怎么？”

“再来一瓶，怎样？”卡卡西顺势又准备开另一大瓶烈酒。

让我喝这么快，你想杀了我吗，卡卡西···

**“不喝了，不行了，头有点晕。”带土故意一手撑着头，在床上东倒西歪，宇智波戏精的本质被表现的淋漓尽致。**

卡卡西半信半疑，才一瓶？

“再喝一瓶嘛，土土···”卡卡西被他自己有些作的叫法给恶心到了。他干呕了一下，就擅自又开了一瓶，挪到带土身旁就开始喂酒。

带土神情有些恍惚，他死死的盯着眼前喂自己酒的卡卡西。

“专心喝酒，总盯着我对眼睛不好。”卡卡西歪理偏偏又强词夺理。

半响，又一大瓶烈酒被灌进了肚。

只见带土脸上的红晕又开始延伸到脖子处，最后整个身体都开始热的发烫，晕乎乎的倒在了床上。

“带土？”卡卡西推了推倒在床上的带土，又拍了拍他的脸，“还要不要喝？”

“不···不喝了。”床上的带土豪无节奏的摇了摇头，便又昏睡了过去，脸红扑扑的。

“带土？”卡卡西不放心的再次确认，拍了拍他的脸“睁开眼睛，看看我是谁？”卡卡西又靠近带土耳边，轻咬他的耳朵，得不到任何回应，只能听见带土粗重的呼吸声。

看来是真的喝醉了啊！卡卡西迅速脱掉了自己的衣服，猛的跨坐在带土身上，便开始抚摸玩弄起来他身下那已经有些抬头的小带土。

身下的带土微微张开一只眼偷瞄着自家白毛的一举一动，只见卡卡西开心的都快笑出了声，边抚弄边低声的碎碎念，“**白痴吊车尾，你今天终于栽在我手里了？我让你压我，强迫我，看你现在还怎么压，今晚就让我来好好‘宠’你。**”说着卡卡西便剥掉了带土的裤子，顺手在倒了点酒在自己手上，然后顺势抹在了带土的入口周围。

烈酒触肤，带土感到一阵烧灼。

卡卡西这家伙现在是想尚自己？？他觉得太好笑了，他差点一个没憋住，笑出了声。

身上的卡卡西伸出一指，在如口周围转了转，正准备进入。

忽然，手腕被一股巨大的力量抓住。

卡卡西顿时惊愕无比，他眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

  * ··

身体还坐在带土身上的他，慌乱的寻找着借口，“我···我···那个···你···你不是喝多了吗···带土···”

“就你这样还想尚我？”带土看着惊慌失措，满头大汗的卡卡西，他终于笑出了声。

带土在卡卡西脸上读到了世界末日般的绝望。

只见卡卡西缓缓的从带土身上爬了下来，脚底抹油就想跑。

“脱了裤子还想跑？”

“啊————”

卡卡西瞬间被强制拽了回来，他吃痛叫了一声，不知是真痛还是心虚。

带土顺手拾起床上的一瓶烈酒，咬开了瓶盖就往卡卡西嘴里灌。

“还想灌我？”

“不···不想···”卡卡西拼命摇头，试图把灌进来的烈酒都吐出去。

“给我咽下去！”带土掐住了卡卡西的下巴，往外流不了，酒全部直直的涌进卡卡西胃里。没吃东西空腹又被烈酒灌了的卡卡西，胃被灼烧的一阵抽搐和生疼。

带土又复仇式的把烈酒抹到了卡卡西的下身如口处。

“啊···好烫···”

就这样，卡卡西被翻了个身狠狠的摁在床上就被长驱直入，捅着那个能令卡卡西销魂又崩溃的位置。

反攻彻底惨败，被疯狂占有肆虐的卡卡西绝望的求饶，“带土，我错了···停下来···不要··嗯唔···啊···受不了了···”

带土加快了下身的频率，“还想不想尚我了？卡卡西！”

卡卡西不说话，他有些不甘心的双手抓紧了床单。

“说话！”带土又猛的撞了一下，如禽兽般想要贯穿身下单薄的人。

“不···不想···”卡卡西哭了出来，他哭的有些悲哀和凄凉。**自己精心准备的计划就这么泡汤了，谁说贤二不如十，带土的行为现在就赤果果的在床上验证了这句话的真理。**

**卡卡西有些认命的深深的把头埋进被子里，觉得有些侮辱自己的智商，天才的称号，至少在床上，他不是。**

反压过来后的带土，又突然一口咬住了卡卡西的后劲，就像大型猫科动物交尾时雄狮会死死咬住身下的雌狮。

良久。

他松开了死死咬住卡卡西后颈的口。

“卡卡西，你爱我吗？”

“啊···呜···唔嗯···”

“什么？”

“爱···爱···”卡卡西重重的喘气。

带土此时脸上露出了少有满意的笑容。

“带···带土···你爱我吗？”

只见带土把卡卡西翻了过来，用手指了指卡卡西胸口的位置，那里都写着呢————‘带土爱卡卡西’

  * ··

他卡卡西这辈子可能再也别想翻身做主人了。

一辈子生是宇智波带土的人，死是他的鬼。

————————————————————

“再熟悉不过的场景，

再熟悉不过的味道，

再熟悉不过的，你的模样。”

————————————————————

**第四十八章 ** **命运的齿轮**

在火影大人的包庇下，带土就这样无忧无虑，无所事事的在木叶又过了一年。

盛夏的夜里。

卡卡西回家的时候，天已全黑。推门而入，却不见那个熟悉的身影。

“带土？”卡卡西试探性的轻喊他的名字。

宇智波宅后院。

带土站在后院一动不动，似乎是感受到了心脏咒印微微的搏动，他一手吃力的捂着心脏的位置。是那个臭老头在呼唤自己吗？难道是要死了？五年没见了呢···

带土挣扎着抬起头，望天。

干净的夜空，繁星点点。一望无际的银河，一直延伸到世界那头。

卡卡西翻过后院围栏，“带土？”

“你怎么来了？”因想心事被打断的带土，有些敏感，他异瞳闪烁，逃避着卡卡西的疑惑的目光。

“你在这里等我吗？”卡卡西关心的问，“怎么不进屋，外面很热的。”

带土开始琢磨着怎样开口。如果告诉他自己要出远门，不知道卡卡西会怎么想。切，自己去见那个臭老头一面，马上回来，卡卡西应该不会发现的吧，带土有些心虚的想。但是想来想去，就算发现了又怎样？也不知道我们之间谁说了算。可是··带土内心又开始纠结，不行···还是先编个理由吧。让卡卡西知道我要去见斑，他不拼命阻止我才怪···

琢磨了半天，带土才缓缓开口，“卡卡西，我有私事要处理，需要出门一趟。”

“什么时候？”

“明天一早。”

“去多久？”卡卡西淡淡的扫了他一眼。

“不知道。”带土试着不去直视卡卡西的双眼，他不想看见悲伤。

突然眼眶有点湿润，卡卡西遮掩着迅速转身拉开了门，头也没回的说，“早点休息。”

至于为什么会难过，卡卡西他也不清楚。带土不想说的事，他并不会去逼他。并不善于表达的卡卡西不知道自己接下来该说些什么，只希望他能早点回来。

————————————————————

翌日，凌晨。

带土望了一眼还在沉睡的卡卡西，发出均匀的呼吸声。他轻轻起身，随手拿了一件族服，披上就翻窗出门了。他不知道自己要去多久，但是他知道他一定会回来，等我回来，卡卡西。还有···对不起···

床上，其实一夜没睡着的卡卡西，突然睁开了双眼。

他缓缓起身，单手撑着没休息好的沉重的脑袋，望着桌上连夜赶工新做的一盘红豆糕，在这寒冷的冬天里，逐渐冷透，结冰。

卡卡西端起了桌上的红豆糕，一整盘顺手全倒进了旁边的垃圾桶。倒完‘垃圾’拿着盘子的手脱力的垂下，盘子滑落在地，砸的七零八碎。

他有些疑惑又带着些不甘心，他一遍又一遍的猜测着带土回避自己的理由。

没有说再见的离别，走的那么果断，连头也没回。为什么？带土，你要去哪，你要见的人是谁？为什么不能让自己知道？你在隐瞒着什么？

————————————————————

离开木叶村边境后，带土立马开启了万花筒。

一阵空间波动，他瞬间消失不见。

雨隐村。

熟悉的高塔，熟悉的雨声，熟悉的身影。一头黑长炸，身披宇智波族服，外套红色战甲，他双手抱胸，矗立在雨中。

面前的人突然转身，“带土，好久不见。”

带土抓了抓自己，出发的有些匆忙，没来得及梳理乱糟糟又张扬的黑发。

“臭老头，干什么？突然叫我名字？”感觉怪怪的。

“一个世界不能同时存在两个相同的转世，比如说，我和佐助。我的存在是有违这个世界的意愿，阻碍它正常运行的障碍物。”

带土表面上看起来很从容，内心却很绝望，“那又怎样，你想杀了佐助，还是···自杀？”内心深知斑不会去杀，在他心里如同亲弟弟一样轻重的佐助，但他还是要问。

“带土，这么多年了，你脑子还是没有长进。”斑漫不经心又温柔的摸了摸带土那一头张扬的发。

带土甩开了斑的手，轻盈的跳开了，“别碰我，臭老头。”

一口一个臭老头的，难得今天斑好脾气，没有发火砸扁带土的脑袋。

“我要转世，转世后的我可能会失去前生的记忆。”所以我要你帮我这个忙。

“你想说什么？”

“跟着我的查克拉，到我转世的家庭中去，把我偷出来。等我开眼后，再把我带回木叶鸣人未来的儿子身边。”斑一步一步走向带土，“你不会不帮我这个忙吧”。

带土一边后退一边冷汗直流，要我帮你找你的旧情人就算了，但是臭老头想要让自己做他奶爸，然后抚养他长大？？！

“我说过的吧，是时候让你好好偿还我这份恩情了。”斑朝着带土走去，步步紧逼。

“啊···那个···”带土纠结的结巴起来。

“什么？”臭小子说话干脆直接一点，吞吞吐吐的不知道你什么意思！！

“在你转世前，叫声爸爸来听，我就答应你。”想到自己要带小孩，带土目光有些哀怨，但又想整一整眼前这个臭老头。

只见此时，斑的脸瞬间黑了下来，五、六个青筋在他额头上跳起，没办法再压抑他那早就要爆发的脾气，他一拳重重的砸在了带土头顶，一个肿块瞬间鼓起。

被打了的带土，捂着头，一转身就脚底抹油，救命啊，臭老头要杀人了。

**“敢让你老祖宗叫爸爸？！！你这个不肖子孙！！！”**斑开启半边须佐能乎，提着拳头就在后面追。

“啊呀！！臭老头，别追了，我知道错了，答应你就是了···”

————————————————————

天空中的一道月亮色的淡蓝一闪而过，投射进雨隐村一个普普通通家庭的房间里。

一阵婴儿嚎哭。

斑的转世，小斑出生了。

他一头黑毛，脸型轮廓都是一个标准的宇智波，和带土和佐助都有几分相像。

“老婆大人辛苦了，是个男孩子呢。”带土藏匿在窗外不远处，观察者雨忍夫妇和婴儿的一举一动。

看着嚎啕大哭的小斑，卡卡西刚出生那晚的画面划过脑海中。切，臭老头，卡卡西哭起来比你可爱多了。

一阵空间波动，雨忍夫妇被瞬间放倒。

看了看晕倒在地的雨忍夫妇，带土愧疚的裹起榻榻米上嚎啕大哭的小斑就跳窗逃跑。他一边跑一边抹汗，该死的臭老头，转世了还要整自己。这消息要是传到木叶，让卡卡西知道了，不知道自己会怎样。说不定一个诱拐婴儿罪，就直接把自己扔进十八层地牢。

啊！！带土在内心抓狂，还要养到他开眼才能带回木叶！我的白月光怎么办！管不了那么多了，赶紧让这个臭老头开眼吧！！

————————————————————

“我怎么会忘记，我们三生三世的情缘。”

————————————————————

**第四十九章 ** **幸福成劫**

时光在静默中悄悄流淌，流年早已在岁月中被偷换。

转世的小斑，已经五岁了。

一转眼，五年过去了。自己离开木叶已有五年之久，不知道卡卡西怎么样了，过的好不好，他会怪我吗？他不会恨我吧···

“爸爸，爸爸。”

黑发小孩板起脸，用力的扯着带土的袖子。抗议眼前这个想事情想的出神的臭老爸，自己刚刚那完美的豪火球他居然全然没有看到！！

“啊，小斑，怎么了？”带土叹了口气，五年了，被这个臭老头叫爸爸还是不习惯啊！！虽然他已经失去前生的记忆了。虽然自己经常故意拿走，小斑喜欢的木制玩具用以刺激他开眼，可是这完全没有效果！！

“我的火遁·豪火球啊？你到底看到没看到？？”你到底是不是我爸爸？一点都不关心我。小孩拳头紧握，脸色瞬间由青转绿，再由绿转黑。

突然，眼睛里闪烁着红光，一勾玉的写轮眼大大方方的呈现在带土面前，显得有些耀眼。

“啊————你的眼睛！！我们走吧。”带土二话不说，焦急的连神威都忘记用了，抱起小斑朝木叶的方向飞奔。

小斑使劲的挣扎，“臭老爸，去哪里！！快放我下来！”

“去找你的小情人啊。”

小孩的脸整张开始发黑，我才五岁啊！魂淡老爸！！

————————————————————

五年之久，漫长的等待促使卡卡西没日没夜的工作。被告知身体虚弱的卡卡西不再适应火影工作之后的他，亲手将火影之笠交到了自己的学生，鸣人手里。

鸣人顺理成章，成为了木叶万人瞩目的七代目火影。

而卡卡西则隐退挂名火影助理，事实上不用再操劳木叶的琐事。

五年之间，卡卡西的学生都已结婚生子。

鸣人和雏田在一起后，生下了傅人和向日葵。

佐助和小樱结婚后，也顺利产下佐良娜。

傅人和佐良娜一样，今年都是五岁。不过稍许不同的是，佐助常年任务在外，五年以来，从来都没有回村看过一次自己的女儿。

————————————————————

木叶村的小河边。

卡卡西和凯正躺在自己常去的那条小河边发呆。他发誓自己只想一个人呆着，是那个苍蓝猛兽自己要粘着自己的···

红日西沉。

黄昏落日的残阳刺痛了他的眼，他抬起手掌，试图阻挡这有些刺眼的夕阳。

五年了，带土。你到底在哪里，再也不回来了吗？难道真像我之前开玩笑所说，提裤子不认账，不负责任的逃跑了···卡卡西嗤笑，又或者也许带土早就把我忘了吧。记忆的碎片里，仿若有个人回转身来，对他笑得宛若灿烂的星河，夜雨初霁。

指缝之间。

卡卡西模糊的看到，夕阳拖着一大一小的两个身影，风尘仆仆，朝他缓缓走来。

是谁？看不清楚。卡卡西眯起了双眼，揉了揉眼睛。

“卡卡西。”带土牵着小斑的手，叫了他的名字。

带土？卡卡西猛的起身，一头扎进了带土怀里。不知不觉，夕阳已不再那么刺眼。我的带土回来了！

看见完全被白毛占有了的臭老爸，心里有些不爽的猛地松开了本来牵着他的，带土的手。指着他怀里的卡卡西问道。

“爸爸，他是谁？”

咔嚓一声————

卡卡西听到了自己心碎的声音，爸爸？这个小孩是带土的儿子？

卡卡西的心比声音还要冷，那声爸爸让他突然间由重逢的天堂堕入无间的地狱。

“带土，原来五年前你躲躲闪闪的出远门，是为了他吗？”

“是。”带土觉得有些愧疚，“不过这个小鬼是我捡来的。”

捡来的？**卡卡西仔细打量着这张酷似谁的脸，一头张扬的黑发，漆黑如夜的眼眸，宇智波标志性的脸庞和轮廓。**带土，用这么低级的谎话来骗自己吗？连用心编谎话的耐心都没有了吗？

“果然走了的人就不该回来。”

卡卡西转身，努力的不让自己的泪水流下，指甲把掌心掐出血红。再回头的时候，卡卡西对着带土挤出了一个勉强的笑容，只听见心底一个绝望的声音在耳边不停的回荡：说再见···说再见···不··不要···

突然一道绿色的旋风朝带土飞速卷来，他没有躲，凯一拳重重的打在了带土脸上，口中瞬间充斥着鲜血的腥咸。

“带土你这个仁渣。卡卡西怎么会看上你这样一个仁渣？”凯为受尽了委屈的卡卡西打抱不平。

带土怔在原地擦着流血的嘴角，想了很久他都不能回答。**他看见卡卡西眼里忽明忽暗的星光，美丽的犹如夏夜的星空，伪装的平静如水。**

对不起，卡卡西。我先把小斑送到鸣人家，再回来和你解释。

什么话也没留下，带土拉着小斑转身走了。

卡卡西看着他的背影，脑子里想了几百种他接下可以做的事。我要不要追上去？要不要和他说我是开玩笑的？要不要说有孩子我也能接受？要不要说我其实好想你···

但是卡卡西他还是呆站在原地，什么也没做。凯刚想追上去，继续揍这个欺骗卡卡西感情的秦兽，却被卡卡西拉住了。

“凯，算了。让他去吧。”

“卡卡西你也太好说话了！”凯紧紧握拳，他拉起卡卡西，“我先送你回家。”

————————————————————

宇智波宅大门口。

走到卡卡西家门口，凯转头看见站在门口犹豫着进退的卡卡西，正拼命隐藏着纠结痛苦的眼神。

凯拉起了卡卡西的手臂，“不想进就先去我家吧！我家里宽敞！”

“不用了，凯。我先回我的上忍公寓。”卡卡西挣脱了被抓住的手，“不用送我了，谢谢。”

卡卡西转过身，脱垂着无力的双手，一个瞬身，消失在夕阳中。

**他在想，幸福是什么？反正绝对不是人世间可以承诺的山盟海誓。**

**那一定是相依相偎相伴，相濡以沫的度过人生的每一个光景。**

————————————————————

火影楼。

啪嗒————

带土一如卡卡西担任六代目火影时一样，一脚踹开了火影办公室的大门。

“宇智波带土！”没有注意到带土身边的小孩。鸣人瞬间站起身来，一个青蛙跳跃过了火影办公桌，飞到了带土面前，拽起了他的领口，“这几年你去哪了？你害卡卡西老师还嫌不够吗？为什么还要回来？！”

“漩涡鸣人，七代目火影。我有东西要交给你。”带土甩开了鸣人的手，把小斑提到了鸣人面前。

什么叫有东西给他？臭老爸！！小孩几乎要张牙舞爪。但是一想他好像要把自己交给别人，突然眼眶有些湿润。

“臭老爸！你···不要我了？”

小孩声音哽咽着，一脸委屈，眼眶里的眼泪几乎淌出。

老爸？？鸣人一脸问号。难道，宇智波带土这个仁渣在外面···啊！！太复杂了，想不清楚。

“别问我为什么，小斑。去鸣人家找他儿子是你自己的意愿。”带土把小孩塞进了鸣人怀里，甩了甩手，“我走了，以后鸣人才是你爸爸。”

“臭老爸！！你不爱我了？”意识到带土真的要把他丢下要走的时候，小斑哭的有些撕心裂肺。他发了疯般的去拉扯带土的衣袖，“不准走，不准不要我···”

带土看到这样的小斑，觉得心好痛又有些于心不忍，却又无法继续伪装他的‘爸爸’。最后的他，还是残忍的推开了小斑，开启写轮眼，一阵空间波动，消失不见。

留下搞不清状况的鸣人和满脸泪水的小斑两人呆在原地对视···

————————————————————

**“年少轻狂的灵魂绽放着刻骨铭心的忧伤，**

**风花雪月的年华亲眼见证直到天荒地老。”**

————————————————————

**第五十章 ** **梦归影楼（最终章）**

在爱情里，付出与得到从来就不是相等。不期望得到的人，不是伟大就是傻。

就如卡卡西一样，从宇智波宅地离开后，就惊慌失措，失魂落魄的一头撞进自己的旧宅。因为这个世界上如果没有带土，卡卡西就成了孤魂野鬼不知何往。与带土在一起的画面，开心的悲伤的，都一幕幕的在脑海中放映。

从年幼青葱岁月的爱慕，到如今的风华正茂的相恋。

无尽的等待，却等来了一场空。

眼泪决了堤，卡卡西一头扎进布满了厚厚灰尘的被子，开始抽泣，全身止不住的颤抖。

————————————————————

宇智波宅。

一阵空间波动，带土直接把神威开到了卧室。

“卡卡西！”

“卡卡西？”

翻遍了宅地每一个角落都找不到卡卡西的带土，突然惊慌失措起来。他的心跳声一下比一下大，一下比一下有力，就像要跳出来一样。卡卡西？？！该不会是生气走了？！会不会是回自己的旧宅了？

想到这里的带土，瞬间开启了万花筒，一阵空间波动，传送到了卡卡西旧宅的窗台上。

床上被子下传来了呜咽的抽泣声，是卡卡西在哭吗？

带土在窗台上犹豫了好久。自己要不要跳下身去，直接掀开被子，然后抱住卡卡西说不要哭，自己终于回来了。然而带土并没有，他背依靠着窗台，还是在这个位置，这个自己当年把卡卡西掳走的位置。他静静的听着卡卡西低声的抽泣，久到卡在窗户上的双脚已经麻木，久到连呼吸都痛了。

“别哭了。”窗台上的带土终于开口。

被子下的抽泣声仍然不停，反而声音越来越大，越哭越汹涌。带土冰冷的声音压的他快要喘不过气。

带土忽然明白，如果他是卡卡西的全世界，那么卡卡西就是他的整个灵魂。卡卡西的哭声断断续续，毫不留情的，在撕扯他的灵魂。

“难听死了，卡卡西，你的哭声。”不是真的难听，而是听着难受。窗台上的带土，一脸痛苦的掐着自己的太阳穴。

被子下卡卡西的哭声，逐渐减弱，变成了断断续续的抽泣。他心想，现在自己的样子一定很难看，很狼狈吧。卡卡西用床单擦了擦模糊的双眼，掀开了矇着自己的被子。全当窗台上的带土如空气，他脱光了全身上下的所有衣物，赤果果的走进了浴室。

明目张胆的挑逗。卡卡西前一秒还在哭泣，下一秒就脱光光的勾引自己？？

带土不以为然，他一跃而下，跳下窗台就朝卡卡西猛扑。

“不打算听我解释？卡卡西？”带土揪住了卡卡西的后劲强力钳制向后拉，卡卡西撞上了墙壁。

“不，不听！”卡卡西猩红的左眼流出鲜血，“带土，你背叛了火影岩下的誓言，欺骗了我。”

带土低着头，黑眸满满写着冰凉的悔意。没有再见的离别，对不起···漫长的五年的等待，对不起···但是，卡卡西，倘若你不信我，坚持认为一定要认为小斑是我儿子，那我再多的解释也是徒劳。斑转世的事，自己谁都不能说，只能默默憋烂在心里，只有他一个人知道，永远。

“你想怎样，我心里至始至终都只有你一个人。卡卡西。”

带土在痛苦的悔恨与无奈中沉沦。

“他叫你爸爸。”卡卡西淡淡一应。

带土最讨厌一句一样的话，要让他重复两遍，“我说过了，他是我捡来的！！”

“知道了。”卡卡西早就习惯了带土的暴怒，他闭上双眼，任由后劲上的双手狠狠的压迫着自己。

一向吃软不吃硬的带土，看见卡卡西不再反驳，态度也稍微软了下来。他炙热的唇凑到了卡卡西耳边。

“我好想你卡卡西。”

可带土刚凑过来，卡卡西连头也没回，他立马撑起手肘，狠狠的击中了带土的侧脸。

呃————

带土吃痛往旁边踉跄了两步，一脸震惊的瞪着卡卡西。

“不要再碰我！”碰过别人的身体，别想再来碰我！卡卡西说完便摔门走进了浴室。他要洗去他一脸的眼泪和狼狈。

浴室里水声响起。

“卡卡西！！你还是不相信我？？”

带土一脚踹开了浴室门，不顾卡卡西的反抗，如同野兽一般的直接把他扑倒又把身体压了上去。

两人在浴室里扭打了起来，溅起层层水花。

卡卡西知道，和带土在一起这么久了，自己根本斗不过他，要是和他硬碰硬从来都没有好果子吃。他停下了所有的反抗，任由身上的人啃咬着他的身体。他全身都在颤抖，愤怒，害怕，悲伤，绝望，无一不清清楚楚的写在脸上。但是在危险面前，卡卡西只能强忍住战栗。

“别碰我···真的···我不想再和你纠缠下去了···我们··我们分手吧。”

“？”卡卡西在和他说话？带土被那最后那两个字怔住，停下了所有的动作，一动不动的盯着身下的人。

“这么多年的感情说断就断？”而且还是因为毫不存在，毫无道理的‘儿子’。

卡卡西一脸厌恶，“你别以为这么多年有什么了不起，带土。”卡卡西转过身来，“看看我身上的伤疤，你敢说哪一个和你没关系？”

带土闭上双眼，他不愿去看，更不愿去回想那一段让卡卡西痛苦的日子。那是幼年时期，卡卡西被掳走时，自己做的孽。

那一瞬间，带土有种心脏被穿透的痛感。他沉默不语，眼前的卡卡西已经长大，理不直气不壮，自己如果还是要硬来的话，只会让卡卡西更厌恶自己。

相对无言良久。

卡卡西抿紧了唇，缓缓开口“忘了吧，放手吧。带土。”

带土苦笑。忘记？放手？卡卡西你真说得出口。

“我从来没有想过要和你分开，卡卡西。”带土哧喇一声拉开了浴室的门，一脚已迈了出去，又突然回头，“但是如果你一定要这么做，我也不反对。”按你的意思来吧。

哐啷一声————

带土甩门而出。

卡卡西也早已习惯了带土的冷漠，他身体靠着墙壁，缓缓滑落在地，任水花冲刷着自己的身体，这样就分不清是水还是泪了···

————————————————————

回到宇智波宅的带土，就立马开始彻底的暴走。

以前怒气全部发泄到卡卡西身上的他，现在只能胡乱的砸着家里的东西。

卡卡西···卡卡西···卡卡西···

带土一遍遍在心里嘶吼着他的名字。

像是故意显示自己有多么不在乎他一样，他宇智波带土居然毫不留情的答应了卡卡西分手的要求。

现在的他只要一闭上眼，看到的就是卡卡西认定自己的背叛，受伤却又伪装成平静的眼神，绝望的转身离去的背影。

带土忽然发觉这个世界，没有卡卡西在身边的世界，依然是充满了空虚与绝望。他突然又有点想找这个世界的麻烦，带土一头撞向了冰冷的墙壁，温热的血缓缓流出，白花花的墙壁染红一片。他觉得有些天旋地转，视线开始变得模糊，内心由绝望转变成暴怒。

黑红愤怒的查克拉，刺激着血红的写轮眼滴着鲜血，传说中爱到极致变成了毁灭的诅咒。宇智波一族强烈的爱得不到回应，压抑的情感瞬间喷涌，一发不可收拾。

带土开启滴血的万花筒，瞬间传送到鸣人家里，拎起起刚睡着的小斑就往卡卡西的旧宅冲。卡卡西，我们的爱情不能就这样惨淡收场。卡卡西，我要告诉你，我只告诉你。就算会遭天谴，我也不在乎。因为如果这个世界上没有卡卡西，他就成了行尸走肉，无所谓生存或者死亡。卡卡西是他杀戮一生中唯一的温暖。

————————————————————

“放弃是幸福的绊脚石，

不离才是幸福的终点。”

————————————————————

卡卡西旧宅。

一阵空间波动。

带土一手提着小斑掐紧了他的脖颈，一手握着冰冷的苦无抵着自己的颈动脉，出现在卡卡西面前。

“卡卡西，我不惜一切也要向你证明，我从来都只爱你一人，只碰过你一人。”

小孩因为窒息的感觉，胸膛开始剧烈的起伏，小脸被憋的通红发紫。血红的光一闪而过，小斑眼里的单勾玉瞬间变成了三勾玉，却还是无法从带土手里挣脱开来。

“够了，带土！你真想杀了他或是自杀吗？”披着浴衣的卡卡西猛地扯开领口，露出心脏的部位，“你要在我面前杀人的话，干脆连我一起杀了吧！”

手一松，小斑跌落在地，还没来得及剧烈的喘气，又被带土一把揪住衣领，使劲的摇晃。斑，上一辈子你千方百计阻碍我和卡卡西在一起，这一辈子你还不打算放过我们？我欠你的已经还清了！

开启写轮眼，身重幻术的小孩直直的倒地。

带土才缓缓的开口，“卡卡西，这个小孩是斑的转世。”

卡卡西被斑的名字哽咽的说不出话来，怪不得似曾相识的感觉，怪不得毫无理由的相像，怪不得有着那**张酷似谁的脸，一头张扬的黑发，漆黑如夜的眼眸，宇智波标志性的脸庞和轮廓。**被怨恨冲昏了头脑，一向精明的卡卡西居然没有猜想到小孩的身份，冲动的没有给带土解释的机会，更让自己不能容忍的是，不相信与怀疑的内心。

带土突然如释重负，他捧起了卡卡西的脸。

“你还要和我分手吗？”

卡卡西突然鼻子一阵酸楚，他努力控制着不让眼泪跌落。

“不，不分···对不起，带土。”

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

“说我们永远都不要分开。”

“我们永远在一起。”

“说我们以后就算吵架了，你必须让着我，也不许再提分手。”

“嗯······”

“‘嗯’ 是什么意思？”给我说清楚？卡卡西！！“我看你就是还想和我分手！！”

只见卡卡西揉了揉眼睛，抹掉了眼角的泪，便转身朝着月亮的方向飞奔。他边跑边喊，“我没有！”

“站住，卡卡西！！”

卡卡西边跑边喘气，“追上我就答应你！”

“卡卡西！！！”

————————————————————

**尾声**

安静下来的世界，显得格外宁静。

白月光下，

两人相拥在一起，不知道是在继续哪一年的缠绵。

他宇智波带土，

要跨过命运的齿轮，无论生死。

他旗木卡卡西，

要守住记忆中那份永远不能回头相望的幸福。

如果幸福成劫，

只能义无反顾，因为，爱，没有来世。

如爱却不能相守，

无论多少次转世，错过了就是永远。

————————————————————

“终有一天，梦归影楼，

你我也会一起，

平静的走到岁月的尽头。”

————————————————————

————————全剧终————————


End file.
